YuGiOops! : Season 2
by Elvish Violinist of Anubis
Summary: sorry it's been so long...but here it is!!
1. The Night Before

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2 **

**The Night Before **

Scene : Eating dinner

Joey and Tristan : *scarf, munch munch*

Tea : If this was a duel munchers competition, you'd win!

Yugi : *gobbling food at twice the rate of Joey and Tristan*

Tea : *sweatdrop* Not you too…

Scene : Croquet and those announcements

Croquet : To make tomorrow's tournament interesting, you host has added a special ingredient to your soup…

All : Huh????

*millennium eye look-a-likes float to the top of the soup*

All duelists : Whaaa!!!

Tea : It's staring at me!

Tristan : Hey…my soup's eyeball free!

Joey : Hey!!! Dis is worse than a fly in my soup!!!

Croquet : Open up the eye and look inside it if you will…Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter…

Almost all duelists : *open the eyes*

Yugi : Hey! Mine won't open!

Millennium Eye (in Yugi's hand by the way) : *suddenly seals Bandit Keith's soul in a Glory of the King's Opposite Hand card*

Bandit Keith : *slumps over, lifeless*

Yugi and Bakura : O_o

All others : O_O;;;???

Pegasus : (ranting in some random tower) I JUST TOOK IT OUT TO CLEAN IT AND NOW IT'S LOST!!! . ARRRRGH!!!

Yugi : ^_^

ElViRa : ^_^

DNS : ^_^

Scene : Same

Croquet : …Your host has added a special ingredient to your soup….

All : ???

Croquet : Wasabi paste!!!!

All : O.o;;; *breathe fire in a cartoonish way*

Croquet : Hehe…

Scene : The duelists are set

Yugi : I guess it's you and me, Mai!

Mai : I'm looking forward to this duel.

Yugi : Yeah! Me too! And may the best duelist win!

Yami Yugi (inside puzzle) : And that's me!!!

Yugi : -_-U

Mai : ???

Scene : Pegasus sitting at table

Pegasus : And so it has begun…hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm…(what kinda laugh is that?!)

Seto (soulless) : *dressed in a pink tutu and tights with a tiara in hair*……

Mokuba (soulless) : *dressed in a cute little dress with lotsa frills and lace*…..

Pegasus : Are you enjoying our little tea party, Kaiba-boy? ^_^

Seto (empty shell) : *nods blankly*

Pegasus : Please pass the sugar, Mokuba.

Mokuba (shell) : *does*

Pegasus : Kaiba-boy…Please get up and do a pirouette.

Seto : *spins around in a graceful ballerina fashion*

Kaiba-haters : KODAK MOMENT!!! *takes pictures*

ElViRa : *curled up in some corner, rocking back and forth* Nonononononononono….

DNS : Hey! ^_^ I don't hate Kaiba…but I'm still gonna take the pictures!!! ^.^

Scene : Glory of the King's Hand

Yugi : *shows Joey card* Just think of it as an early birthday present!

Joey : Well…ya know Yug…at this rate yer not gonna be givin' me a present on my birthdays…

Yugi : Hmm…That's right…I did give you a star chip too……Hmmm…

Scene : Tristan talking

Tristan : Pegasus is as bogus as a three dollar bill! He's a punk! You can't trust that guy…

Bakura : *picks a dictionary out of…somewhere* Tristan…I think you should look up the world "punk"…

Tristan : *does* …O_O…

Bakura : I know…

{ElViRa : In case you'r wondering…Yugi would be a punk in a yaoi Yugi/Pegasus fic…*shudder*

DNS : *looks up the word on the Internet dictionary* O_O!!!!!!!!!! ~_~ These are the exact words : "_Slang._ A young man who is the sexual partner of an older man. _Archaic_. A prostitute." . *shudders*}

Scene : Yugi's dream – in his bedroom

Grandpa (ghostly voice) : Yuuuuugggiii!…..Yuuuuuuuggiiiii!!!….

Yugi : *covers ears with pillow* AAAAH!!! THIS CASTLE'S HAUNTED!!!!

Grandpa (ghost) : -_-;

Scene : Same

Yugi : Grandpa! Where are you?!?!!

Grandpa : Follow my voice!….

Yugi : But your voice sounds like it's coming from everywhere!!!

Grandpa : -_-

Scene : Tristan looking through hole in wall

Bakura : What do you see?

Tristan : There's a tower right across the courtyard-…*falls abruptly off ledge, onto Tea and Bakura*

Tea : Oww…

Bakura : I can't feel my spine…

Tristan : @_@

Scene : Wandering in the hallways

Tea : This place is like a maze!

Bakura : Well…I've had very bad experiences in mazes…

*flashback to when they were looking for Joey and Bakura getting run over by boulder {Arena of Lost Souls #1}*

Bakura : *shudder* Bye guys! *zooms off, leaving an anime dust cloud in his wake*

Tea and Tristan : *sigh*

Scene : Yugi's dream – Outside castle in courtyard

Yugi : Where are you grandpa?! I can't find you!

Grandpa (ghostly voice) : Yuuugiii…beware of Pegasus!…

Yugi : *looks down and sees gramp's soul card* *picks it up* *walks back to his room, grinning*

Pegasus : *tearing his hair in a random tower* BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY!!!

Scene : Yugi's dream – soul cards stuck to pillar thingies

Yugi : This is wrong! This is terrible!

Grandpa : Save me Yugi!

Seto : Buzz off Yugi!

Yugi : O.o;

Scene : About same

Seto : You're next, Yugi…

Mokuba : He wants you, Yugi!…

Yugi : AAAAAAHHHH!!!! I KNEW THIS PLACE WAS HAUNTED!!!! *in a fit of terror, leaves island and swims all the way back to Domino City*

Grandpa : -_-U

Yugi's friends (the next day) : ???

Scene : Up in the tower

Tristan : You've been spying on Kaiba's cards from up here! The jig is up!-?

Pegasus : *dances a random jig*

Tristan, Tea, and Bakura : *facefault*

Scene : About same

Pegasus : You three should have stayed in your rooms, instead you will now be disciplined…

*Tea, Tristan, and Bakura suddenly disappear, then reappear in a chairs facing different corners of the room*

Pegasus : You're all getting a time out!

Bakura, Tea, and Tristan : O_oU;;;

Scene : About same again

*walls turn dark and floor looks…uh…weird*

Tristan : What's happening?!

Tea : The floor!….

Bakura : @_@ It's turning into grape jelly…

Tristan : @_@ So that's what Pegasus put in our soup…

Tea : @_@ Thee roommmeee iss stretchching….

Pegasus : O.o; What the?! I didn't drug the soup!!!

Bakura, Tristan, and Tea : *falls through the floor* WHEEEEE!!!!!!!! @_X

DNS : Yum yum…^_^ Grape jelly.

Scene : Chanting people in big room :P

Weird hooded dudes : Realm of shadows in this twilight hour, accept these soups and give us showers…

Pegasus (hooded) : o.O;

Tea, Bakura, and Tea : O.o;

ElViRa : ???

DNS : -_- Dude, ElViRa…you can't spell.

ElViRa : ¬_¬;;;

Scene : Yugi's dream – still talking to those pillars

Grandpa : Unlock the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi…

Seto : Yugi!…

Mokuba : Yugi!…

Yugi : *starts singing David Bettingfield* I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this, I gotta make it, gotta make it through…

Bakura : *zooms randomly in carrying a guitar* *starts playing background music*

Yugi : (singing) …Said I'm gonna get through this, I'm gonna get through this, I gotta take, gotta take my mind offa you…Give me just a second and I'll be alright…Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart…

Three pillars with soul cards : *crack in half and fall over* {a.k.a. facefault}

Yugi : -_-

Bakura : ~_~

ElViRa : ^__________^

Scene : Yami Bakura awakens!

Pegasus : What's this?!?!

Yami Bakura : *head down, looking eyeless*

Tea and Tristan : O.o Bakura is eyeless!!!

ElViRa : Stating the obvious!!!

Pegasus : o.O

Yami Bakura : *sweatdrop*

Scene :Same

Pegasus : (looking startled and started) Can it be?! I sense the dark soul within your ring!!!

ElViRa and other Pegasus haters : KODAK MOMENT!!! *click, snap, flash, click* *pictures @_@*

Scene : Same…again

Yami Bakura : You may indeed sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later…erase their minds!!!

(Millennium light show)

Tea and Tristan : @_@ Ooooo…..

Weird hooded dudes : @_@ Oooooo….preeeettttyyyyy….

Yami Bakura and Pegasus : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Bakura in his room

Yami Bakura : *sitting on bed with the Ring glowing with flames* You cannot hide from me Pegasus…-!!!!

*and he suddenly realizes that the flame from his Ring has spread to his clothes*

Yami Bakura : Hot HOT HOT HOT!!!!! You take over, hikari! *disappears into Ring*

Bakura : O_O;;;

ElViRa : Squirtle! Watergun attack!

Bakura : (now soaking wet) Whew! Much better! Thank you! Where did you get the pokemon anyway?

ElViRa : Oh…I…Um…Borrowed it from some dude in a red and white hat…

Ash : *yelling at Team Rocket* Gimme back my Squirtle!!!

Jesse, James, and Meowth : We don't have it!!!

Scene : Same

Yami Bakura : You cannot hid from me Pegasus…Your Millennium Eye will soon be mine…*suddenly starts stroking his Millennium Ring and speaking like E.T./Gollum* It came to me…My own…My precccciioouusssssss…

Bakura (in Ring) : *sweatdrop* Must you always do that?

Scene : Bandit Keith doing petty thievery…naughty, naughty…

Bandit Keith : *takes the Glory of the King's Hand card out of Joey's coat pocket*

Joey : (sleeping) Hey! Leggo a that!…Dat's my pizza!…

Bandit Keith : Keep dreamin', dweeb…

Joey : (still asleep) *suddenly gets up, socks Bandit Keith in the solar plexus, grabs the card, and plops back into bed* I said dat's my pizza!….

Bandit Keith : (winded) O.o

DNS : *cracking up badly* XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!

ElViRa : ¬_¬U Loud…

Scene : Mai has made a strategy! -_-U

Mai : Sorry, Yugi, but your next duel's your last!

Yami Yugi : *suddenly materializes on windowsill* Get real!!!

Mai : O_O *sweatdrop*

Yami Yugi : *falls off windowsill into ocean* GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Mai : o_O;;;

Yugi (the next day) : O_____OU;;;;;;!!!!

Scene : Yugi in bed – morning

Yugi : That wasn't just an ordinary dream…

*_Ordinary Day_ starts playing in background*

Radio : Just a dream, just an ordinary dream…As I wake in bed…

ElViRa : *whacks radio to smithereens with her mallet*

Yugi : O.oU;

Radio : X_x;

ElViRa : O_o;

DNS : ~_~ Waste of money…

Elvish Violinist of Ra : So…Didja like it? Well…whether you did or didn't, press the little rectangular button down there and review…PLEASE!!! ~_^ And send me your blooper suggestions too!

DNS : I'll get back to posting all the rest of the chapters…But I'm missing Keith's Machination #1…;_; I can't find it.

Elvish Violinist of Ra : *cussing randomly in Elvish* Noooooooo!! My reviews…My fanfic….;_; I don't have a copy! _

DNS : *pat, pat* It's okay…Um, right ^_^ REVIEW PLEASE!!! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH~!!!


	2. Duel Identity 1

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2 **

ElViRa : Hiya! This is…well…the usual bloopers…except I was only able to see the first 20 minutes of this episode….so the last part is…well….missing…

**Dual Identity #1**

Scene : Be it ever so random! Concerning the last chapter!

Yami Yugi : Why did you tell me to bug off?

Seto : Because I'm a mean insensitive jerk.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are not.

Seto : Are too.

Yami Yugi : Are too.

Seto : Are not.

Yami Yugi : HA! I GOT YOU!

Seto : …Dang.

ElViRa : Thanx a bunch **Macavity**!

Seto (soulless) : (dressed as a cat from CATS) *singing and dancing* Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's broken every human law…He breaks the laws of gravity…His powers of levitation, would make a fake of Astaire…and when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!

Pegasus : ^_^ *clap clap clap*

ElViRa : . AAARGH!!!!!!! *whacks Pegasus senseless with AMofD* {Acme Mallet of Doom}

Pegasus : X_x

ElViRa : ^_________^

DNS : ^_^~

Scene : In Yugi's Room

Yugi : *becomes Yami Yugi*

Yami Yugi : *dons a cape and runs around room with arms stretched out in front of him* I'm Superman!!! Whooosh!!!

Bakura, Tea, and Tristan : *facefault*

Scene : Same

Yugi : *becomes Yami Yugi*

Yami Yugi : *dons a cape and sings…* DA-NU-NU-NU-NU-NU-NU BATMAN!!!!!

Bakura, Tea, and Tristan : *facefault*

DNS : -_-U;;;;;

Scene : In the corridor

Tristan : We'll have to cheer you from the balcony, Yugi. Only duelists are allowed on the arena floor.

Yami Yugi : O.o; Wha-wha?! WHERE'S MY CAPE?!!! *runs back to room to get it*

Joey : *sweatdrop* He's really gonna get disqualified…

Bakura, Tea, and Tristan : *sweatdrop* *nod nod*

Scene : In room with horse thingie on door ~_~

Horse on Door : *eyes light up* *neighs* Greetings! I am Pegasus!

Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bakura : O.o;

Horse on Door : What? I am the famed winged horse, and I am but waiting for my rider, Bellerophone!!!

Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bakura : O.o;;;;;;;;;

ElViRa : That came from **Yami's #1 fan**!!!

Scene : 

Yugi : I'll find a way to save them all!!!

Random Pokemon Voiceover : Gotta save 'em all! Yu-Gi-Oh!!!

Yugi : *facefault*

Scene :

Yugi : No matter what happens…I have to keep the spirit of my Millennium Puzzle under control! I can't risk him hurting Mai!

Yami Yugi : Um…question…if I'm so "under control", why are you taller and skinnier than usual, with a deeper voice and point-on-the-edge eyes?

Yugi : *twitch* …uh…growth spurt?

Yami Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Yugi mostly just thinking

Yugi (thinking) : If Pegasus can steal souls with his Millennium Item, who knows what the spirit of the Puzzle might do to win against Mai?!

Yami Yugi (inside Puzzle) : *scary, scary voice* I'll only send her to the Shadow Realm for eternity…it's not so bad…really…

Yugi : O_O *suddenly takes Puzzle off and smashes it to pieces with his foot*

Mai : *sweatdrop* ???

Pegasus : NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Yami Yugi : NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scene : In the cheerleaders' balcony

Tea : Go Yugi!

Joey : *runs in, elbows Tea and Tristan out of the way, and leans on railing. Unfortunately…railing is slippery…Joey falls, landing right smack in the middle of the dueling arena*

Joey : x_X

Tea : Hmph! Serves him right!

ElViRa : *looks down at Joey* Oooh…that's gotta hurt!…

Scene : Same

Tea : Go Yugi!

Pegasus : *runs in, elbows Tea and Tristan out of the way, leans on railing*

Tristan : Jo-! Hey!!! You're not Joey!!!

Tea, Bakura, and Yugi : O.o;;;;

Pegasus : *sweatdrop* Uh….maybe I got the wrong script…

Joey : (sitting in a chair on a slower balcony) Ya think?!?!!!

ElViRa : Those last two were suggested by **Silvernymph**!

Scene : Mirror Wall, activate!

Yugi : A wall!!!

Mai : Your Gaia ran smack into my mirror wall, which cuts any of your monsters' attack points in half!

Harpies Lady : *starts putting on make-up while looking at it's reflection on the wall*

Mai : Hey!!! Didn't I tell you never to do that during a duel?!?!!!

Harpies Lady : *ignores her*

Mai : -_-*

ElViRa : Thanx for the idea! **Yami's #1 fan**!!!

Scene : Cyber Shield

Mai : High fashion for Harpies Lady!

Harpies Lady : (wearing the armor) *walks down a catwalk swinging hips model-style*

Yugi and Mai : *sweatdrop*

Scene : The cheerleaders on the balcony

Joey : Why isn't he thinking through his moves like he's always telling me?!?!! *shakes a fist at Yugi* HYPOCRITE!!!

Yugi : *facefault*

Scene : Yami and Hikari debating (will be repeated many times)

Yami Yugi : Yugi! Please let me help you!

Yugi : No! I can't take that risk!

Yami Yugi : *groveling on hands and knees* PLEASE!!! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEE!!!!

Yugi : ^-^ Okies!

Yami Yugi : Yesss!!!

Scene : Same

Yami Yugi : Please, Yugi! Let me help!

Yugi : NO!

Yami Yugi : PLEASE!

Yugi : NO!!!

Yami Yugi : If you do…I'll give you some chocolate…

Yugi : N-! Chocolate?!?!!!! GIMME!!!! *jumps on chocolate like a rabid chipmunk*

Yami : *takes over* Hehe…worked like a charm…

DNS : *___* Chocolate….

Scene : Same again

Yami Yugi : Please, Yugi! Let me help!

Yugi : No!

Yami Yugi : PLEASE!!!

Yugi : No!!!

Yami Yugi : PUH-LEAZE! LET ME HELP!!!

Mai : FOR GOSH SAKES, YUGI! JUST LET HIM HELP!!!

Pegasus : YEAH! HOW WILL I EVER STEAL YOUR SOUL IF YOU DON'T BEAT MAI?!

Tea, Joey, Bakura, and Tristan : LET HIM HELP! AT LEAST THEN HE'LL SHUT UP!!!

Yugi : NO! HE'S GOING TO HURT MAI!

Mai : *I'M* GOING TO HURT *YOU* IF YOU DON'T LET HIM HELP!

Yami Yugi : SEE? THEY ALL LOVE ME MORE THAN YOU!

Yugi : WAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Yami Bakura : WHY IS EVERYONE SPEAKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS AND ENDING EVERY SENTENCE WITH AN EXCLAMATION POINT?!

ElViRa : I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THE CAPS LOCK IS STUCK! ANYWAY, THANX AS ALWAYS **Rebot Coder 99**!!!

Scene : Same – as always

Yugi : NO! I can't let you duel!

Yami Yugi : ARRRGH!!! That's it, I give up_reasoning_with you stupid mortals! *whacks Yugi over the head with a mallet*

Yugi : @_@

{DNS : Hey! \_/**** THAT'S ISN'T NICE!!!!!}

Yami Yugi : *completely takes over* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Tea : Guys? Is it just me, or did he just laugh evilly?

Bakura, Tristan, and Joey : O.o; Um…yeah…

Yami Bakura : Where did he get the mallet?

(in some random corner)

ElViRa : WHERE THE HECK IS MY MALLET OF DOOM?!?!  
  
  


ElViRa's Seto Plushie : Yami Yugi took it…

(back at arena)

*ElViRa appears, find Mallet, whacks Yami Yugi senseless {for not asking permission!!! ~_~}, leaves*

Yami Yugi : x_X

Yugi : @_@

All others : o.O;;;

ElViRa : ^_~

DNS : O.o….

Scene : Same – again and again….

Yugi : *something about "I can't let Yami out 'cause he'd blow up the world"*

Yami Yugi : Okay, find, whatever. Lose, what do I care…*polishes nails*

Yugi : Wha?!

Yami Yugi : Well, I've come to the conclusion that this is all some hug, horrendous, poorly-reasoned-out nightmare. Therefore none of this is real. So go ahead lose. Dreams aren't worth this much frustration.

Yugi : -_-;…Okaaaaayyy…

ElViRa : Those last two (with a little variation), were by **Meredeth T. Tasaki.**

Scene : Same – YES!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME!!! ~.~

Yami Yugi : Please Yugi! Let me help!

Yugi : NO!!!

Yami Yugi : I WILL NOW TAKE OVER WITHOUT ASKING!!! *does*

Yugi : Ayeee!!! *is_shoved_into Millennium Puzzle*

Yami Yugi : ^_________^

Bakura, Joey, Tea, and Tristan : O.o;;;

ElViRa : That one was by **Silvernymph!!!**

Scene : Mai's "pep talk"

Mai : What is with you? I expected a real battle from you, and all I get is this lame frontal assault!

Yugi : *goes all kawaii and chibi-ish* WAAAH!!! YOU IS A BIG MEANIE HEAD!!! *starts crying*

Mai : Awww…that's okay Yugi…*huggles Chibi Yugi*

ElViRa, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey : O_oU;;

DNS : *o* Chibi Yugi….*huggles Yugi-as-a-Girl plushie* ^_^

Scene : Pretty much same

Mai : I'm your opponent now and I want to beat someone who is battling at his best. Not some duelist who acts like he's afraid of his own shadow!

Yugi : I am not afraid of my own shadow! *looks behind him, sees his shadow, jumps and shrieks like a girl* EEEEEEE!!!!!

Scene : The Harpies Feather Duster!

Mai : No attack this time! Instead I'm gonna sweep your trap away, with Harpies' Feather Duster!

Harpies Lady : *suddenly appears dressed like a French Maid, holding a feather duster*

Mai : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Yet another Hikari/Yami debate!

Yugi : She keeps powering up her Harpies Lady and hiding behind that Mirror Wall…

Yami Yugi : You really should let me take over Yugi. Did you ever realize that you actually stink at this game, and wouldn't have gotten this far without me?

Yugi : *eye twitches* Did you know that Grandpa's soul wouldn't have been stolen and I wouldn't be entered in this stupid tournament in the first place if not for you!!!

*flashback : 1st episode – Yugi beats Seto, Pegasus gets interested…steals grandpa's soul*

Yami Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Same

Yugi : She keeps powering up her Harpies Lady and hiding behind that Mirror Wall as a shield…

Yami Yugi : Let me help you Yugi! We can defeat her together!

Yugi : NO!!! *mentally slaps Yami Yugi*

Yami Yugi : HEY!!! *punches Yugi in the nose*

Both : *start fighting*

*~* Meanwhile *~*

(While Yami and Hikari Yugi {their spirits at least} are attempting to kill each other)

Yugi (body at least) : *standing still with blank soulless look in eyes*

Mai : Yo! Earth to Yugi! Is he always this way?

Joey : Uhm…is that a rhetorical question?

Scene : Harpies' Pet Dragon

Mai : ….And he gets 300 more attack points just for sitting beside his master!

Harpies' Pet Dragon : Why am I on a leash held by that…mere pixie?!!! Without all those magic cards, I am 500 points stronger than her!!!

Harpies Lady : -_-* SILENCE!!! YOU ARE MY MINION!!!

Harpies' Pet Dragon : *gets really mad and toasts Harpies Lady*

Harpies Lady : @_@

Mai : U_U;;;

Yugi : O.o;;;

Scene : Mai's still chattering!

Mai : …Can you answer the question?

Yugi : What is the matrix?

Mai : O_oU;;;

Scene : Same

Mai : …Can you answer the question?

Yugi : I duel Pegasus because I hate him and want to take over his company!

Mai, Bakura, Joey, Tristna, and Tea : Huh?!

Pegasus : O_OU;;;;;;;;;;

Scene : Right after the one before it

Mai : Well that's what you say, but tell M-

ElViRa : Well that's all I was able to watch, so review and send suggestions. All reviews make me happy and squishiful.

Sane people : O.o

ElViRa : What's wrong with squishiful?!

DNS : You have to admit, it IS better than warm and fuzzy! ^_^U


	3. Duel Identity 2

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2 **

**Dual Identity #2**

Scene : On the balcony

Joey : Who would thought she was this good? Was it just sheer dumb luck that I beat 'er before?

Mai : You're exactly right, Joey. Sheer dumb luck…

Joey : *facefault*

Scene : Hikari 'n Yami are STILL debating!!!

Yami Yugi : I meant no harm. I only wanted to help.

Yugi : *sitting on the floor*

Yami Yugi : Yugi. Get off of the floor. The floor's dirty.

Yugi : (whiney childish voice) Stop acting like you're my mommy!!! You're just my homicidal Yami!!!

Yami Yugi : Grrrrrrr…

Scene : 'Bout same

Yami Yugi : I will never do something against your will. I promise.

Yugi : Liar!!! You're lying to me!!!

Yami Yugi : A liar, am I?! Why you…!

(They both get into a fight, exchanging punches, kicks, and such things.)

~*~ Meanwhile, while the two spirits are duking it out ~*~

Yugi (body only) : *falls to the ground, motionless*

Harpies Lady and Harpies' Pet Dragon : *look at each other*

Harpies Lady : Woohoo! Break time!!!

Harpies' Pet Dragon : Alright! Time to eat!!!

Both : *leave to get some food to eat*

Everyone : *facefault*

ElViRa : Thanx **Lord of Outtakes**!!! ^_^

Scene : Same scene, different dialogue

*~* Yugi and Yami are suddenly singing something from a musical called "The Producers" *~*

{Note : Yami has somehow materialized next to Yugi so everyone can see the both of them.}

Yugi : How can I believe you?

Yami Yugi : Oh ye of little faith. What did Lewis say to Clark when everything looked bleak? What did Sir Edmund say to Tenzing as they struggled towards Everest's peak? What did Washington say to his troops as they crossed the Delaware? I'm sure you're well aware…

Yugi : What'd they say?

Yami Yugi : …We can do it, we can do it, we can do it, me and you! …We can do it…We can do it…We can make our dreams come true! …Everything you've ever wanted…Is just waiting to be had…Beautiful girls, wearing nothing but pearls…caressing you, undressing you, and driving you mad!!!

Yugi : O_O;;;

Yami Yugi : We can do it..We can do it…This is not the time to shirk! We can do it, you won't rue it! Say goodbye to petty clerk!!! Hi, great duelist: yes, great duelist! I mean you sir! Go berserk!!! We can do it…We can do it, and I know it's gonna work! What dya say, Yug?

Yugi : What do I say? Finally a chance to become the world's greatest duelist? What do I say? Finally a chance to make my dreams come true sir? What do I say? What do I say? Here's what I say to you sir!!! …I can't do it…I can't do it…I can't do it that's not me! …I'm a loser…I'm a coward…I'm a chicken, don't you see…When it comes to wooing women, there's a few things that I lack…Beautiful girls wearing nothing but pearls, chasing me, embracing me, I'd have an attack!

Yami Yugi : Why you miserable cowardly wretched little caterpillar! Don't you want to become a butterfly?! Don't you want to spread your wings and flap your way to glory?!

Yugi : I can't do it!!!

Yami Yugi : We can do it!!!

Yugi : I can't do it!!!

Yami Yugi : We can do it!!!

Yugi : I cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot do it! 'Cause I know it's gonna fail!!!

Yami Yugi : WE CAN DO IT!!!!!!! I KNOW IT CANNOT FAIL!!!!!!

Yugi : (singing with Yami Yugi on the last line) I KNOW IT'S GONNA FAIL!!!!

Pegasus : *clap, clap, clap…*

Others : O.o;;;

ElViRa : ~_~;

DNS : ^_____________^

Scene : Shady/Yami's back!!!

Yugi : You promised you'd do this my way. Right?

Yami Yugi : Right. And my word is my bond…

Yugi : Okay…

*Yami Bakura and Yami Malik suddenly appear*

Yami Bakura : Guess who's back…

Yami Malik : Back again…

Yami Bakura : Shady's back…

Yami Malik : Tell a friend…

Both : Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back…

Yami Yugi : I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to see Yugi no more…They want Shady, I'm chopped liver!…*uhm…CENSOR, CENSOR!!!! -_-* *…Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me, 'cause we need a little controversy! 'Cause it feels so empty without me!

Others : ???

ElViRa : Slim Shady's in da house!!!

{Note : Slim Shady/Yami thing comes from Chapter #7 of Yu-Gi-Oops!}

Scene : Mind control!!!

Yami Yugi : …I'll use it to seize control of Harpies' Pet Dragon!

Harpies' Pet Dragon : ROAR!!!

Mai : Nice move, Yugi, but Harpies' Pet Dragon is only a servant of Harpies Lady, and even brainwashed, it would never think of harming its master.

Yami Yugi : We'll see about that…Harpies' Pet Dragon…Fearsome Fireball Attack!!!

Harpies' Pet Dragon : *attacks Harpies Lady, reducing it to ashes*

Yami Yugi : MUAHAHAHA!!!!

Mai : O_O

Scene : Same

Mai : My Harpies' Pet Dragon is so loyal, it will never attack its master!

Yami Yugi : Who said anything about your Harpies? What I'm attacking is…the castle!!!

Yugi's friend : …Um, Yugi? What castle?

Yami Yugi : What?! DANG!!! I READ THE WRONG SCRIPT AGAIN!!! WHO GAVE ME THE SCRIPT FROM MY DUEL WITH PANIK?!?!!!

Seto : *snickers from inside card*

Harpies' Pet Dragon : *destroys Pegasus's Castle*

Everyone : *clothes smoldering* Ow…

Yugi : NOOOOOO!!!! GRANDPA!!! *picks up Gramp's half-burned card*

Joey : Oh, well….They're dead…Anybody want a pizza?

Everyone : Sure! *leave*

ElViRa : ROFL!!! Funny, funny, funny!!! Thanx **Rebot Coder 99**!!! But…uh…Where's Seto and Mokuba's soul cards? EEP!!! *goes off to find them*

DNS : -_- Seto-stalker….

Scene : Mai's turn

Mai : Hmm…Harpies Lady!!! Attack Catapult Turtle! Whiplash Attack!!!

Harpies Lady : *does…bringing Yugi's life points to zero*

Yami Yugi : NOOO!!! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!

Yugi : *pouting in soul room* You said if we worked together, we could beat her!

Yami Yugi : Shut up, Yugi…

Mai : ^_^

Scene : Kuriboh

Yami Yugi : I play Kuriboh!

Mai : ¬_¬ Oh…It's the attack of the giant three-toed hairball…

Kuriboh : _

Yami Yugi : …Like many before you, Mai, you have forgotten my motto…

Mai : …Which is…?

Yami Yugi : LITTLE CREATURES RULE!!! KURIBOH…OBLITERATE!!!

Kuriboh : *Exodia-ish blast of energy…kills off Mai's monsters*

Mai : O_O

Yugi : ^___^

Yami Yugi : ~_~

ElViRa : O_o;;;

DNS : ~^.^~ Yay~!

Scene : Mai dissing Kuriboh

Mai : That hairball couldn't be an important step towards anything, except maybe choking a cat!…

Yami Yugi : Perhaps you have read my mind, Mai…I play…The Big Cute Kitty!!! In attack mode!!!

Mai : *sweatdrop*

Yami Yugi : …And I will use the magic of Polymerization to combine Kuriboh and Big Cute Kitty to form…the fearsome…Choking Cat!!!

Mai : O_oU;;;

Chocking Cat : *hack, hack*

Yami Yugi : Choking Cat…toxic hairball attack!!!

Choking Cat : *destroys Harpies' Pet Dragon with balls of glowing acid-green hair and spit*

Mai : *facefault*

DNS : XDXDXDXD!!!! Kitty cat!!!

ElViRa : ~_~U

Scene : Yami attempts to summon Black Lustre Soldier

Yami Yugi : …I can't…

Yugi : We can do it! We can do it! We can do it, me and you! We can do it! We can do it! We can make our dreams come true!

Yami Yugi : I can't do it!

Yugi : We can do it!

Yami Yugi : I cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot do it! 'Cause I know it's gonna fail!!!

Yugi : We can do it!

Yami Yugi : We can't!!!

Yugi : Can!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can!!!

Yami Yugi : Can't!!!

Yugi : Can't!!!

Yami Yugi : Can!!!

Yugi : Yess!!! Now let's draw that card!!!

Yami Yugi : O_o

Scene : Same

Yami Yugi : …I can't…

Yugi : We can do it! …together!…

Yami Yugi : Yugi?

Yugi : I'm with you! And we're not alone! We have the support of all my friends, just like I've had from the beginning…

Yami Yugi : …with all of you by my side, I was foolish to lose faith…but since it's so crowded in here, it's making me lose concentration…Yugi…please tell your little friends to bug off…

Yugi : Wha-?!

Yugi's Friends : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Same – again

Yami Yugi : …with all of you by my side, I was foolish to lose faith…

Yugi : It's like you said…we need to trust in each other, and in the Heart of the Cards…when we put our heart in the game, there's nothing we can't do…*opens big-shiny-light-door-thingie*

Pegasus : *looks frightened* Such power!…I've never felt such tremendous strength!!…Never!!!

Yami Yugi : *draws a card* *immediately starts crying*

Yugi : *looks at card* *immediately starts crying too*

Mai : Hey Yugi! What's wrong with you now?!

Yami Yugi : *sniff* *reveals card…Mystical Box!!!*

Mai : HAHA!!!

Pegasus : *looks bored* Eh…so much for that…

Scene : Same – for the last time!

Yugi : *blabbering something to Yami about friends and stuff…*

Monsters on field : : *have strangely annoyed looks on faces*

*~* Suddenly… *~*

Monsters : WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!

Gaia the Fierce Knight : Good grief! You humans talk WAY too much!!!

{DNS : Knight. Should be pronounced…*snickers*…according to Monty Python…Kuh-nig-it!}

Harpies Sisters : Yakidy yakidy yak! All day long!!!

Kuriboh : We want more action! More ACTION!!!

Harpies' Pet Dragon : Absolutely, like, booooooorrrrriiiiiinnngggggg!!!!!

{Every single monster in the entire series appear}

(Apparently they're forming an angry protest, holding signs that say things like : "Violence is educational", "Mankind talks too much!", "Less talk, more action!", "Where has the violence gone?", and "Why bomb Iraq?!! Let us do it!!!")

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon : Heck no! We won't go!

Red Eyes Skull Dragon : Down with talking!!!

Magician of Dark Chaos : We demand more action!

Gate Guardian : We also want to do more than take orders from humans! We want to do things like play cards, talk, and more!

Other Monsters : YEAH!!!

Giltia the Dark Knight : But I thought we were against talking?!!

Other Monsters : O.o; *squash him*

All humans present : O_o;;; *sweatdrop*

Bandit Keith : …terrific…just what we need. Monsters going on protest…

ElViRa : ROFLMAO!!! THANX AGAIN!!! **Lord of Outtakes**!

DNS : *in background laughing her head off from reading the signs*

Scene : The Black Lustre Soldier!!!

Yami Yugi : And I reveal to you, the strongest warrior…BLACK LUSTRE SOLDIER!!!

Black Lustre Soldier : *leaps out of the Gate of Chaos*

Yami Yugi : O_o Huh?! What the-?!!!?!

Black Lustre Soldier : *half naked, wearing boxers, and blushing furiously* Hey! It takes much longer to put on that *bleep* heavy armor!

Everyone : *facefault*

ElViRa : *giggle, giggle* That waz from **Lord of Yami**!

Scene : Pegasus on Balcony

Pegasus : …the duel is over!…Mai's spirit is broken…she's lost the will to fight on!…

Yami Yugi : *suddenly materializes next to Pegasus* You really are fond of saying that "spirit is broken" thing, aren't you?

Scene : End of duel

Yami Yugi : *smile* *thumbs up sign*

Mai : *glare* *middle finger up sign*

Yugi : O_o

Yami Yugi : *nods sagely* A bad loser you are, Mai…

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Hiya!!! Hope ya liked this edition of Yu-Gi-Oops! Review please!!!

DNS : So, are your reviews warm and squishiful enough?

ElViRa : _ Not warm and squishiful!!! Cold and squishiful!!! Like lime jell-o!!!

DNS : O_o Oookaaayy….*edges away from ElViRa*

ElViRa : ^_^…REVIEW!!!!!!!…^_^


	4. Keith's Machinations 1

**Yu-Gi-Oop! Season #2 **

**Keith's Machination #1 **

ElViRa : Oh goodie! I found Keith's Machination #1!!!

DNS : ^_^*;;;;;;; *thwaps ElViRa with the Wallet of Doom* Forgetful little child…

ElViRa : Hey!!! XP

DNS : ^.^ Anyways, on with the bloops!!! And hope you enjoy!

Scene : Yugi's thoughts while Pegasus clasp ^_^

Yugi : Enjoy this while you can, Pegasus…because the only reason I'm here is to rescue my grandpa…

Yami Yugi : And get the prize money!

Seto (in card) : And humiliate Pegasus!!

Bandit Keith : Yeah!!  
  


Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Cheerleaders on balcony

Bakura : Joey, you're going to do fine!

Tea : Come on! Don't worry!

Joey : Thanks! …Guess I'm kinda dense!….

Tristan : And I sure agree with ya, bro'.

Tea and Bakura : *nod, nod* Same here!

Joey : . Hey!!!

Scene : Yugi and Joey in hallway

Yugi : I think we can look forward to an honorably fought match.

Joey : Nice call! So you'll give it your best, and I'll give it mine. And we'll stay best friends no matter what!

Yami Yugi (in soul room) : Unless, of course, I lose…

Yugi : U_U;

Scene : Croquet asks Keith and Joey to show their cards

Croquet : Show us the cards you need to participate, gentlemen.

(Joey searches his pockets to show Glory of the King's Hand, but couldn't find it. Strangely, Bandit Keith can't seem to find it either.)

Bandit Keith : (thinking to himself) Criss!!!! Where is it?! I swear I had the dweeb's card in my pocket!

Joey : I can't seem to find my card!

Bandit Keith I can't find mine either!

Everyone : *facefault*

Croquet : *sweatdrop* …Well, Yugi wins by default and will face Pegasus in the finals.

Joey and Keith : NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus : I had a feeling I would face Yugi, but not this soon!

ElViRa : Thanx! **Lord of Outtakes**!

Scene : Mai and Joey in the hallway

Mai : Get up off the floor, Joey!

Joey : Huh?…

Mai The floor's dirty! Didn't your mother ever tell you?!

Joey : Uh…..*sweatdrop*

Scene : Mai gives Joey her card

Joey : No, I got something in my eye…stupid thing, won't come out…

Mai : *hands Joey her handkerchief* Here. Just don't blow your nose on it.

Joey : Thanks, Mai….

Mai : You know, Tea told me about your little sister. Quite frankly, it sounded like a bad soap opera to me, but who doesn't love a bad soap opera?

Joey : Oh, that reminds me…Mai, I have cancer.

Mai : WHAT?!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey : *takes Mai's hands* Yes, Mai, but don't cry for me! I….I love you!

Mai : *hugs Joey* I love you too!

Everyone else *rolls eyes* Talk about bad soap operas…

Scene : Joey reenters arena with Mai's card

Joey : *pushes doors open* Ha!!!

Tea : It's Joey! He made it!

Joey : *begins taking a step forward*

(The timer changes before he completes his step)

Croquet : Well, that's that. Joey Wheeler forfeits. Bandit Keith is the winner.

Joey : NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Yugi : *whipping out script* Wait…I know it's in here somewhere…Bakura! What day is it?

Bakura : Um…September 15. Why?

Yugi : I knew it! It's daylight savings time today! They have to set the clock back, so Joey gets an extra hour!!

Joey : Sweet!…

Bandit Keith : Dang!…I forgot that…

ElViRa : Those last two were from **Rebot Coder 99! **^_^

Scene : Joey and Keith begin to duel.

(Keith tells his Pendulum Machine to attack. Strangely it didn't appear.)

Joey : Hmmmmm…*brings out Battle Warrior but he doesn't appear*

(Everyone goes outside and sees all the monsters in the series still on an angry protest)

Yami Bakura : What are you guys doing?!?!

Launcher Spider : You guys took TOO long!

Metalzoa : See?! This is what we mean! In every episode whenever you humans duel, you guys go blah blah blah!

Zera the Mant : And what do we monsters do?! Nothing but take orders from mere humans!!!

Perfect Ultimate Great Moth : It's an outrage, that's what!!

All monsters : YEHA!!! SO YOU HUMANS CAN USE OTHER HUMANS FOR YOUR DUEL!!!!!!!!

Everyone *sweatdrop*

Keith : Great. Now what?

Croquet *sarcastically* What's next? World War III?

(Five jet planes fly by dropping missiles. The humans panic and run all over the place.)

ElViRa : Thanx, **Lord of Outtakes**!!! *suddenly dressed as a hippie* Peace, man! *peace sign*

Scene : Bandit Keith uses Pendulum Machine to destroy Beaver Warrior

Bandit Keith : Pendulum Machine! Attack that FACEDOWN CARD!

Pendulum Machine : *puts arms in to get Bandit Warrior and slice it in half*

Bakura (Now taken over by Yami Bakura) : Oooooh! Diced-up raw meat! My favorite!!! *gets fork and knife out of nowhere and jumps in the arena, mouth wide open, not realizing it's a hologram, in which he falls face first*

Yami Bakura : OWWWWWWIEEEEE!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!

Everyone : *sweatdrop*

Bakura : God, I am so embarrassed. Thanks a lot, you barbarian!

ElViRa : ROFLMAO!!! HAHAHA!!!! Me likes it very much!!! ^_^ Very juicy!!! *slurp* …Uh…yeah!!! ~_~ Thanx **Lord of Yami**!!!

Scene : Cheerleaders in balcony again

Joey : My attack's not working!

Tea : Huh?!

Bakura : Great Scott! It's not!

Yugi (with Brit accent) : Dear me! Joey's in Barney!

Tristan (British accent as well) : By Jove! This is terrible!

Bakura : -_-U;;;…Why must you people make fun of my accent?!

ElViRa : ~_~ Barney…Barney Rubble…Trouble!

Scene : 'Bout same

Giltia : *watches the soul spear not have an effect* I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way…*stabs Pendulum Machine in the head and rips out it's engine stuff and whatnot*

Joey : In your face, Keith!!!

Keith : O_O;;;

ElViRa : Funny, funny! …Uh…what's your name?!!! {it didn't show in the review}

Scene : Launcher Spider

Bandit Keith : My turn! And I've got another well-oiled machine just waiting for ya! Launcher Spider!

Launcher Spider : *appears, but is really dirty and covered with rust*

Joey : …You were saying?…

Launcher Spider : *falls apart*

Bandit Keith : *facefault*

Scene : Joey smiles – Cheerleaders on balcony again

Tristan : Haha! Check out Joey' big grin! Something's up!

Yugi : I don't know…that grin looks pretty stupid to me…

Joey : -_-*

Scene : Flame Swordsman destroyed

Bandit Keith : …You shoulda seen the look on your loser face, when your Flame Swordsman got toasted by its own attack!…It was priceless!

Voice Out of Nowhere : There are some things that money can't buy…for everything else, there's Master Card.

All (including ElViRa and DNS) : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Metalzoa attempts to attack Axe Raider

Yugi : Perfect! The Chasm f Spikes card!!!

Yami Bakura It's being tenderized!!! MUST EAT!!! *attempts to jump off balcony again*

Bakura : *holds him back* We've been through this already!…

Yami Bakura : _* FOOOOD!!!

Bakura : *sweatdrop*

Scene : About same

(Metalzoa heads towards Axe Raider. What he didn't know is that there is a banana peel on the ground. Metalzoa steps on it and slips and slides into Axe Raider, carrying him around while sliding into Launcher Spider and Pendulum Machine, causing a big dog pile.)

Metalzoa : Owwwww…

Pendulum Machine : X_X Did anyone get the number on that bus?

Axe Raider : *out cold*

Launcher Spider : (frustrated) All right, who put the banana peel there?! Spill the beans!!!!!

Everyone : *sweatdrop*

ElViRa : Thanx again **Lord of Outtakes**!

Scene : Garoozis and Launcher Spider

Bandit Keith : Ha! I knew you didn't have another trap card!

Joey : (life points down to 850) WAAAAAH!!!

Bandit Keith : Face it dweeb. You suck at bluffing!

Scene : Garoozis destroys Launcher Spider

(Garoozis slices Launcher Spider causing an explosion. The explosion was a bit TOO powerful as it sends Garoozis, Axe Raider, and Joey into a wall.)

Keith : Ooooooohhhhh!!!

Garoozis : @_@ Looky pretty burdies!…

Axe Raider : Oohh my spine! Oh my back! Dear lord, my everything! I can't feel anything!

Joey : Yo! Get offa me!

ElViRa : *pounding floor laughing* Sooo funny! Thanx once again **Lord of Outtakes**!

Scene : Ah…wait…there ARE no more scenes…er…

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Well, I hope you liked that AND review! AND read the next chappie!!! 'K?! Toodles!

DNS : ~_~;;;


	5. Keith's Machinations 2

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2 **

**Keith's Machination #2**

ElViRa : _ Two new episodes of YGO! a week will be the death of me!!!

Pegasus Literally?!

ElViRa : *sweatdrop* …No…*whacks him senseless*

DNS : XD Yay~!

Scene : Pegasus on balcony using Eye to see why Joey and Keith are dueling

Pegasus : I wonder what fuels these splendid performances…perhaps my Millennium Eye can show me the answers…*looks into Keith and Joey's minds*

Keith's reason for dueling—money, revenge

Joey's reason for dueling—money, money, and money

Pegasus : Ah…so while one is after my money, the other is..uh…also after my money!…er…O_o;;;

DNS : I would be after your money too ^_^U If I was dueling…that is…

Scene : Same – about

Pegasus : Hmm…it's practically a battle of good versus evil!

Yami Yugi : *deeper voice than usual* Joey…take my hand…join me, and we will rule Duel Monsters with the power of evil!

Joey : Never! You killed my father!

Yami Yugi : No, Joey. I AM your father!

Joey : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

ElViRa : By **Rebot Coder 99**!!! ^_^

DNS : *laughing head off*

Scene : Same – again

Pegasus : Hmmm…it's practically a battle of good versus evil!…but…facing the bare facts…it's just dumb blond versus dumb blond…how amusing…

Joey and Keith : _*

ElViRa : No offense!!! .

Scene : Barrel Dragon appears

Keith : Go Barrel Dragon! Attack those two monsters!

(Barrel Dragon attacks…then for no reason starts attacking everything and everyone)

Barrel Dragon : Mwahahahaha!!! Ahahahahaha!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Keith : OH SWEET MERCY!!!

Croquet : TAKE COVER EVERYONE!!!

(Everyone takes cover from Barrel Dragon's path of mass destruction)

Yami Yugi : Don't tell us he's on another sugar rush!

Garoozies : Geez, lay off the blasted sugar, will ya?!?!

(Minutes later, the castle was in ruins…Fortunately, no one got hurt)

ElViRa Thanx **Lord of Outtakes**!

Scene : Summoning Baby Dragon

Joey : I play this card: Baby Dragon!

Baby Dragon : *appears, wearing a diaper, and drinking a bottle*

Joey : O.o;;;

ElViRa : **Someone…I guess** wrote that…^.~

Scene : Time Wizard

Joey : Go Time Roulette!

Time Roulette : *spin, spin*

Joey : …

Time Roulette : *lands on a skull*

Joey : NOOOOO!!!!

Bandit Keith : Hehe…History repeats itself!

Scene : Same

Joey : Go Time Roulette!

(The arrow begins to spin. When it stops it stops exactly in between the skull and time machine)

Keith What the?! Is it a skull or not?

Joey : O.o; This is new…Um…What happens now?

Time Wizard : Uh-oh! Why my staff is stuck in between those two it means it'll self-destruct in about ten seconds.

Everyone WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!??!?!???

Baby Dragon RUN FOR IT!!!

Barred Dragon : O MI GOD!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!

(The castle blows up…fortunately, no one was hurt)

Scene : Keith plays Barrel Dragon ~_~

Keith : I play the Barrel Dragon!

*Barrel Dragon appears with the 3D armor and stuff*

Keith : Fear this monster Jo—WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!?!??!!

Joey : *laughing so hard that tears come from his eyes* That monster is so…so…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

ElViRa : ???…anyway – by: **Chibi Tasuki Chan**.

DNS : @_@???

Scene : 

Joey : Alright! Go Time Wizard!

Time Wizard : Time Magic! *thousands of years pass on playing field* *Barrel Dragon look the same*

Joey : O.o???

Bandit Keith : HAHAHAHAAA!!! That dweeby little Time Wizard of yours didn't do nothin', 'cause my Barrel Dragon's made of stainless steel!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Joey : O_O;;;

DNS : ~_~;;; Double negatives…By the way he said it…TECHNICALLY the dragon should be rusting…But that's just stupid me and grammar ^_^;;;

Scene : Keith uses Time Machine card

Keith : My monster will return as it was one turn ago.

(Capsule opens. Strangely, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Bakura, and Tristan come out.)

Keith : What the?!?!??!!?

Joey : O.o Huh?!?!

Tea : What the?! How come I'm standing in the duel arena when I'm standing right up on that balcony?

(Indeed, Yugi, Bakura, Tea, and Tristan are on the balcony, while Joey is on the other side of Keith.)

Other Tea : Hey!!! *gives Tea an angry glare* That girl's copying me!

Tea *angrier glare* In your dreams! You wannabe!!!

(Both Teas get into a big catfight, pulling each other's hair, screaming at each other, and such things.)

Other Yugi : Ummmm…what's going on here?

Thousand Dragon : Uhhh…let me check. *checks Time Capsule* Hey! Someone set this silly thing to 5 minutes in the future!

Keith : What???!!! Are you serious??!!!

Other Joey : Who did it?! Any idea?! And where are Pegasus and Croquet anyways?

(Outside those two are making a run for it, hoping that no one suspects they tampered with the Time Capsule.)

ElViRa : Thanx again **Lord of Outtakes**!!!

Scene : Thousand Dragon destroyed

Joey : My dragon's gone!

Bandit Keith : And he's gonna stay gone too…unless you've got a Time Machine trap set up to bring him back…but he'd return a baby dragon again.

Joey : …I got somethin' better…Reborn the Monster!!! And I'll bring back Thousand Dragon!

Thousand Dragon : ROAR!!!

Bandit Keith : ¬_¬ That doesn't help ya at all, ya dork. Notice my Barrel Dragon's attack points?

Joey : O_o;;; Uh…yeah…forgot about that…

Scene : Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon

Joey : Now my Red Eyes Black Dragon is a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!!!

Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon : ROAARRR!!!

Joey : It slices, it dices! It makes entertaining a breeze!

All : O.o;;;

Scene : Same

Joey : I'll use Copycat and I think I'll copy your Magic Metal Force card!

Keith : What?!

Joey : Yeah! Say hello to Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon!

Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon : *roar!*

Joey : Attack, dragon!

Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon : *waits patiently for the name of the attack*

Joey : Um…Hehe…wait, I'll get it! Just give me a second…

Keith : Why are you stalling?!

Joey : I…uh…can't remember the name of the attack.

All : *sweatdrop*

ElViRa : ^.~ Thanx **Rebot Coder 99**!!!

Scene : Keith pulls a card from his wristband

Keith : *draws a card from deck and also one from his wristband* Well…look what card I just drew! Seven compl-?!

(Card isn't Seven Completed…instead it's a Final Destiny card)

Keith : Oh shoot! I hid the wrong cards! _

Joey : ???

Scene : Same

Keith : *pulls card from his wristband*

Joey : Hey! You're cheating! You're not supposed ta get cards anywhere but from your deck!!

Keith : O_O;;; …Uh…oh….oO;;;

Scene : Keith uses the 3rd Seven Completed

Keith : *uses 3rd Seven Completed ~.~* *then lays another card on the field*

*coins suddenly flow from Slot Machine*

Joey : ???…How does that work???….

Keith : Because I also placed The Glory of the King's Hand on the field.

Joey : Why'd you do that?

Keith : I just wanted to, okay?!

Joey : O_o;;; Ooo….kaaayyy…..

ElViRa : I'm not sure, but I think **Hirokono** suggested that…

DNS : $_$ Money……

Scene : Keith plays the Pilager

Keith : …It's all over for you…thanks to…The Pilager.

Pilager : *holding a gun* Hand ovah all yer money and jewelry and no one get's hurt!

Keith : *sweatdrop* …And he does that all the time…

Scene : Shield and Sword

Keith : *takes card from slot, but accidentally rips it*

Joey : _*

Scene : Grave Robber steals Time Machine

Grave Robber : *holding a card* Hahahahaha…

{Unfortunately…he is holding…the Chasm of Spikes card}

Keith O.o;;;???

Joey : YA LITTLE IDIOT!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TA BRING BACK THE TIME MACHINE!!!

Grace Robber : But you didn't even specify what card I had to steal!

Joey : Oh yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!

Joey : Yes I did!

Grave Robber : No you didn't!!!!

*they get into a fight*

All : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Joey uses the Time Machine card

Joey : Bingo! The time travelin' Time Machine!

Keith : But…that means…

Joey : That's right! My dragon's back!

*Time Machine opens, revealing…Cecilia Pegasus, back from before she was dead*

Pegasus : CECILIA! MY LOVE! YOU'VE COME BACK TO ME!!! YIPPEE!!! I'M SO HAPPY!! HERE, TAKE THEIR SOULS!! TAKE ALL MY MONEY!!! *skips off to pick daisies*

ElViRa : Hmmm…I like it…I like it a lot…Thanx **Rebot Coder 99**!!!

Scene : My own rendition of **Rebot Coder 99**'s bloop'

*Cecilia Pegasus steps out of Time Machine chamber*

Pegasus : CECILIA! MY LOVE!!! YOU'VE COME BACK TO ME!!! *jumps onto dueling arena to embrace her…but finds, to his supreme horror…she is merely a holographic image*

Pegasus : NOOOOO!!! *breaks down sobbing*

Keith and Joey : O_o;;;

Scene : On the cheerleaders' balcony

Tristan : Ha! You lose! *jumps onto railing*

Yugi : *happens to be looking away*

Tristan : *loses balance and falls into hole* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

DNS : O.O! OUCH!!! That's gotta hurt!

Scene : 

Joey : I'm all ears…so…why don't you explain yourself?

Keith : I…I stole your card…last night…while you were asleep…

Joey : You cheating snake! …But …your honesty is kinda amazing…

Keith : No it isn't! Someone or something is making me tell the truth!

Joey : ???

Yami Bakura : *is using the powers of the Eye of Truth to make Bandit Keith honest*

Scene : Keith points (~_~) at Pegasus

Keith : *pointing at Pegasus* …So hand over that prize money or else!

Pegasus : Certainly! I'll do whatever you say! *hands Keith a suitcase full of money*

DNS : Wai?! I want some money!!!

ElViRa : ~_~;;; Can I have some too?

Scene : Same

Keith : ..Hand over the prize money or else!

Pegasus : Did you know pointing at me won't do me any harm whatsoever? Why should I fear you?

Keith : 'Cause I'll do this! *grabs a handful of Pegasus's decidedly long hair and pulls it*

Pegasus : OW OW OW OW OW OWWW!!!!!!!!!

Scene : Keith falls into water

Keith : AAAAAAHHH!!!! *lands on a group of well-placed sharp/pointy rocks*

Yugi and Co. : (watching from castle) *cringe*

ElViRa : ^_^

DNS : ^_^ Yay!

Seto : …You're both sadistic…you know…

ElViRa and DNS : YEP!!! ^_^

Elvish Violinst of Ra : Well I hope you enjoyed this edition of Yu-Gi-Oops!…and…to explain why it takes so long for me to update…I've got a lot of school work, several violin performances to practice for, ban from computer, and to top it off…my mom doesn't want me to write fanfics anymore!!!! *rant, rant, rant* ..so please be patient with me…@_@….tired…need…sugar!….me go sleepy now…zzzzZZZZZZZ…..

DNS : And the reason why it takes me so long to type the stuff up…is because I have a lot of schoolwork too ;_;

Pegasus : *cautiously pokes ElViRa* *poke, poke* I think her batteries are dead…

Energizer Bunny : Then you should get some new Energizer ® batteries!

Pegasus : ^_^

Seto : *shrieks* A PINK BUNNY!!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! *runs away*

Pegasus : ^_________^

DNS : Wai!!! BUNNY!!!! *huggles Energizer Bunny*

Energizer Bunny : @_@;;; Too…tight….XP

DNS : Don't forget to review! And sorry! I had to cut off two bloopers from this chapter that was there the last time this was posted…;_; because ElViRa and I don't have the reviews anymore…So I'll take the time to say thanx and sorry to **Eike** and **Rebot Coder 99** for suggesting those bloopers! (It was something about Megaman X and Zero by **Rebot Coder 99** and something about Pegasus and Keith committing suicide by **Eike**…I believe….~_~;;;)


	6. Best of Friends, Best of Duelists 1

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2 **

**Best Friends, Best of Duelists #1 **

Pegasus : *pokes knocked-out ElViRa* *poke, poke*

ElViRa : ZZZZZzzzz….

Pegasus : *pokes a bit harder* *POKE!!!*

ElViRa : *suddenly wakes up and is holding a Butterfinger bar* ^_^

Pegasus : O_O;;; AAAAHHH!!!!! *runs away*

DNS : *blink blink* @@;;;?

ElViRa : Well, I'm back! Hope y'all like this chappie! ^.^

Scene : The cheerleading squad

Tristan : I totally hear what you're saying, but that's just how this tournament works.

Tea : *pouts* Well I don't like it!

Bakura : Is anyone supposed to care what you think?

Tea : Hmph! *walks out in a huff*

Scene : Yugi sux up scene

Yugi : I don't know if I can do this…

Joey : Suck it up!

Yugi : Huh?!?

Joey : I already see you bulging out of your shirt with all that food you've been eating.

Yugi : *facefault*

DNS : *facefaults* ^_^;;;;

ElViRa : *sweatdrop* That was by **Eike**.

Scene : Pegasus's announcement

Croquet : Your gracious host will now make a few opening remarks.

Tristan : Oh boy….

Pegasus : Congratulations duelists, you're the finest in the world. I have but one announcement to make: Whoever wins this match will face me and upon losing, forfeit his soul. That is all. Thank you.

Joey and Yugi : O_O;;;

Yami Yugi : And I'm gonna win!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Pegasus : No you won't!

Yami Yugi : Yes I will!!!

Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Croquet : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Same

Croquet : And now a few words from our host!

Pegasus : I just wanted to remind everyone that next week is my birthday and that it will be held in the shadow realm for your enjoyment! *does the eye capture soul deal ^_~*

Scene : Joey and Yugi music before match

Yugi : (thoughts) Alright Joey you asked for my best and I intend to give it.

Jeoy : (thoughts) I won't insult you by not giving it my all, I'll come at you right from the start.

*Music from the American dub comes in*

Yugi : Why are we just staring at each other right now and listening to this crappy music?

Joey : Yeah! We want to start the duel!

Yugi : God! It's taking so long! Want to go out for lunch?

Joey : I'm game…

Scene : the "No Matter What" song

Song (in the middle of it) : They are closer than brothers! Actually they are --- lovers…

Joey and Yugi : HEY!?!

*Yugi and Joey run out to the studio it was recorded at to find the guy and whack him down using 2 mysteriously random mallets ^_^*

ElViRa : Last three by **Eike**…Hmmmmm…mysteriously random mallets…~_~

Scene : Same

~*~ the song ~*~

(except another song is playing) 

Song ~_~ : Yu-Gi-Oh! He's the king of games…Yu-Gi-Oh!! {from "Utlimate Great Moth"}

Yugi and Joey : O_o;;;

Scene : Same again

Song : …No matter how you come at me I'll show no fear……I won't give up…I won't break down…I'm not gonna panic! …I will not run…I'll stand and fight…I'm not gonna panic! {Panik attack}

All : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Same another time

Song : …I wanna be, the very best…like no one ever was…to catch them is my real test…to train them is my course!…(Pokemon!)…

All : _

Scene : Last time!!!

Song : …No matter what I do…all I think about is you…even when I'm with my beau…Joey you know I'm crazy over you…{slight spin-off on Dilemma by Nellie and Kelly}

Yugi : *facefault*

Joey : O_OU;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

DNS : XDXDXDXD!!!

Scene : They finally start the duel!

Joey and Yami Yugi : Let's duel!!!

Joey : Jinx!

Yami Yugi : That doesn't work when you're under a roof!!!

Joey : O.o;;

Pegasus : o_O;;;

DNS : @@? It doesn't?

Scene : Pegasus to himself

Pegasus : ..Wishful thinking Bakura…because with all that's said and done, I'll be the only one who gets what he wants…

Yami Yugi : Forget it! Ya Jerk!!!

Pegasus : O_o;;

Scene : Giltia vs. Celtic Guardian

Yami Yugi Alright Joey! It's your turn now!

Joey : Okay, you asked for it! I'm throwin' Giltia the Knight, in attack mode!…Giltia, attack! Soul Spear Assault!

Gilita : *knocks Celtic Guardian's sword out of his hands*

Celtic Guardian : Hey! That wasn't nice

Giltia : Oh…sorry…*picks up sword and hands it back to Celtic Guardian* Here.

Celtic Guardian : Thanks! *cuts Giltia's head off*

Joey and Yugi : O_o;;;;

Yami Yugi : MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Scene : Yugi talking to Joey

Yami Yugi : …Put everything into play, you must…think strategically…Afford any mistakes, you cannot, Joey.

Joey : *bows* Yes, master Yugi…

Scene : Cheerleaders on the balcony

Bakura : Look at Joey! He almost looks glad his creature was struck!

Tristan : Man, that's sad…He's in denial already.

Bakura : Sad…Yes…*nod, nod*

Scene : 

Joey : …Bet ya wish you didn't show me the ropes quite so well, huh bud?

Yami Yugi : Hmmm…that gives me an idea…*summons Yami Bakura*

Yami Bakura : What?

Yami Yugi : *whispers something in Yami Bakura's ear*

Yami Bakura : *grins* Erase his mind!!! *Millennium Ring glows*

Joey : *blink*…*blink*…Huh?! Where am I? What is dis place?…and where da heck did I get this Red Eyes Black Dragon?!?!!!

Yamis : *grin evilly*

Scene : Pegasus talking to himself

Pegasus : How splendid! The passion, the drama, the ferocity!…It's just like a soap opera! *watches "Days of Our Lives" on a handheld TV*

Yami Bakura : (listening) O_o;;;

Scene : Polymerization

Yami Yugi : Behold! Gaia the Dragon Champion!

*Gaia fuses with Curse of Dragon*

*but ends up with having a pair of wings and a tail instead of feet*

Gaia the Dragon Champion : O_O!!!

Scene : Pegasus thinking to himself again

Pegasus : It seems I'm the only one who appreciates watching two friends push each other to the brink of their abilities…I guess it's some thing of an acquired taste…

Yami Bakura : (butts in) You know, Peggy…You're a sadistic freak…

Pegasus : *raises eyebrow* And?…

Yami Bakura : Let's be friends! *shakes Pegasus's hand* I'm Bakura, the infamous tomb robber!

Pegasus : …Pegasus…charmed…*sweatdrop*

Scene : "Your Dragon Champion's done for!"

Yami Yugi : He's done for?

Bakura : Joey must have something big planned.

Tristan : Or else he's gone completely insane…

Bakura : …Well…that too…

Scene : Grave Robber

Joey : …And I'll add Grave Robber to steal a monster from your graveyard!…

Grave Robber : *appears, holding the Celtic Guardian card*

Joey : You idiot! I want Summon Skull! Not this dinky Celtic Guardian!

Grave Robber : *gets mad and wonks Joey on the head with its pink axe*

Joey : X_x

Scene : Same

Grave Robber : *steals Summon Skull*

Yami Yugi : I play the Lawful Police! {okay…that doesn't really exist}

Lawful Police : *catches Grave Robber and puts it in handcuffs, then sends it to jail*

Grave Robber : _

Joey : O_o

Yami Yugi : Crime never pays!

Scene : After Dragon Champion is destroyed

Joey : Ha! Take that Yugi!

*life point reader goes down and then goes insane, turning down to zero*

Yugi : WHAT?!?!?!??!?!

Croquet : Joey has won the match!

Yugi : THAT'S NO FAIR!!!

ElViRa : Thanx **Eike**! (again!)

Scene : "The look"

Tristan : …Yeah…did you see that look in Yugi's eye?

Bakura : That stare's meant doom for many a duelist.

Yami Yugi : *death glares at Joey*

Joey : *shrinks back* Not the evil eye! NOOO!!! STOP IT!!! *cowers like a scared child*

Yami Yugi : Hehe…worked like a charm…

Scene : The "to be continued" screen. Joey and Yugi outside Pegasus's castle glaring at each other in the rain

Yugi : Uh, why are we out here?

Joey : Yeah, I'm getting' all wet.

Both : *go inside*

ElViRa : ~_~;;;

Elvish Violinist of Ra : I hope you review and send suggestions, forgive the shortness. The next chapter will be funnier, 'k? ^_^ Toodles! *zips off to practice violin again*


	7. Best of Friends, Best of Duelists 2

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Best Friends, Best of Duelist #2**

Scene : Pegasus thinking

Pegasus : It doesn't matter to me who wins or loses, because in the end, I know it is I who shall emerge victorious.

Yami Yugi : Get real!!!

Scene : Dark Magician

Yami Yugi : Dark Magician!  In attack mode!

(Dark Magician is played, he comes up, then vanishes.)

Joey : Huh?

Bakura : That's odd.  *checks machine*  Looks like it's busted.  I'll go call a repairman.

Pegasus : OH NO!  Now we have to postpone the duel!  Oh well… *watches Funny Bunny on a little handheld TV*

All : *facefault*

ElViRa : -__- ---- **Crystal The Golden Lugia**.

Scene : Black Skull Dragon is stronger than Dark Magician…right? ~_~

Yami Yugi : Are you sure?

Joey : In a duel, the monster with the lowest attack strength loses.  That's one of the first lessons you ever taught me about Duel Monsters, Yugi!

Yami Yugi : Really?  I never knew that…

Joey : ????

Scene : Same

Yami Yugi : I play the Dark Magician!

Dark Magician : *appears*

Dark Magician : *looks at Joey's dragon*  AUGH!  THE FORTUNE COOKIE WAS RIGHT!!!!!!  *rambles on about how he was gonna die today*

Yami Yugi : From now on, he's not going to any more Chinese restaurants!

ElViRa : O.o ^_^ Thanx **Anime*2000**.

Scene : Magic Hats

Yami Yugi : Come on…pick a card, any card…

Joey : ?…

Yami Yugi : …

Scene : About same

Yami Yugi : Come on…Pick a hat.

Joey : Okay, Black Skull Dragon!  Attack the hat on the middle right!

Yami Yugi : NO!!!

Black Skull Dragon : *attacks*

Dark Magician : *is vaporized*

Joey : Take that, Yug!

Yami Yugi : O_O

Scene : Garoozis

Joey : I play Garoozis, in attack mode…Your turn.

Yami Yugi : Why play that card?

Joey : Aw…You're right!  What could I have been thinking?!…The Dark Magician has an attack power of 2500, and Garoozis only has an attack strength of 1800.

Yami Yugi : Yes?

Joey : I guess you have no choice but to attack Garoozis, I'm almost givin' you the game, and I've got no one to blame but myself!  So go ahead Yug, bring it on.  Attack me with ya Dark Magician.  That's what I get for my bonehead move!

Yami Yugi : Hmmmm….Dark Magician, attack Garoozis!

Joey : Hehe…

Dark Magician : *emerges from hat and destroys Garoozis, bringing Joey's Life Points down to 50*

Joey : Ha!  Ya fell for it!  Black Skull Dragon!  Molten Fireball Assault!

Yami Yugi : O_O;;;;

Yugi : That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen, Yami!

Yami Yugi : Shut up, Yugi…

Yugi : Make me!

*they mentally get into a fight*

Yugi's body : *stares blankly into space*

Joey : Yo, earth to Yugi!  Didn't this happen when he dueled Mai?!…Sheesh…

Scene : Pegasus's flashbacks

Pegasus : ..But that's not the way the world works…No, the world is a place full of slackers, hackers, crackers, yakers, murderers, and thieves…

Joey : When will this flashback ever end?

Yami Yugi : Even having a duel with Pegasus is better than his life story…

ElViRa : Hmmm…Slacker – Tristan…Hacker – Seto…Cracker – Ritz Bitz!…Yaker – Tea…Murderer – Yami Malik…Thief – Yami Bakura!

Tristan, Seto, Tea, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, and Ritz Bitz crackers : O_o;;;

ElViRa : ^_^ Thanx **Eike**!

Scene : Pegasus flashback

Pegasus : …Just when you think you've etched the perfect portrait of your future, and your life couldn't get any better…Just when you let down your guard at last and open your heart…When against all odds you've found that one special person in all the world that fills your heart with joy…The person you know you are destined to spend the rest of your life with...That's when tragedy strikes…When fate hits you with a cold slap of reality…

*Pegasus and Cecilia in chapel about to get married, when Pegasus slips a ring on her finger, she is swallowed by…a carnivorous rose!!!*

Pegasus (in past) : O_O…NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Pegasus (in present) : From then on, I have hated roses.

ElViRa : That was from my little sister ~.~U;;;

ElViRa's 4-year-old sister : ^_^

Scene : Same

Pegasus : …That's when tragedy strikes…when fate hits you with a cold slap of reality…

*we see Cecilia leaving Pegasus and going off with a man with red and black hair and violet eyes*

*then we see her getting married to this man*

*then we see her smiling and holding a baby with spiky red and black hair, with yellow bangs, and violet eyes*

*end of flashback*

Pegasus : *death glares at Yugi*

Scene : Same again

Pegasus : …And that's when tragedy strikes!  They cancelled my favorite show, Funny Bunny, after 5 whole seasons!  I couldn't bear the pain…

Scene : Same and again

Pegasus : …That's when fate gives you a cold slap and sows you who's boss!  In fact, it seemed like fate was a cold-hearted woman.

ElViRa : O.o : last 2 by **Eike**.

Scene : Pegasus flashback – after Cecilia dies, Pegasus in room of portraits

Pegasus : …Yes…The world has taught me that only the strong and the ruthless survive…

Pegasus (in past) : *suddenly gets up and starts singing something from "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?"* I…am a man…of constant sorrow…I've seen trouble all my days…I…bid farewell…to old Kentucky…the place where I…was borned…and raised…

Guards (in past?) : *zoom in, singing* The place where he…was borned and raised!

Pegasus (in present) : *(mentally) facefault*

Scene : About same, a bit later

Pegasus : …In memory of all I have lost…I fight on…and I intent to win!

*flashbacks end*

Loudspeaker : *suddenly plays a song by Dirty Vegas…*  You…you……your still a whisper on my lips…..a feeling at my fingertips…..pulling at my skin….

Yugi and Co. : ???

Pegasus : O_O;;;

Loudspeaker : …You…leave me when I'm at my worst…feeling as if I've been cursed……bitter cold within…

Yugi and Co. : ????????

Loudspeaker : …Days go by and still I think of you…days that I couldn't live my life without you………

Pegasus : *burst into tears*

Yugi and Co. : ??? *sweatdrop*

Scene : Finally!  Back to the duel

Joey : ….attack the hat on the far left!

Black Skull Dragon : *attacks*

Yami Yugi : You activated my trap!  Spellbinding Circle!

Spellbinding Circle : *attaches itself around Black Skull Dragon's middle*

Black Skull Dragon : *uses Spellbinding Circle as a hula hoop*

Joey and Yami Yugi : O_o

Scene : Outside of Pegasus's Castle in the rain

*we see the outside of the castle with rain pouring and lightning flashing*

*some in a black trench coat is coming up the steps*

Seto : *enters castle, yells at Pegasus* I demand you to hand over Mokuba this instant!

Pegasus : O_o;;;…Wha-?! …But-I-uh-er-huh?!???!?!?

Scene : Pegasus talking to himself again

Pegasus : …My Millennium Eye tells me that they are dueling each other with everything they've got!….How pathetic…

Scene : Book of Secret Arts

Yami Yugi : And I use the power of the book of secret arts on my Dark Magician, raising his attack and defense by 300, making it stronger than your dragon.  Attack, Dark Magician!

Dark Magician : Shh, I'm reading!  *has a book in his hand and is looking down at it*

All : *facefault*

ElViRa : LOL!  Thanx **Someone…I guess**!!

DNS : *laughing her head off (not literally _!)*

Scene : Kunai with Chain

Joey : …Kunai with Chain!  *Dark Magician is "tied up"*

Yami Yugi : (thoughts) Clever move!  Joey knew I was expecting the Time Wizard so he drew a trap instead!

Pegasus : Shame on you, Yugi-boy…Using the knowledge you have of Joey's deck to predict what card he would play…and to no avail too…

Joey : Well Yug, I'll say that last move brings us to the home stretch!  Wouldn't you?

Yami Yugi : I would.  Now Joey, let's finish this match and find out which one of us will duel against Pegasus!

Joey : Hey Yug!

Yami Yugi : Joey?

Joey : Just know, it's been a real honor duelin' ya.

Yami Yugi : Likewise-!

Dark Magician : HONOR, SMONOR!!!  QUIT YAKKING AND ATTACK!!!  THIS HURTS!!! *squirm, squirm*

Joey and Yami Yugi : O_o;;;

Scene : Same

Joey : Hey Yugi!

Yami Yugi : Joey?

Joey : Just know, it's been a real honor duelin' ya.

Yami Yugi : Likewise…

Joey : I know neither of us wanna lose this match, but if I do, I'm glad it was to you, buddy…now let's duel like said Yugi, and finish this duel!

Yami Yugi : Hmmm…WHA?!?!

Dark Magician : *has suddenly turned into Seto*

Yami Yugi and Joey : ???

Seto : _ *is being squeezed by Kunai with Chain*

Dark Magician : *appears* Sorry, did I miss anything?…I just stepped out for a bite to eat.

Joey and Yami Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Joey draws

Joey : Can you believe it!  I just picked up the one card I can use the defeat you!  I can upon…THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA!!!

All : *gasp and facefault from sheer stupidity*

ElViRa : Thanx again to **Eike**…Wait…Doesn't he need 5 cards to summon Exodia?

Joey : Shhhh!!!!

Scene : Time Wizard

Joey : …I play the Time Wizard!

*Time Wizard appears*

Dark Magician : (currently tied up in the Kunai with Chain)  Oh my god!  NO!!!  You realize what will happen if he does the Time Roulette?  People will mistake me for Nostradamus!

Joey : What's that supposed to mean?

Dark Magician : O_O I don't know…but you can't!

Time Wizard : Time magic…

Dark Magician : O_O!….WWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  *tries frantically to get himself free*

ElViRa : Hmm…Nostradamus…The man who predicted the end of the world…thanx **Sailor Tawna-mi**!…Hmmm…..I wonder who the 3rd anti-Christ is…Bush, Bin Ladin, Hussein, or …Pegasus!  ~-~

Scene : Dark Magician aged ---- {Things that don't happen in a real duel}

Joey : Sorry Yug…but I'm afraid my time warp has made your Dark Magician a sickly old man.

Yami Yugi : But not for long…

Joey : Huh?

Yami Yugi : I play the Plastic Surgery card!

Joey : ?!

Dark Magician : *becomes young-looking again, but with slightly distorted features*

Joey : Time Wizard!  Age the Dark Magician again!

Time Wizard : Time magic…

Yami Yugi : I use the magic of the Magician of Faith to use the Plastic Surgery Card again!

Dark Magician : (young-looking again) *moonwalk* *points at Thousand Dragon* …Devilish!

Thousand Dragon : ???

Dark Magician : *still pointing* …He is devilishous!…

All : O_o;;;;;

Scene : End Duel

Yami Yugi : You fought a valiant duel, my friend, and this is the hardest move I've ad to make…*tears fall from eyes*

Yami Bakura : *leans very far over balcony railing* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  The great pharaoh is crying!

Yami Yugi : *facefault*

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Hi! …Now that you've read the chapter…Review and send suggestions…(but don't send any emails 'cause I can't even touch or look at the computer until October 19)…^_^…*sniff*………'K?……...Thanx ta all who reviewed! ^-^


	8. Yugi vs Pegasus : Match of the Millenniu...

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Match of the Millennium #1 **

ElViRa : Hello, welcome to another edition of Yu-Gi-Oops! Hope ya like it!

DNS : Oh, and before I forget….here are the disclaimers : ElViRa does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Any other materials used in this are copyrighted by other companies. Everything is for entertainment uses only (^_^;;; no money involved….;_; sadly). Thank you and don't sue her…or me.

Scene : Yugi walks through door

*the sliding door with golden Pegasus on it opens*

Yugi : *walks through it*

Door : *suddenly closes on Yugi's hair*

Yugi : Owieeee!!!

Bakura, Tea, and Tristan : O.o;;;

Scene : Yugi to Yami

Yugi : YuuuuGiiiiOhhhhh!!!! *Yami Yugi appears*

Yami Yugi : Hey! I want my cape!

Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Same

Yugi : Yu-Gi-Oh!!! *is engulfed by white light*

Yami Bakura : *appears instead of Yami Yugi* WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?!

Bakura : Errr…I think you went into the wrong Millennium Item.

Tea : Hey guys…If that's Yami Bakura, where's Yugi's Yami?

Yami Yugi : *in Yami Bakura's Soul Room, snoring in bed*

ElViRa : LOL! That was from **Yet another person…I guess**.

Scene : Croquet's announcements

Croquet : And now, for your dueling pleasure, Castle Pegasus is proud to present…Seto Kaiba!

Seto : *walks out*

Yugi and Pegasus : O_o;;;

Seto : Huh???

Scene : Same

Croquet : And now, for your dueling pleasure, Castle Pegasus is proud to present the creator of Duel Monsters and all its wondrous cards, and the thief of my grandfather's soul…the ruler of Duelist Kingdom…Maximillion Pegasus!

All : *sweatdrop*

Croquet : ???

Yugi : Uh…you said my line…

Croquet : Oops.

Pegasus : You will be punished later for your stupidity.

Croquet : Big deal…you say that every time I mess up.

Pegasus : -_-*

Scene : Pegasus and Yugi talking (blah, blah, blah)

Yami Yugi : …And that's not all…you must also free the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!

Pegasus : What a strange demand…I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hate me, Yugi.

Yami Yugi : Yeah…but if I free their souls I can get Kaiba to pay me in return for the favor.

Pegasus : *sweatdrop*

Yami Yugi : …Mmmmm….money….

Scene : Cheerleaders on balcony (as usual)

Joey : …Trust me!…Yugi's no Kaiba. He's gonna boat this clown.

Seto : *twitch, twitch* SHUT UP!!!

Joey : *sticks tongue out at Seto*

Seto : _*

Scene : Tristan talking to Bakura

Tristan : …Right…*walks off*

Bakura : Tristan! Where are you going?

Tristan : I'm going to see if I can steal somethin' valuable while Pegasus is busy dueling.

Bakura : *turns into Yami*

Yami Bakura : May I join you?

Tristan : Sure!

Both : *leave*

Scene : Some more of Croquet's announcements

Croquet : …Just as the card that you hold is a blank slate. There are no limits to the prize you may request of your opponents. If you are the victor, you can decide if you wish to take over his company as your reward for winning. You can ask for this entire island, or demand Mr. Pegasus's Millennium Eye as your prize.

Yami Yugi : I'll take all three!

All : O_o;;;

Yami Yugi : $_$ …Mmmooonnnneeeyyyyy….

Pegasus : *sweatdrop*

Scene : On the cheerleader's balcony

Tea : Where's Tristan?

Bakura : Oh, Tristan wandered off somewhere by himself, I'm not sure where.

Tristan : *walks up behind Bakura* Dude! Have you got Alzheimer's or something? I said I was going to look for Kaiba and Mokuba!

Scene : Pegasus talking

Pegasus : Hm?…Any request will be honored?…Wait…I didn't say that!

Croquet : But you had the empty shell of Kaiba write all the rules right here *hands a paper to Pegasus*

Pegasus : *reads* What?! I never said that!!!

Seto : (who mysteriously has his soul back) *giggle*

DNS : O_O!!!! SETO GIGGLED?!?!?! *runs away and hides*

Scene : Talk concerning Pegasus ~_~

Joey : …What a creep…but even knowing what's on the line Yugi still isn't gonna back down.

Yami Yugi : I…I forfeit this duel.

Pegasus : Hm?

Yami Yugi : I do not wish to put my soul on the line for those three worthless people. *leaves*

Joey : *facefault*

Scene : Tea talking

Tea : Oh Yugi…you just can't lose…if you did, I…I will give a long sentimental speech!

Bakura and Joey : *look horrified*

Joey : You really gotta win this duel Yug!

DNS : ~_~;;; No more speeches!!! I don't wanna hear more of her long annoying speeches….;_;

Scene : The board of Kaiba Corporation in a dark room

Evil Businessdude #1 : The duel is about to begin.

Evil Businessdude #2 : Pegasus has patched us via satellite network.

Evil Businessdude #3 : Excellent.

Evil Businessdude #4 : If he wins against Yugi we will broadcast this nationwide.

Evil Businessdude #5 : And the publicity will restore our company's reputation among duelists.

Evil Businessdude #6 : Our secret alliance with Pegasus will pay off at last…

Seto : *suddenly bursts in* A secret alliance with Pegaus, aye?

Businessdudes : O_O

Seto : And who said this is your company? I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and first of all, you're all fired.

Evil Businessdudes : NO!

Seto : Secondly, I'm suing all of your butts off.

Evil Businessdudes : NOOOOOO!!!!

Seto : Now get out!!!

Businessdudes : ….

Seto : *points angrily at door* OUT!!! OUT!!!!

Businessdudes : Eep! *quickly scuttle out door*

Scene : The duel is about to begin

Croquet : Both of you cut and shuffle your opponent's cards.

Yami Yugi : *does a fancy kind of shuffle, but Pegasus's deck gust flips all over the place (mostly onto floor and down hole)*

Pegasus : O_o*

Yami Yugi : *blush*

Scene : Same

Yami Yugi : *quickly replaces Pegasus's best cards with his weakest cards*

DNS : *pouts* That would be no fun. No more duel to enjoy!

Scene : Same again

Yami Yugi : *slips out Toon World from Pegasus's deck*

~* Later *~

Yami Yugi : *wins*

Pegasus : (thinking) How come I didn't draw my favorite card?!!

ElViRa : That was suggested by **Angel Reaper**…hmmmm…So Yami's #1 fan has taken up a job exterminating angels!

Angel Reaper : *sweatdrop*

ElViRa : ^_~

Scene : Peggy and Yugi thinking

Yugi : I won't lose…I can't lose!

Pegasus (out loud) : But you will lose!!!

Yugi : O_o;;;;

Scene : Tristan wandering around hallways

*we see Tristan wandering around hallways* ~_~;;

Tristan : *dressed in a smart looking tuxedo, with hair slicked back, holding a gun*

*James Bond theme song plays*

Tristan : The name's Taylor, Tristan Taylor…

Scene : Tristan still looking for Mokuba

Tristan : *trips on a stone on the floor* *catches hold of the snout of a stone dragon to keep him from falling*

Stone Dragon : *eyes suddenly light up and flames come out from its mouth, flaming Tristan*

Tristan : *burned to a crisp* O_O!!!

Scene : Yes! They've finally started dueling!

Pegasus : Yugi-boy…I know all, see all…

Croquet : Excuse me…Master Pegasus…but a deranged lunatic in a suit of armor is currently freeing the Kaiba brothers from their cells…

Pegasus : o_O;;;

Scene : Tears of the Mermaid

Pegasus : You've made a grave mistake, Yugi. You've activated my trap card!

Yugi : I should have known…

Pegasus : Tears of the Mermaid! *activates card*

Red Archery Girl : *starts crying* …How could you?……*sniff*…Why? Why? Why?!! *cries into handkerchief*

Pegasus : *sweatdrop*

Yugi : ???

Scene : Red Archery Girl in attack mode

Pegasus : And now I switch my Red Archery Girl to attack mode. Archery Girl, turn that Beaver into road kill!

Red Archery Girl : Heeheehee!…*aims arrow at Beaver Warrior*

The Clam she is sitting in : *suddenly snaps shut* *CLAMP!!!*

Red Archery Girl : Ayeee!!!

Pegasus and Yugi : O_o;;;

Scene : Yugi realizes…finally!

Yugi : Pegasus must be reading my mind! It's the only way he could have been so prepared to counter my cards!

Pegasus : Finally, Yugi-boy is a believer!

Yugi : *starts mentally singing* …Then I saw your face…Now I'm a believer…Without a trace…Of doubt in my mind…

Yami Yugi and Pegasus : *sweatdrop*

Scene : More talking

Bakura : …One thing I don't know is if any mere mortal can stand up to Pegasus's Millennium Eye!

Yami Yugi : *gets mad and shakes fist at Bakura* Who're you calling "mere mortal"?!?!!!!!

Scene : Tristan finds Mokuba

Random Guard : Man! This is like the most boring detail ever! I mean without his soul, this kid's a total zombie! 'Sa waste of time!

Tristan : Wanna bet! *knocks out guard* *picks up keys and frees Mokuba*

Mokuba : *looks like a spaced out cat*

Tristan : O_o;;;;

Mokuba : *suddenly jumps on Tristan, hissing and spitting like a cat*

Tristan : O_OU;;; AAAAAAHHHH!!!! *runs away*

Mokuba : *grooms himself like a cat and returns to perch*

Scene : Yami Bakura eavesdropping on Croquet's call

Random security person : …Then what are your orders, sir?

Croquet : Get me some fired rice and dumplings, and maybe some pan fired noodles to go with that.

Random security person : Yes, sir.

Yami Bakura : *facefault*

DNS : *falls onto the floor laughing* XDXDXDXDXD!!!

Scene : The "to be continued" screen

Yugi : …With that Millennium Eye of his…he's unstoppable!

Pegasus : (looking gigantic and evil in the background) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yugi : Eeee!!! Kowai!!! *runs away*

Elvish Violinst of Ra : Now that you've read…REVIEW! 'K? And to **Sailor Bijou**…I WON'T DIE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!…HA!!!

Random People : O_o;;;

DNS : Review, and thank you for the reviews and suggestions, and ONTO THE NEXT BLOOPS!!!


	9. Yugi vs Pegasus : Match of the Millenniu...

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2 **

**Match of the Millennium #2**

ElViRa : Hi! ^^

DNS : ^.^;;; Sorry this is taking so long to update.

Scene : Yami Bakura leaves

Yami Bakura : …Interesting…*turns to leave*

Joey : You got somewhere to go, Bakura?

Yami Bakura : (in his usual scratchy voice, trying to imitate Bakura) Yes, I thought I would go check on Tristan.

Joey : Yo Bakura! You gotta sore throat or somethin'? Your voice sounds a little weird…

Yami Bakura : *nervous twitch* I'm…fine!….Thank you! *runs away fast, leaving a very anime dust cloud in his wake*

Joey : ??? *blink, blink*

Scene : Yami Bakura wandering hallways…comes to a fork in the road

Yami Bakura : (thoughts) Where are you, little Mokuba?

Millennium Ring : *points in both directions*

Yami Bakura : O_o;;; …Bad…

Scene : Joey on balcony doing commentary

Joey : Aargh! That mind readin' cheat!! What da heck's da use of going on?!!! *an attempt of suicide…jumps from balcony into hole*

(5 minutes later) … *BANG* *CRASH* *SPLLLAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!*

All : *blink*

Tea : Well…that was...uh…unusual…

Scene : Tristan is seen by guards

Guard #1 : Look! He's got Mokuba!

Guard #2 : Stop 'im!

Tristan : *throws Mokuba's body to guards* I surrender! Here! Take him! *runs off*

Guard #1 and #2 : …?…..

Scene : Right after the last one!!

Guard : …You heard him...now step out of those shadows right now!

Tristan : Run for it Bakura!

Yami Bakura : *abruptly changes to hikari*

Bakura : Whaat??? Eeee!!! Men with guns!!! *runs away*

Scene : Yami Bakura uses a card on guards

Yami Bakura : …You warned me, now I'm warning you…don't trifle with me. Crush card! *uses the power of Crush Card on guards*

All Guards : *look very ill for a moment…then make gagging noises, clutch throats and die*

Yami Bakura : *laughs demonically*

Tristan : O_O

Scene : Back to the duel (events in the wrong order)

Pegasus : My turn, Yugi-boy…I play Seto Kaiba, in attack mode!

Seto : *appears on field, holding his metal briefcase* ???

Pegasus : Seto Kaiba! Attack Yugi's face down card!

Seto : ??? *as if against his will, rushes forward*

Giant Soldier of Stone : *appears*

Seto : (attack points 3000) *whacks Giant Soldier of Stone with briefcase*

Giant Soldier of Stone : *crumbles into dust*

Yami Yugi : O_o

Seto : o_O

Pegasus : And I play Toon World!

All of Pegasus's Monsters : *turn to toons*

Chibi Seto : Hey!!!

Pegasus : Awww...isn't he cute!

Chibi Seto : _…%@*#^$%+=**!!!!!

Pegasus : *wags index finger at Seto* Oooh…Chibi Kaiba has potty mouth!

Chibi Seto : *whacks Pegasus on head with briefcase*

Pegasus : X_x

Chibi Seto : *giggle*

Yami Yugi : o_O;;

Scene : Celtic Guardian

Yami Yugi : Go Celtic Guardian! Silver Blade Slash!

Celtic Guardian : *attacks*

Toon Red Archery Girl's Clam : *catches sword*

Yami Yugi : No way! That clam caught my attack!

Pegasus : …You will all just have to accept the situation! Yugi's Guardian is the catch of the day!

Celtic Guardian : *pulls sword away from clam and stabs it inside of shell*

Toon Red Archery Girl : Eeeeee!!!

All : *flinch*

Joey : Ooooh…Dat's messy…

Pegasus : O_O…My…my precious toon!

Yami Yugi : O_o;;;

Scene : Toon Red Archery Girl

Pegasus : …And if there's one thing I love (besides winning, that is), is a fish fry!

Toon Red Archery Girl : *sends an arrow in Celtic Guardian's direction*

Celtic Guardian : *moves out of the way*

Red Archery Girl's Arrow : *lands in one of the spikes of Yugi's hair*

Yugi : *looks up at arrow* O_O;;

DNS : ¬_¬ You can't shoot at all, Red Archery Girl! Go learn from Legolas and the rest of the elves from LotR ^.^

Scene : More talking!

Pegasus : …No monster in your deck is strong enough. My toon monsters can't be beaten by sheer brute force.

Toon Red Archery Girl : *giggle, giggle*

Clam : *CLAMP!!!*

Toon Red Archery Girl : Mmphr!

Pegasus : -_-

Toon Red Archery Girl : *props clam open with an arrow*

Clam : _!!!

Pegasus : ^_^

Yugi : -_-U;;;

Scene : Doppelganger

Pegasus : …This little rascal can transform himself into any monster on the field I want!

Doppelganger : *curls around Pegasus* *then squeezes him to death (like a boa constrictor)*

All : o.O

Scene : Talking some more - after Toon Summoned Skull

Yami Yugi : You're twisted, Pegasus! *scowl*

Pegasus : Yep, yep, yep! ^_^

Scene : Joey's exclamation

Joey : Come on Yug! Pop that muscle-headed toon like a balloon!

Paradox Brothers : *wander in*

Para : Did you say something, brother?

Dox : Something, did I not say, brother?

Para : Then who is rhyming?

Dox : *shrugs shoulders*

Both : *leave*

Scene : Tristan and Bakura running up stairs

Tristan : Hey Bakura! What was it you did back there? With that magic card?

Bakura : Huh? Wha-?

Tristan ???

Bakura : Hey!!! WHERE AM I!!!

Tristan : O.o

Yami Bakura : *snicker*

Scene : Tristan opens a door that leads to a VERY short bridge

Tristan : Look! A way out! *runs toward door*

Yami Bakura : *runs toward door*

Both : *fall*

Tristan and Yami Bakura : AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

*CAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Bakura : Ooh my spine! Oh my back! Dear lord! My everything!!! I can't feel anything!!!

Tristan : @_@

Yami Bakura : x_X

Mokuba : (body) *stuck in a tree*

Scene : Same

Tristan : *teeters on tiptoes, about to fall*

Yami Bakura : *takes Mokuba off Tristan's back, then kicks Tristan off ledge*

Tristan : Baaaakuuuurrraaaa!!!! HEEELLLLPPP!!!

Yami Bakura : *carrying Mokuba* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT! MORTAL!!!!

Scene : Same – some more falling! ^-^

Yami Bakura : *catches hold of the edge of Tristan's coat*

Tristan : *falls over edge anyway*

Both : *fall*

*CRASH!*

Scene : Yet again

Yami Bakura : *catches Tristan by his coat*

Tristan : *accidentally drops Mokuba*

Yami Bakura : You imbecile!!!

Tristan : O.o

Yami Bakura : For that, I will set my Man Eater Bug on you!!!

Man Eater Bug : *sends Tristan to the Card Graveyard*

Tristan : AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Scene : Yugi's thoughts read by Pegasus

Yugi (thought) : …It all just seems so hopeless.

Pegasus (out loud) : It certainly does!

Yugi : Grrrr….

Pegasus : Oh! Sorry! Were you having a private conversation with yourself?

Yugi : …..

Pegasus : Did you know that's one sign of schizophrenia?

Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Joey encouraging Yugi

Joey : …Remember everythin' at stake here! Grandpa, Mokuba, Kaiba! …'K…forget Kaiba…but Gramps and Mokuba! You gotta fight for them!

Seto : _

Scene : Yugi thinking

Yugi : (thoughts) I just have to remember what I'm fighting for here…

Yami Yugi : Money!!! $_$

Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Yugi thinking some more

Yugi : As hopeless as it seems, I have to keep battling, I have to save my friends!

Pegasus : Your friends? Yugi-boy, you hate Kaiba! And you are merely bound by your oath to Mokuba!

Yugi : SHUT IT, PEGASUS!!!

Pegasus : *laughs diabolically*

Yami Yugi : But he's right! I hate Kaiba! I just want his monneeeeyyy!!! $___________$

Yugi : *wrings his Yami's neck*

Yami Yugi : *choke*

Pegasus : Oooh! Cat fight!

Yami and Hikari Yugi : *attempt to kill each other*

Joey: Hey! Yugi and that other spirit are like me and Tristan!

Tea : They're best friends and know each other?

Joey : Yep!

Tea : ¬_¬ They also have the same way of showing each other they care.

Joey : ^_^U;;; Yeah!

Elvish Violinist of Ra : _ Another "to be continued". Well, don't forget to review! Or I'll sic Kuriboh on you!

Kuriboh : *squawk!*

Elvish Violinist of Ra : ^_^

DNS : *glomps ElViRa out of nowhere* TTTTTHHHHHAAAAAANNNNKKKK YYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love my Christmas present!!!! ^.^

ElViRa : ^_^;;; No problem.

DNS : REVIEW!!!!! ^.^ Happy Holidays everyone!!!


	10. Yugi vs Pegasus : Match of the Millenniu...

ElViRa : Hiyeeee!......._* I'M SO LATE!!!!!!! AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stomps foot on floor*  
  


Floor : *opens up and swallows ElViRa*  
  


ElViRa : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Floor : hehe.......*burp*..........  
  


**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2  
  
**

****

**Match of the Millennium #3  
  
**

Scene : After Yugi plays Dark Magician in Magical Hats

Pegasus : .......All I have to do is probe your feeble mind to find where your Dark Magician hides........

Yami Yugi : *shakes a fist angrily at Pegasus* WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE   
CALLING FEEBLE MINDED??!?!?!!!!! I AM PHARAOH!!! THE MORNING AND THE EVENING STAR!!! MY WORD IS LAW!!!!!!  
  


Pegasus : *blink*  
  


Yugi : (in soul room listening to his Yami's tirade) *slaps forehead* D'oh!  
  


Scene : Yugi thoughts  
  


Yugi : .....There has to be some way to stop him!...there just has to!!!  
  


Joey : Come on Yug! All you gotta do is switch minds with yer Yami and use   
the Mind Shufflin' strategy!  
  


All : *stare*  
  


Joey : ???  
  


Scene : Cheerleader talk :P  
  


Tea : We know Pegasus has magic, but so do you! The magic of your Millennium   
Puzzle!  
  


Yami Yugi : Right! *stretches out his hand* Mind Crush!  
  


Pegasus : *knocked out* X_X  
  


Yugi's friends : O_o;;;  
  


Yugi : (in soul room) *hits head on wall repeatedly*  
  


Millennium Eye : *falls from Pegasus's eye socket*  
  


Yami Yugi : *nabs it* *traps Pegasus's soul in Glory of the King's Opposite Hand*  
  


Tea : O_O.........uh.......Yugi.....I don't think I meant that way.......  
  


ElViRa : ^_^ Here's a slight variation on that :  
  


Millennium Eye : *falls from Pegasus's eye socket*  
  


Yami Yugi : *nabs it* *tries to trap Pegasus's soul in Glory of the King's Opposite Hand............but finds that Pegasus doesn't even have a soul.......*  
  


Yam Yugi : O_O!!!! H....h....he's soulless golem! eep! *runs away.....far   
away*  
  


Pegasus : (suddenly awake) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Yugi's friends : oooOOO___OOOoooUUU;;;;;;;;  
  


Scene : In Yugi's soul room- er- hall-er-thing....er...yeah! ~_~  
  


Yugi : Spirit! If I'm to have any chance at beating Pegasus, I must banish you from the corridors of my mind!  
  


Yami Yugi : *rolls eyes* ....not this again!........  
  


Yugi : I mean...you might seriously hurt Pegasus!  
  


Yami Yugi : But doesn't he deserve it??!!?!?!!  
  


Yugi : .....Not.......really.........  
  


Yami Yugi : Yes he does!!!  
  


Yugi : No he doesn't!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : Yeah -huh!!!!!  
  


Yugi : Nu -uh!!!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : Yeah -huh!!!!!  
  


Yugi : Nu -uh!!!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : Yeah -huh!!!!!  
  


Yugi : Nu -uh!!!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : Yeah -huh!!!!!  
  


Yugi : Nu -uh!!!!!!  
  


Both : *get into a fight*  
  


Pegasus : *upon probing Yugi's mind, finds the two spirits duking it out*  
  


Yami & Hikari Yugi : *attempt to get at the other's throat*  
  


Pegasus : o.o *blink* *blink*  
  


Scene : Still in hallie roomy thingie ~_~  
  


Yugi : If we keep playing like we have, we'll lose.  
  


Yami Yugi : What do you mean? And is it just me, or is it getting really foggy in here?  
  


Yugi : ........  
  


Scene : Toon Summoned Skull attacks Hat  
  


Pegasus : Toon Summoned Skull! Emerge from the safety of Toon World and attack the Hat on the far left!  
  


~*~ the empty hat is destroyed~*~  
  


Pegasus : Impossible! His Magician had to be hidden under that hat!  
  


Dark Magician : *emerges from hat and makes a face at Pegasus* : P NA-NA-NI-NA-NA!!!!!!!! *disappears in a poof of black smoke*  
  


Yami Yugi : O_o  
  


Pegasus : -_-U  
  


Scene : Mind reading abilities are useless!  
  


Yugi : .....Or maybe your mind-reading powers aren't as all-seeing as you think!  
  


Pegasus : You dare mock the awesome powers of my Millennium Eye?!!?!! You must die!!!!!

Yugi : Rhymes must stop! *covers ears*  
  


Yami Yugi : Little people must rule the universe!  
  


Mokuba : You must free my big brother!!  
  


Yami Bakura : I must have your Millennium Eye!!!  
  


Joey : I must use da john......*leaves*  
  


Pegasus : *sweatdrop*  
  


Readers : *blink*  
  


ElViRa : ....Hee....hee....well a little randomness never hurt anyone!!!!!  
  


DNS : ¬_¬ Rrrriiigggggghhhhhhhttttt............  
  


ElViRa : ~______-U;;;  
  


Scene : Yugi asks Pegasus to read his mind?!  
  


Yugi : Pegasus, do you know which card I've just pulled, and laid on the field?  
  


Pegasus : Huh?!  
  


Yugi : Just use the power of the Millennium Eye and read my mind.  
  


Pegasus : -_-; Since when did I take orders from you?  
  


Yugi : T__T  
  


Scene : There are 2 Yugi's (duh...)  
  


Yami Yugi : .....Reading my mind will tell you absolutely nothing.  
  


Pegasus : How is he doing this?!?!?!?!?!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : You see Pegasus, I don't know what that card is because I am no longer Yugi Moto.......but someone else altogether...  
  


Pegasus : *points a quivering finger at him* You're......you're a crazed psycho with split personalities!!!!!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : ???  
  


Pegasus : *runs away*  
  


Yami Yugi : .........  
  


Yugi : .......  
  


Yami Yugi : ........I WON!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!! ^______________________^  
  


ElViRa : ^-^ ....And a variation....:  
  


Yami Yugi : You see Pegasus, I don't know what that card is because I am no longer Yugi Moto.......but someone else altogether...  
  


Pegasus : *points a quivering finger at him* you're......you're a crazed psycho with split personalities!!!!!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : *sips tea and talks with a very heavy British accent* ....I prefer the term `mentally divergent' ...thank you very much!......*suddenly runs around in very small circles singing the Barbie World song*  
  


All : O_O  
  


Yami Yugi : *still running around in circles* I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world....Life in plastic, it's fantastic!...you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...Imagination, life is your creation...Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  


All : O________O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  


ElViRa : *clutches ears* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!  
  


All : ......  
  


Yugi : *bashes his Yami mentally with a baseball bat*  
  


Yami Yugi : *faints*  
  


All : ???? *sweatdrop*  
  


ElViRa : *turns into a bat* ^-__-^  
  


Readers : O_o  
  


ElViRa : ^~__~^ .......Randomness is fun! *scree!, scree!*  
  


Pegasus : *hits ElViRa/bat with a fly swatter*  
  


ElViRa : ^@__@^  
  


Scene : Back to Bakura & Tristan & guards & stuff ~^  
  


Yami Bakura : Now I'll teach you the true meaning of fear, as I summon the Man Eater Bug!........with the power of my Millennium Ring!!  
  


Man Eater Bug : *moves towards guards , looking fierce, and rather translucent*  
  


Tristan : Uh......what's going on?!  
  


Man Eater Bug : *jumps on guards*  
  


Guards : O_O!!!!!!!!  
  


Man Eater Bug : *turns out to be merely a holographic image*  
  


Guards : -_-U;;;  
  


Yami Bakura : *facefault*  
  


Scene : After setting Man Eater Bug on Guards  
  


Yami Bakura : Present day humans are so fun to terrorize, don't you think?  
  


Osama Bin Laden : *appears in a smoky poof* {~_~} YEP!!!  
  


Tristan : ?!?!?!?!?!  
  


Yami Bakura : ^_^  
  


Scene : A teeny bit after the last one  
  


Yami Bakura : ...Me?...Someone with great power, soon to be greater...but I can't spend the day having fun, I have things to do, places to see, items to steal, worlds to invade....you know, that sort of thing....  
  


Tristan : o.o *blink, blink*  
  


Scene : Same  
  


Yami Bakura : ...but I can't spend the day having fun, I have things to do....actually....what's wrong with a little fun? *summons several low attack point monsters to beat up guards*  
  


Man Eater Bug, Right Leg of Exodia, Saagi the Dark Clown, Monster Egg, Kuriboh, Hane Hane, & Petite Angel : NYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  


Guards : x_X  
  


Tristan : O_O  
  


Yami Bakura : (while laughing demonically) ^_____________________________^  
  


Scene : Pegasus says something about having "other abilities"  
  


Pegasus : ...My mind-reading abilities are only one of many skills that I possess...and that you need to worry about!......or have you forgotten who invented the game?  
  


Yugi : Duh! Ancient Egyptians did! You said it yourself!!  
  


Pegasus :......Uh........but-er-ah.....grrrrrrrr...........  
  


Yugi : ^.~  
  


Scene : Same  
  


Pegasus : ......Or have you forgotten who invented the game?  
  


Yugi : Wasn't.........um.........Kaiba?  
  


Pegasus : *facefault*  
  


Yugi : ???  
  


Scene : Pegasus hits another empty hat  
  


Pegasus : ......Hm........Did I get him? ........I think I got him.........I must have gotten him!  
  


~*~ smoke clears~*~  
  


*Dark Magician is still on the field*  
  


Pegasus : NO!! I MISSED AGAIN!!!  
  


Dark Magician : *emerges from hat* *dressed in a spiffy-looking jacket, bell bottoms, and chunky a go-go boots, with his hair in a 'fro**singing* Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! *disco lights turn on* Feel the city breakin' and everbody's shakin' , and I'm stayin' alive!, stayin' alive!...A--HA--HA--HA!, stayin' alllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvveeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


All : o_O;;;  
  


Scene : "A quick change"  
  


Yami Yugi : ...And for my next turn, a quick change is in order! *quickly changes to hikari*

Yugi : @_@;;;  
  


Yami Yugi : Wh-what's wrong Yugi?!  
  


Yugi : @_@ Yyooouuuu changey too fassssttt.........@_@......*falls over due to dizziness*  
  


Yami Yugi : -_-U  
  


Scene : The Living Arrow Card!  
  


Yugi :...And since you're the creator of Duel Monsters, you must know all about the Living Arrow card!  
  


Pegasus : *blink*.....Uh........what does it do again?  
  


Yugi : *blink*  
  


Pegasus : *blink*  
  


Scene : Toon World destroyed  
  


Pegasus : NOOO!!!! It's impossible! I can't believe you've destroyed all my beloved toons! *breaks down in tears*  
  


Yugi : *blink*  
  


Pegasus : *sob*  
  


Yami Yugi : BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Scene : "This is a nightmare"  
  


Pegasus : ...NO!....no, no, no, no, no!!!....This is a nightmare!!! A bad dream!!! This can't truly be happening!!! *runs away and hides under his bed while clutching his favorite Funny Bunny plushie*  
  


Pegasus : I WANT MYYY MMOOOOMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Yami Yugi : *giggle*  
  


Scene : Tristan and Bakura again  
  


Tristan : I know you're not our friend Bakura. You're the one Yugi beat!  
  


Yami Bakura : *changes to hikari*  
  


Bakura : ....but I am Bakura!!!  
  


Tristan : No you're not!  
  


Bakura : Yes I am!!!!  
  


Tristan : No you're not!  
  


Bakura : Yes I am!!!!  
  


Yami Bakura : *giggles in soul room*  
  


Bakura : (to Yami Bakura) AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!! *proceeds to bash his Yami's head in with a sledgehammer*  
  


Yami Bakura : X_____O;;;;  
  


Tristan : *stares at the vacant-looking Bakura*  
  


Bakura (body) : *stares into space* o______o  
  


Tristan : *blink*  
  


Bakura (soul) : *standing over his frightened Yami, sledgehammer in hand*  
  


Yami Bakura : *huddled in a corner* NO!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!  
  


Bakura : *looking both insane and demonic* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Scene : Yami Bakura plots to take over Mokuba....right?  
  


Yami Bakura : .....I want a vessel without a mind or soul of it's own.....  
  


Tristan : You want Mokuba!  
  


Yami Bakura : ....Actually....I'd much rather inhabit Seto Kaiba's body, as he is taller and better- looking...  
  


Tristan : .......  
  


Bakura : -_-......  
  


Yami Bakura : ?.......  
  


Scene : Pegasus is "impressed"  
  


Pegasus : Yugi! I'm impressed!....When I first met you, you were just another boy who showed some faint dueling promise...  
  


Vanessa Carlton : *sings in background* Just a day, just an, ordinary day........ Just tryin' to get by ..........Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky ...............and as he asked if I would come along I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for and like a shooting star he shines, and he said....... Take my hand, live while you can ...........Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand ...........  
  


All : O_o?  
  


Scene : Same  
  


Pegasus : Yugi! I'm impressed!....When I first met you, you were just another boy who showed some faint dueling promise, but with my gentle guidance, well just look at you now!  
  


Yugi : GENTLE GUIDANCE?!!!!!!! GENTLE GUIDANCE?!!!?!?!?!?!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CALL THAT GENTLE. FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!!!! YOU CALL THAT GENTLE?!?!?!!!!?!?!?!!!!!  
  


Pegasus : O_O  
  


Yugi : @#$%#%$^_^*&@@#*&!@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


All : *twitch*  
  


Yami Yugi : O_o;;;  
  


Scene : About the same  
  


Pegasus : .....You're just one step away from becoming world champion! You've been to the Shadow Realm and back!

  
Elvish Violinist of Ra : ^-_-^ *changes from bat to human again* *poof!*......^_^......Okay, hope you liked that! ^_^ .......will try to catch up soon!.........o_O;;;;;.........Reviews, e-mails, and suggestions are GREAT! Ja! Toodles!  
  


Chibi Seto Plushie : *munching on some of ElViRa's Halloween candy*  
  


ElViRa : Awwww kawai!!!! *huggles him*  
  


Chibi Seto Plushie : _^!  
  


Mokuba : CANDY!!!!!! *munches on his*  
  


Seto : ^^^^^^______________^^^^^^^^^ *does same*  
  


Yami Yugi : O_o;  
  


Seto : *gets sugar high and glomps Yami Yugi*  
  


Yami Yugi : O_________O!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Seto : ^-^ *squeeze, squeeze*  
  


ElViRa : ~_~....Uh, hey!....did anyone (asides me) dress as Yugi-as-a-girl   
for Halloween?  
  


Yugi : ?  
  


ElViRa : ~_~; just wondering......  
  


Sugar-High Seto : *huggle*  
  


Yami Yugi : __U;;;


	11. Yugi vs Pegasus : Match of the Millenniu...

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2 **

**Match of the Millennium 4**

ElViRa : Hi!

Scene : Yami Bakura wants Mokuba!

Yami Bakura : So. Are you going to hand over Mokuba willingly? Or do I have to conjure something to consume your soul?

Tristan : o.o …Here! Take him! *throws Mokuba to Bakura*

Yami Bakura : Well…that was…easy…

Tristan : *walks away*

(Variation)

Tristan : *throws Mokuba to Bakura*

Yami Bakura : ?! *from being so surprised, drops Mokuba*

Mokuba : *wakes up* *groan* *rubs large anime bump on head from being dropped on the floor*

Tristan and Yami Bakura : !!!

Mokuba : ?

Scene : Same

Yami Bakura : …Or do I have to conjure something to consume your soul?

Tristan : Forget it! No way!

Yami Bakura : *snicker*

Bakura : If you want to take over Mokuba, can't you just do it? I mean, how could someone like Tristan even think of stopping you?!

Yami Bakura : O_o …Hey! Why didn't I think of that?! *takes over Mokuba's empty shell*

Mokuba/Yami Bakura : *suddenly jumps from Tristan's arms, and runs away*

Tristan : O_O

Bakura : ^____^ I'm free! YAAAY!!!!

Scene : Tristan surrenders

Tristan : Alright, I give up…You can have him…Mokuba's yours.

Yami Bakura : !

Tristan : Here! Think fast! *throws Yami Bakura Mokuba while attempting to hit him*

Yami Bakura : *dodges*

Tristan : *ends up falling on his face on the ground*

Yami Bakura : *blink* …Uh…Thanks a lot…*blink* …*leaves*

Tristan : @_@

Bakura : U_U

Mokuba (soul) : _***

Scene : Tristan gets rid of the Ring

Tristan : *holding Millennium Ring* So long Evil Spirit! *throws Ring out window*

Yami Bakura : *who suddenly is conscious* NOOO!!!!! MY PRECIOUS!!!!

Tristan : O_O!!!!!!

Yami Bakura : *hugging his legs in a corner, rocking himself back and forth* The preciousss is gone!!! Gone!!! My precioussss….*stares blankly into space*

Bakura : *sweatdrop*

Tristan : ???

Scene : Back to the duel!

Pegasus : I will defeat you, in one realm or another Yugi!

Yugi : Wha-?!

~*~ a dark cloud engulfs both duelist, cutting them off from the rest of the world ~*~

Pegasus : We will finish our game in…the Barney Realm!

Yugi and Yami Yugi : O_O!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Pegasus : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Scene : Just about the same, the cheerleaders talking

Tristan : What's the deal with the indoor thunderstorm?

Tea : I'm not sure.

~*~ It starts to train very hard ~*~

All ???!

Scene : Yugi in the Shadow Realm

Yugi : This place always give me the creeps. And whenever Pegasus drags me here, it can only mean one thing…

Yami and Hikari Yugi : A Shadow Game!

Pegasus : Actually, Yugi-boy…We're here to play a completely different game…

Yami and Hikari Yugi : ???

Pegasus : …Candyland!!! *pulls a game board out of nowhere*

Yami Yugi : -_-U;;;

Yugi : *puts hand on the stack of Candycard cards* I'm putting all of my faith into this card! *draws card*

Pegasus : *looks nervous*

Yugi : *looks at card* Yes! I have drawn…the Queen Frosting Card! Placing me all the way from the start…to near the finish!!!

Pegasus : NOOO!!!

Yami Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Yugi : ^_________^

Scene : Stop talking and duel already!

Pegasus : …The strain of maintaining your mind shuffle will make it more difficult to mentally conjure up your monsters…

Yugi : *looking strained* He's right! I feel weak!

Yami Yugi : I'll take over, Yugi! *switch* …I think I'm strong enough! *suddenly looks very fatigued*

Pegasus : *grin*

Millennium Eye : *glows*

Yami Yugi : *faints*

Yugi : O_O?!!!

Pegasus : I have overtaxed his mind, leaving you unprotected!

Yami Yugi : x_X

Yugi : ¬_¬…So much for being strong enough…

Scene : Yugi feels the BURRRNNNN!!! {O_-U;;;}

Pegasus : I don't think you have it in you, Yugi-boy! You now have two creatures to maintain : your Curse of Dragon, and Your Dark Magician!

Yugi : *gasp* *wheeze* Uhg…This is so hard! …*gasp* …The strain! …*wheeze, wheeze*…It hurts!…*gasp, wheeze, wheeze, pant*

Yugi's Grandpa : *appears* Did you remember to take your asthmas medication, Yugi?

Yugi : *gasp* No!...*wheeze*…*pant*…*giants*

Gramps: ..Tsk…tsk…tsk…*sigh*

Pegasus : ^_^

Yami Yugi : NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Scene About the same

Yugi : …The strain!…It hurts!…*gasps for breath*…..Like nothing I've ever felt before!…*gasp* *gasp*…The whole world is spinning!

Pegasus : Yugi-boy! Don't you go to school? Of course the Earth is spinning!

Yami Yugi : But how could it be spinning?! The Earth is flat! Oh!…This is a blight from the gods!! Ra save us!!!

Pegasus : *sweatdrop*

Yugi : *gasp, gasp* @_o;;; --- U_U;;;;

Scene : Same as before

Yugi : …The whole world is spinning!

Yami Yugi : Actually…you're the one who's spinning…

~*~ surely enough, we see Yugi spinning around the screen*

Yugi : @_@;

Yami Yugi : V_V

Scene : Dark Illusion Ritual

Pegasus : …I'm merely using the ceremony to create an even better monster! *hair flares up due to the Ritual* *and flies off* *the long silver hair turned out to be a wig* *his hair turning out to be short and brown*

Yami Yugi : ??!!!!!!!! Kaiba?!!!!!!

Pegasus (or should we say, Seto) : O_O!!!!

Yami Yugi : You?!! But…how…what…er…eh?!!!! I'm confused! @_@

Seto : *grumble, grumble* …Stupid Ritual card…*grumble*

ElViRa : O______O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scene : Relinquished

Pegasus : …As long as I have Relinquished in play, you're your own worst enemy!

Yami Yugi : *starts singing* …Never win 1st place…Don't support the team…Can't take directions and my socks are never clean….---,----…I was always in a fight, 'cause I can't do nothin' right…Everyday I fight a war against a mirror…Can't take the person starin' back at me…I'm a hazard to myself!…Don't let me get me! …I'm my own worst enemy…It's bad when you annoy yourself…So irritating!…Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else!

Pegasus and Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Yugi draws his last card

Yugi : *gasp, gasp* I have to have faith In the Heart of the Cards…because the next card I draw…could be my last! *draws card and looks at it*

Pegasus : ….

Yugi : NOOOOOOO!!!!

Pegasus : *quickly probes Yugi mind* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yugi : *is holding : Right Arm of Exodia, Beaver Warrior, Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Multiply, and Shining Friendship*

Yugi : *dead faint*

Yami Yugi : YUGI!!! NO!!!

Pegasus : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Scene : Yugi…is gone *sniff*

Yami Yugi : *in soul room* *with Yugi's head in his lap* (oO) Yugi!!…Yugi!!!…I can't sense his spirit…I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind!…

Pegasus : *smirk*

Yami Yugi : …Ah…good riddance!…

Pegasus : *blink*

Yugi : *dressed like the Change of Heart card with a halo floating over his head* -_-U;;;;;

Scene : Same

Yami Yugi : …I can no longer feel the presence of his young mind!…No!!…He...he can't be gone!!!….*shakes Yugi* WHYYY??!!!!!! WHHHHHHYYYYYY?!!!!!!!!

Yugi : *opens eyes and stares strangely at his Yami* Whoops!…Musta dozed off there!…So!…What'd I miss?!

Yami Yugi : *facefault*

Pegasus : O_O

Scene : Same

Yami Yugi : (same)

Yugi : *wakes up, sings "Die Another Day" (Madonna)* I'm gonna wake up, yes and no…I'm gonna kiss some part of….I'm gonna keep this secret…I'm gonna close my body now…I guess I'll die another day……I'm gonna break the cycle…I'm gonna shake up the system…I'm gonna destroy my ego…I'm gonna close my body now…I think I'll find another way…There's so much more to know…I guess I'll die another day…It's not my time to go…

Scene : Cheerleaders trying to get inside

Tea : …We've got to get him!…Yugi!!! *runs into the Black Shadow Dome* {^~} ….*enters*

Pegasus : O_O!!!!;;;;;;;

Yugi : YAY! ^_^

Scene : Same

Tea : *runs into dome* *somehow comes out instantly…but as two Teas!*

Tristan and Joey : O_o;;;

Tea 1 and 2 : What?!

Tea 1 : *blinks at Tea 2*

Tea 2 : *blinks at Tea 1*

Scene : Jigen Bakudon on field

Yami Yugi : Oh no! Jigen Bakudon! The infamous time bomb!

Pegasus : Yes! Jigen Bakudon is a self-destructing monster that's immune to attack!

Jigen Bakudon : *tick, tick*

Pegasus : You could even say he's a suicide bomber!

Yami Yugi : o.o

ElViRa : _

Scene Something about "death and destruction"

Pegasus : Face it! The clock is ticking down on your demise and there's nothing you can do to stop it!

Dark Magician : *is suddenly standing in front of Jigen Bakudon with a pair of wire cutters in his hand*

Pegasus : O_o?

Dark Magician : Master! Which one must I cut? *holds up a mass of multicolored wires*

Jigen Bakudon : _O

Yami Yugi : The red one! The red one!

Dark Magician : *cuts it, detonating the bomb*

Jigen Bakudon : x_x

Pegasus : O_O!!!!

Scene : End of part 4

Pegasus : You've lost! The game is over!

Yami Yugi : …He's right!…As much as I hate doing this, I've failed…I've failed, Yugi! And I've failed all of his friends…nothing I draw can help me now…Yugi's sacrifice was in vain!…His grandpa…and the Kaiba brothers are doomed! …Therefore…I…I forfeit this match! *lays his hand over his deck*

Pegasus : ^_^ …There's a good boy…

Yami Bakura : *appears* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The great pharaoh is a chicken bay! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yugi : *appears, dressed in his Change of Heart with halo out fit* *shakes head* *sighs* …I'm disappointed in you Yami!

Yami Yugi : V_V

Elvish Violinist of Ra : ^_^ Hope you liked that (believe it or not, that's an episode I never watched!) {spoilers…}…About the suggestion thingie…Well!…They'll be put in when my computer ban is (finally) over…:P…'cause DNS doesn't have time to do it themselves…_****


	12. Yugi vs Pegasus : Match of the Millenniu...

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Match of the Millennium 5**

ElViRa : Oi…This Peggy vs. Yugi ting is soooo drawn out…U_U

Scene : Yami talking to Solomon

Yami Yugi : …But with Yugi gone from this world, he can no longer help me prevent Pegasus from reading minds…

Grandpa : *appears* YOU SWORE TO PROTECT MY GRANDSON AND YOU HAVE FAILED!!! *gets very angry and whacks Yami Yugi with a rolling pin*

Yami Yugi : o_X;;;

Pegasus : *blink*

Scene : Cheerleaders pondering Yugi's fate

Tea : …Hey!  I have an idea!  Let's draw that prettyful smiley face on our hands again as a symbol of our friendship! ^_^

Joey and Tristan : *sweatdrop*

Tristan : …Uh…don't you need four people for that?

Tea : Yep!  ^_^ We can use Bakura!

Yami Bakura : *awake* …*very big sweatdrop*

Scene : THINK HARD! {~_~}

Tea : Okay…together now…think hard!…We can do this!  I know we can!

3 cheerleaders : *join hands and think*

Tristan : @_@……All this thinking's making my brain hurt….*collapses*

Joey : @________@; …Me toooooo……..*collapses as well*

Tea : -_-U

Scene : Same

Tea : …Think hard!…We can do this!…I know we can!

Yugi : *materializes out of nowhere* You talk that talk…but can you walk the walk?

Tea, Joey, and Tristan : …..

Yugi : Thinking alone cannot help!  DUH!

Tea, Joey, and Tristan : *sweatdrop*

ElViRa : ~_~ Erg…That was lame…

Scene : Millennium Eye no longer works!

Pegasus : OH NO!! …IMPOSSIBLE!!!…INCONCEIVABLE!!!…MY MILLENNIUM EYE!…IT'S BEING BLOCKED!!!…Wait a second…*turns around and tinkers with his Millennium Eye*

Yami Yugi : Oo;

Pegasus : *faces Yami Yugi*

Millennium Eye : *glows brightly*

Pegasus : It just needed a change of batteries!  ^_^ …Now…Where were we?…Ah!…Yes…The card you hold in your hand is…The Mystical Box!!

Tea, Joey, and Tristan : ….

Yami Yugi : O_O!!!;;;;;

Scene : About the same

Pegasus : …I should be able to see each and every card in your deck!

Joey : Not anymore, Pegasus, not so long as we're here helping our buddy out!…Get outta is mind, and stay out!

Pegasus : Grrrr………then…I'll just…overtax YOUR feeble minds!!!

Millennium Eye : *glows*

Tea, Joey, and Tristan : X_X

Yami Yugi : Eep! O_O

Scene : Yugi's last card revealed!

Yami Yugi : ……I still have one more card out!…The card that took the very last of Yugi's courage to play…And now it's time to find out what it is! *flips card* *facefault*

Pegasus : *rolls on floor laughing maniacally* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

~*~ The card was…the left arm of Exodia ~*~

Yugi : ~-~

Scene : Dark Magic Ritual

Yami Yugi : …So I offer your Jigen Bakudon…and the Dark Magician!

Pegasus : No!  Bakudon has been sacrificed before it could detonate!…But what has he created in its place?!

~*~ Both monsters disappear, lightning flashes ~*~

Yami Yugi : The offering has been accepted!

~*~ Lightning flashes again, hitting Yami Yugi and burning him to a crisp * BZZZZTTTT!!!!* ~*~

Yami Yugi : O_O…*cough* *cough* …Guess not…*falls over*

Pegasus : *blink* …. *blink* …..^________^;;;

Scene : Yami Yugi Yammering….

Yami Yugi : …And with the Magician of Black Chaos, I will avenge my fallen friend!

Yugi : But I'm fine!

Yami Yugi : ……Just play along!……*pushes Yugi into one of his mental closets*

Yugi : ?_?;;;

Scene : Brain control expired

Pegasus : It's my turn now…and the effects of your turn are over…Now…your Brain Control speel has expired, and Relinguished is back where he belongs…with his daddy!…

Yami Yugi : ¬_¬ I see the similarities…

Pegasus : ^_^ Yep!…..*glances at Relinquished*

Relinquished : ……

Pegasus : …Wait a sec…_* NO!

Scene : Relinquished fuses with something or another….

Pegasus : If you think you have Relinquished all figured out…Think again…Because I'm using my Polymerization card to fuse him with…American Idol!!!

Yami Yugi : Wha-?!

Relinquished : *somehow suddenly as brown hair streaked with blond, and has a microphone in front of it*

Pegasus : Now….use your special ability!…..

Relinquished + American Idol : *sings* A moment like this!…Some people wait a lifetime…For a moment like this…Oh…I can't believe it's happening to me…Some people wait a lifetime…For a moment like this…

Magician of Black Chaos : *covers ears and screeches with agony* ~*~ then ~*~ *explodes*

Yami Yugi : o_O;;;

Pegasus : BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Scene : Thousand Eyes Restrict opens eyes :P

Pegasus : Thousand Eyes Restrict!  Time to open your peepers!

Yami Yugi : Not so fast!  I play Nemuriko!

Pegasus : !!!

Nemuriko : *sucks thumb*

Thousand Eyes Restrict : *falls asleep*

Pegasus : NO!!!!  *jumps into arena and shakes Thousand Eyes Restrict* WAKE UP!!!  WAKE UP!!!!  WAKE UP!!!!

Thousand Eyes Restrict : ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……

Nemuriko : *sucking on thumb*

Pegasus : *falls asleep*

Yami Yugi : Yes!!  I've w-! *falls asleep*

Nemuriko : U_U

Tea, Joey, and Tristan : ?!

Scene : Kinda the same

Yami Yugi : Chaos Mage!  Prepare yourself!  Try to old im off!!

Magician of Dark Chaos : *gets into a defensive position*

Pegasus : There is nothing you can do to hold this attack off!!! …For now I release…the Thousand Eyes Spell!!!

Thousand Eyes Restrict : *green beams of light soot from its opened eyes*

Magician of Dark Chaos : *activates some kind of force field that reflects te Thousand Eyes Spell*

Thousand Eyes Restrict : *paralyzed*

Pegasus : IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!! O_____________O!!U

Yami Yugi : MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW!  Magician of Dark Chaos!!!  Destroy the Thousand Eyes Restrict!!

Magician of Dark Chaos : *does*

Peggy's Life Points : *drop to 0*

Pegasus : *faints*

Yami Yugi : *laugh demonically*

Yugi : O_o;;;

Scene : "Yugi's last card has failed"

Pegasus  Yugi's last card has failed you!!!!

Yami Yugi : But I am Yugi!!!

Pegasus : Are not!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!! 

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Yami Yugi : Are too!!!

Pegasus : Are not!!!

Magician of Dark Chaos : *covers ears* Just shut up and duel already!!!

Thousand Eyes Restrict : Yeah!

Pegasus : Are not!!!!!!

Yami Yugi : ARE TOOOO!!!!!

Pegasus : ARRRRE NNNNOOOOTTTT!!!

Yami Yugi : AARRRRRREEEE TTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Magician of Dark Chaos : *whacks them both on the head with his staff*

Yami Yugi and Pegasus : X_x;

Yugi : -_-U;;;;

Scene : Kuriboh and Multiply

Yami Yugi : …Because it's too late to call back the Absorption Force spell you just cast…Your Thousand Eyes Restrict has no choice but to assimilate them all! …If it can…

Thousand Eyes Restrict : *sucking up Kuriboh's like a vacuum cleaner*

~*~ 2 hours later ~*~

Thousand Eyes Restrict : *sucks up the last Kuriboh* *burps*

Yami Yugi : o_O

Pegasus : ^_^ Yaay! *strokes Thousand Eyes Restrict* I knew you had it in you!

Thousand Eyes Restrict : *purrs*

Scene : Kuriboh have got Thousand Eyes Restrict covered ^-^

Pegasus : …Those furry freaks have covered him from head to toe!

Random Kuriboh #1 : *wearing a visor backwards* ey! Who you callin' furry freak?!

Random Kuriboh #2 : *floats by* It actually has a head AND toes?!

Random Kuriboh #1 : *bonks Pegasus on head*

Pegasus : _*

Random Kuriboh #3 : *glomps Thousand Eyes Restrict* Hmmmm…Huggy! ^-^

Thousand Eyes Restrict : (due to being glomped by thousands of Kuriboh) *sweatdrop*

Scene : Kuriboh destroys Thousand Eye's Eyes

Pegasus : NOO!!!! My Thousand Eyes Restrict is blind!

Thousand Eyes Restrict : *holding a cane and a seeing eye dog*

All : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Blah, blah, blah…

Yami Yugi : …My Chaos Mage is free!  And you, Pegasus, are through…

Pegasus : How are you so sure?

Yami Yugi : Because of this! *pulls Millennium Tauk out of his pocket*

Pegasus : !!!

Isis Ishtal : *appears in Shadow Realm* GIVE THAT BACK!!!

Yami Yugi : NO!  MINES!!!

Isis : *hits Yami Yugi on the head with her purse ad takes tauk*

Yami Yugi : @_@

Pegasus : ~_~

Scene : End Game

Pegasus : My Eye!  My magic!….They've failed me!….Cecilia…My love…I'm sorry…….

Cecilia : *appears* Maximillion…I'm so disappointed in you!

Pegasus : CECILIA!!!

Cecilia : Good bye…*goes off with Yugi's dad, who, being dead also, suits her just fine*

Pegasus : NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *sobs uncontrollably*

Yugi : ?!?!?!  Dad?!!?!!!!???!!!!!!!

Scene : Yami and Yugi congratulating each other

Yugi : …And your determination…

Yami Yugi : Hm….

Yugi : We all did it! …Together!  *high five with Yami*

Yami Yugi : *same*

~*~ Hands miss ~*~

Yami and Hikari Yugi : *blink, blink*

Scene : Pegasus has vanished

Yugi : He's gone!

Joey : …Why am I not surprised by this…

Tristan : Hey!  He left his dueling deck!  *jacks Pegasus's Cards*

Yugi, Joey, and Tea : *sweatdrop*

Tristan : I got Toon World!  YEAH!!!!

Joey : Hey!  I wanted that!  *tries to grab cards from Tristan*

Both : *fight over card*

Yugi and Tea : ~_~;;;;;

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Well…the usual screaming and yelling and staring and binging and laughing maniacally…Hope it made you laugh!  (or at least smile!)  I'm banned from computer again and none of my friends have the time to put the review suggestions in.  But keep sending them!  I'll put them in as soon as the parental control password's taken off Fanfiction.net!  Okies?!  BYEEEEE!!!!  *ZOOM!!!*  *CRASH!!!!*

ElViRa : @_@


	13. Aftermath

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Aftermath**

ElViRa : This is my absolute favorite episode to make fun of ^-^ I even added a couple extra scenes so…Enjoy! -^_^-

Scene : Yugi and co. running around in search of Peggy

Tea : Wait a minute!

Yugi : Why?  What's the matter Tea?

Tea : That tower *points at tower* ….It looks…so ugly!

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan : *facefault*

Scene : Same

Tea : That tower…It's leaning!!!

Pegasus's tower : *leans very far to the left……then falls over*

*CRAAAASSSSHHH!!!!!*

Yugi and Co. : O_O!!!

Pegasus : *miraculously unharmed* ???!!!!

Scene : Pegasus in his tower, looking at soul cards on table

Pegasus : It's all over……everything I've struggled to obtain is now beyond my grasp…..keeping their souls won't serve me now…and so….I will destroy them….*picks up cards*

Seto, Mokuba, and Solomon (souls) : NO, NO, NOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus : *rips cards in half*

Seto, Mokuba, and Solomon : NOO!!!!! – X_____*

Pegasus : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scene : Enter…Evil Bakura

Pegasus (to Cecilia) : …In the hopes I could restore you, body and soul….

Yami Bakura : (came in through window) How sweet….

Pegasus : Who's there?!

Yami Bakura : *grins evilly* *takes a step forward, only to find that his long silver hair is caught in the window*

Pegasus : ……

Yami Bakura : Ow, ow!!!  O_o *tries to pull hair away*

Bakura : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Fortune telling!

Yami Bakura : Your Millennium Item allows you to look into people's minds, Pegasus.  Mine allows me to see into their souls….I have but to look in your deck, Pegasus, it reveals to me your true nature…*picks Pegasus's deck up off of table*

Pegasus : Um….How'd that get all the way up here?

Yami Bakura : ?…..

Pegasus : I thought I left those down at the dueling arena!

Yami Bakura : …….

Pegasus : ………

Yami Bakura : ……………….

Scene : Same

Yami Bakura : I have but to look at your deck, Pegasus, it reveals to me your true nature…..*picks up Pegasus's cards and lays three on the table*

Pegasus : …..

Yami Bakura : *flips over the 1st card* Thousand Eyes Idol……..Um….This means…you have…lots of security cameras? oO;  *flips over 2nd card* Shining Friendship?!  …You want to have….er….friends?……Oo;;;  *flips over 3rd card* Jigen Bakudan?!?!…You will….Uhh….self-destruct in 3 minutes?!?!  This doesn't make any sense whatsoever!! *climbs out window again, unfortunately, loses his grip on the windowsill and falls*

Yami Bakura : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~ splat ~*~

Pegasus : *blink* OOO_________ooo;;

Scene : Same again

Yami Bakura : *flips over 1st card* The Happy Lover Card…it shows you have experienced the joys of love…..lucky dog……

Pegasus : ~_~

Scene : Yami Bakura vs. Pegasus

Yami Bakura : Prepare yourself, mortal!  For a shadow game the likes of which you've never played!

Millennium Ring : *glows brightly*

Yami Bakura : This match will be played on the landscape of our minds!

Millennium Ring and Eye : *beam light at each other*

Millennium Eye : *forces the light of the Ring back*

Yami Bakura : *thrown backwards, into a wall* O_x!!!

Pegasus : *stands over Yami Bakura* I'll take that, thank you! *removes the Millennium Ring from Bakura*

Yami Bakura : @____O

Millennium Ring : *calls out to Bakura* Master!  Master!!

Pegasus : (to Ring) You are mine now!  MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Reader : O_o

ElViRa : ~-~;

Scene : Same

Yami Bakura : Prepare yourself, mortal!  For a shadow game the likes of which you've never played!

~*~ light emits from both Millennium Items, Bakura wins ~*~

Pegasus : *thrown against a wall*

Yami Bakura : *starts singing* Oops!  I did it again!….I played with your heart!…You lost in the game!….

Pegasus : O_o

Bakura : (in soul room) *facefault*

DNS : *facefault* ~-~;;;;

Scene : Pegasus loses the Shadow Game

Yami Bakura : You are defeated!  A rank amateur to one who has played for centuries!

Yami Yugi : *appears out of nowhere* *ahem* I sealed the Shadow Games and such things away, since just a few short years ago!  Stop boasting!

Yami Bakura : I'm not!  I have played for centuries!

Yami Yugi : Nu-uh!  You only played centuries ago!

Yami Bakura : What's the difference!

Yami Yugi : A big difference!

Yami Bakura : Nu-uh!

Yami Yugi : Yeah-uh!

Both : *bicker for a while, and eventually get into an all-out fist fight*

Pegasus : *blink*……*blink*

(Hikari) Bakura and Yugi : ~_~U;;;;;;

Scene : Same

Yami Bakura : …A rank amateur to one who has played for centuries!

Pegasus : You've lived for centuries?!  What kind of creature are you?!

Yami Bakura : An ancestor to a hobbit!  I have lived so long because of this Ring…..*strokes Millennium Ring* My Preecccciioouuussssssssss……..

Pegasus : *very big sweatdrop*

Scene : Yami Bakura takes the Eye, something those stupid dubbers censored out :P

Yami Bakura : …You have lost the game…and that entitles me to take your Millennium item!…The way you meant to take Yugi's!!

Pegasus : NO!!!  *looks very afraid*

Yami Bakura  *pulls a spork out of his pocket and laughs sadistically* *pries Millennium Eye from Pegasus's eye socket*

Pegasus : *shrieks in agony* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! X_@

Yami Bakura : *holding the now-bloody Millennium Eye* My work here is trough…..Good bye. *leaves*

Pegasus : X_X

ElViRa and DNS : YAAY!  GO YAMI BAKURA!!!! ^-^

Scene : Yugi and Co. see the injured Peggy ^_^

Tea : Look!  Something's happened!

Yugi : It's him!

Pegasus : *being carried away on Kemo's back* Oh!…..*groan*

Yugi : Croquet!  What happened to Pegasus?!

Croquet : That is none of your concern, Master Pegasus has suddenly taken ill….

Kemo : *carrying "Master" Pegasus*

Pegasus : *suddenly wakes up* Wheee!  Piggy-back ride!!! ^-^

Kemo, Croquet, and other guards : *facefault*

Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan : *sweatdrop*

Scene  Yugi and Co. in Pegasus's tower

Joey : So this is where Pegasus hangs out?  *looks at Cecilia's portrait*  Whoever that woman is, she sure is pretty!  *drools*

Tristan : Yeah…..*____*….*drools too*

Pegasus : *walks in* -__-* SHE'S MINE!  STOP DROOLING!!!

Tristan and Joey : *drool*

Pegasus : Grrr…*seals their souls in cards*

Tea and Yugi  ~_OU;;;;

Scene : Pegasus's memories – meeting Cecilia

Pegasus (diary) : I'll never forget that day…It was at my father's country estate…It was a gala event with celebrities and tycoons from all over the world….Anyone who was anyone was there…..But by far, the only one who impressed me the most…..was you….

7-year-old Pegasus : *sees 7-year-old Cecilia*

7-year-old Cecilia : *smiles cutely*

7-year-old Pegasus : *quickly runs forward and pulls Cecilia's hair, then runs away*

7-year-old Cecilia : *cries*

~*~ we later see her telling her dad, her dad gets mad and sues Maximillion's dad ~*~

Mr. Pegasus (Mr. Crawford?) : *gives 7-year-old Max a spanking*

7-year-old Pegasus : ~_~

Scene : Pegasus's memories – Cecilia has died

Pegasus (diary) : …From that moment on, I could no longer paint…..

Yugi : *somehow appears in his flashback* Then how did you make that painting of Shaadi that hangs on the wall in your dining room?

Pegasus : O_o Uh-ah-er-…..

Yugi : You met Shaadi AFTER Cecilia died!

Pegasus : o__O  H-How did you know that?!!  And how'd you get into my memories?

Yugi : …The Puzzle has many powers…..*smiles mysteriously*….*vanishes*

Pegasus : O______________o;;;;

Scene : Pegasus's memories – in Egypt

Pegasus (voice) : ….I had just begun to explore that ancient city, when fate intervened…

Pegasus (past) : *the wind blows his hat away*

Shaadi : *catches hat* *giggles* *runs away with it*

Pegasus (past) : O_o; Come back here!!  Stop! Thief!!!  *runs after Shaadi*

Shaadi : *giggle, giggle*

Scene : Pegasus's memories – talking to Shaadi outside

Shaadi : ….The search to heal the pains of a broken heart may lead to even greater heartache…..*turns and begins to walk away*

Pegasus (past) : Wait!  …How do you know?!

Shaadi : It matters not.  Go home.

Pegasus : *does*

Scene : Pegasus's memories – in the underground chamber

Pegasus (past) : What is this place?!

Shaadi : So…you chose not to heed my warning…So now…..you must die…

Strange Egyptian-thug-looking dudes : *grab Pegasus*

Pegasus (past) : ?!!!

Strange Egyptian-thug-looking dudes : *stuff him into a vacant tomb*

Pegasus (past) : O_O!!!!

Shaadi : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Scene : Pegasus's memories – the test of the Millennium Eye

Shaadi : …Now…if you pass its test, it will empower you to see more than you eve have before….

Pegasus : ….And if I fail its test?….

Shaadi : …If you are not the one destined to possess it, all that awaits you is nightmares beyond your imagination!  *presses Millennium Eye to Pegasus's face*

Millennium Eye : *glows*

Pegasus : AAAAAA!!!!!  AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  *looks like his in serious pain* …..

Millennium Eye : *stops glowing*

Pegasus : *pant* *pant*

Shaadi : You have not descended into chaos and madness!  You are the chosen one!

Pegasus : *suddenly gets up and runs around in small erratic circles* *foams at the mouth* Oh gosh!  Get 'em off me!!  They're all over the place!!!  AND GREEN!!!!  Argh!!!  EEEEEEE!!!!!!  *slaps body and head hysterically* AAAAAA!!!!!!!  *runs into a wall*

Pegasus : X_x

Shaadi : O_o;;; …Then again…….

Millennium Eye : *falls over Pegasus's eye socket*

Scene : Pegasus's memories – the powers of the Eye

Shaadi : Now your eyes will be opened to dimensions beyond the here and now…like having a sixth sense!….Capable of seeing worlds and times outside our own!

Pegasus : *looks very frightened* …I see….dead people!……

Shaadi : -_-U;;; I thought you wanted to see your dead wife….

Pegasus : o.o They don't know they're dead….

Shaadi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Pegasus's memories – the vision of Cecilia

Pegasus : Cecilia!

Cecilia!  It's really you!

Pegasus : *embraces Cecilia*

Cecilia : Maximillion!  That golden eye you have is so….so ugly!!!

Pegasus : T____T

Scene : Pegasus's memories – Cecilia disappears

Shaadi  …But be warned.  Seeing is not the same as touching….

~*~ "Cecilia", who Pegasus was embracing, disappears with a small "pop!" ~*~

Pegasus : O_O!  Why must she leave with a small "pop!"?!!!!  It's undignified I tell you!!!  Undignified!!!!  *rant*

Shaadi : V_VU;;;

ElViRa : Yes!  Pointless AND Random!  ^_^*

Scene : Enter Shaadi

~*~ A porthole opens in the middle of the floor ~*~

Shaadi : *comes through portal*

Porthole : *closes when Shaadi is halfway through*

Shaadi : *stuck in the floor* O_O!

Yugi : O_o

Scene : Shaadi talking to himself

Shaadi : A disturbance in the mystical alignment brings me here.  I sense a great disturbance in the Force….A million voice cried out suddenly….then fell silent……..

Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi : *glare*

Darth Vader : *operating switches on the Dearth Star laser* *raspy scuba-gear-breathing sound*

Shaadi : *blink*

Scene : Shaadi walks towards Yugi

Shaadi : *walks towards Yugi ~-~* ….I sense that the thief hides somewhere within the castle walls….I shall being my investigation with this boy…*stops in front of Yugi, holding out Millennium Key*

Yugi : *grabs hold of Key* …For me?  Aw…Thanks!  *pulls it away from Shaadi and runs away*

Shaadi : ???….*facefault*

Scene : Same

Shaadi : *stops in front of Yugi, holding out the Millennium Key* *pokes Yugi several times on the head with it*  *poke, poke*

Yugi : x__O;;;

Shaadi : *poke* …No…you are not the one….*disappears in a foof of black smoke*

Yugi : O_o;;;;

Scene : Wandering the hallways of Yugi's mind

Shaadi : …One is a room of pure innocence, devoid of malice.  Purity of soul I sense here, it could not possibly belong to the criminal that stole the Millennium Eye…but still I must look…my sense may deceive me…..*enters Yugi's soul room and rummages through closets and drawers and such*

Shaadi : *after combing the whole room, finds the Millennium Eye at the botton of one of the toy bins* AA!  Now I must return this to Pegasus!  *turns to leave*

~*~ several Kuriboh materialize ~*~

Kuribohs : *tackle Shaadi and knock him out*

Shaadi : X_X

Yugi : *enters room* *grabs Eye from the knocked-out Shaadi* MINES!!!  Take him away, my Kuriboh minions!

Kuribohs : *bow to Yugi* *take Shaadi and throw him into a mental dungeon* {*dungeon in Yugi's soul room*}

Shaadi : ………

ElViRa : o_O….Erm…..Narf…..

Scene : Yami Yugi's Chamber

Shaadi : …But wait…the other chamber!…I detect another presence….This soul is much more mysterious….

~*~ door to Yami's room opens ~*~

~*~ a little ~*~

Yami Yugi : *pokes head out of door* Hey!  Are you the pizza guy?  *takes a closer look at Shaadi* …..Oh!  Much better!  You're the Millennium Item guy!  YAY!  *grabs the Millennium Key from Shaadi and slams door shut*

Shaadi : *blink*

Yami Yugi : *opens door again* Those look like a pair of really nice earrings too!  I'll take them!  *deftly removes earrings from Shaadi's ears* *slams door*

Shaadi : *facefault*

Scene : The lights in the camber turn on

Yami Yugi : …Fine…I'll open the doors to you…*snaps fingers*

~*~ lights turn on showing the contents of the Room ~*~

~*~ It is chock full of Barney, Barbie, and Pokemon stuff ~*~

Shaadi : O_O!!! …Th-this is a place of pure evil!!!  EVIL THAT WILL CONSUME US ALL!!!!!!!  AAAAAAAYYIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  *runs away leaving an anime dust cloud in his wake*

Yami Yugi : ??? *sit on floor and huggles great big Barney Plushie* ^_^

Scene : Same

Yami Yugi : …I'll open the doors for you…*snaps fingers, lights turn on, revealing a room that look almost exactly like the Maze Card from Cardcaptors* …You may search them to your heart's content….

Shaadi : o.o *sees maze* to himself) my…this is a very confused person……o.o

Scene : Shaadi wandering the hallways of Yami's mind

Shaadi : …There are mysteries within mysteries here…levels beyond levels…So I must probe every chamber for the truth…*opens the door to a room and is about to step in*

~*~ 1 huge weight falls, almost crushing Shaadi ~*~

Shaadi : *jumps out of the way, but drops his Millennium Key*

Weight in Room : *crushes Millennium Key* ……….. *lifts*

Millennium Key : *flat as a pancake, broken into several pieces* X_x

Shaadi : O_O!!!!

Scene : Some more wandering in hallways

Shaadi : *steps into an empty, seemingly harmless room* …Hm….Looks safe enough…Still…I shall proceed with extreme caution…*goes in*….*floor crumbles beneath him*

Yugi : *materialize out of nowhere*

Shaadi : HELP!  HELP!!!

Yugi : *stares at Shaadi for a while* …You know…..walking straight into a room does not constitute "proceeding with extreme caution!"…

Shaadi : O__o

Yugi : *disappears*

Shaadi : O_____O!!!!!!!!!!

Scene : The fall of Shaadi! (~_~)

Shaadi : …*holding onto ledge for dear life* If I fall into this deep darkness, I will be trapped eternally in his cryptic mind!……

~*~ the last few bricks give way, Shaadi falls ~*~

Shaadi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~ the next time Yugi duels and the Puzzle activates ~*~

Yugi : Yuuu-Giiiiii-Oohhhhhhhh!!!!

Puzzle : *glows*

Yami Yugi : *appears*

Voice from within the Puzzle : AH!!!  HELP ME!!!  HELP ME!!!!!  I'M TRAPPED, AND IT'S SO DARK IN HERE!!!!!  HELP, HELP!!!!!!!

Yugi and Yami Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Yugi's opponent : O_o

-- variation –

~*~ Puzzle activates ~*~

Yugi : Yuuuuu-Giiiiiiiiii-Ooohhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Shaadi : *appears instead of Yami Yugi*

All : o__O;;;;

Yami Yugi : _****!!!!

Shaadi : ^_^

Scene : Shaadi and Yugi enter The Room (oO)

Shaadi : Look!  A new threat appears….

Yugi : The Dark Magician!

Dark Magician : *points staff at them*

Shaadi : …He prepares to attack!….

Dark Magician : *attacks, using Dark Magic*

Yugi : *quickly holds up a card* Mirror Force!

Dark Magician : *attack reflected back at it* *crumbles to dust*

Shaadi : Whew…

Yami Yugi : *appears out of thin air* How dare you destroy my monster!!!

Yugi : But it was gonna attack us!!!

Yami Yugi : *points a finger at Yugi* But you are trying to invade my space!!!

Yugi : Nuh-uh!

Yami Yugi : Yeah-huh!

Yugi : *slaps his Yami across the face*

Yami Yugi : *pulls Yugi's hair*

Both : *get into a cat fight*

Shaadi : *verryyy big sweatdrop*

Scene : Same

Shaadi : …He prepares to attack!…

*a distinct sound of fingers snapping is heard*

Dark Magician : *disappears*…*appears in front of Yami Yugi*

Yami Yugi : (who had just snapped is fingers) You should scare off the intruders!  Not just stand there pointing a stick at them!

Dark Magician : …Then what must I do?, Master.

Yami Yugi : *whispers something in Dark Magician's ear*

Dark Magiican : O_o…Must I do that?!?!!!!

Yami Yugi : *nods solemnly*

Dark Magician : U_U;;;

Shaadi : What happened?

Yugi : I dunno…The Dark Magician just vanished!…

Dark Magician : *appears in front of them* *he is wearing the Dark Magician's Girl outfit with a blond wig and lipstick*

Shaadi and Yugi : !!!

Dark Magician : (in a high-pitched falsetto voice) Welcome to Barbie Land!  What can I do for you? ^_^

~*~ Barbie World song plays in the background ~*~

Shaadi and Yugi : O_O!!!  NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  *flee to the safety of Yugi's soul room*

Yami Yugi : BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Scene : About same

Shaadi : *summons the Blue Eyes White Dragon*

Yugi : No!  Stop!

Shaadi : *summons it anyway*

Blue Eyes White Dragon : *destroys Dark Magician*

Shaadi and Yugi : *walk towards the door, they feel the ground vibrate*

Yugi : ?

Shaadi : It must be the power coming from within…

Yugi : *opens the door*

Shaadi and Yugi : *are immediately thrown back by the blast of the loudest stereo they've ever heard*

Stereo : *blasting out REALLY loud Eminem*

~*~ I said I'm sorry momma…I never meant to hurt you…I never meant to make you cry, but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet ~*~

Yami Yugi : *walks out of the room, wearing attire that is almost the opposite of what he usually wears* *reeaally baggy clothes and shades*

Shaadi and Yugi : @_@;;;

Yami Yugi : ???

Scene : Yugi talks to Dark Magician

Yugi : …We will not reveal the hidden secrets!…You know me!  You trust me!

Dark Magician : *lowers staff*

Yugi : Hehe…Idiot!  *grabs staff and attacks Dark Magician with it*

Dark Magician : *vaporized by its own magic*

Yugi : *laughs evilly, runs to the door and opens it*

Shaadi : O_o…I may be mistaken about his innocence….

Scene : Shaadi leaves

Yugi : Wiat!  Don't go!  I still have a lot more questions!!!

Shaadi : *disappearing into porthole* My name is Shaadi…and I am certain we will meet again another day….

Yugi : Wait!  *follows him into porthole*

Shaadi : o.O!!!

ElViRa : And here are some unaired scenes that I've made!! ^_^ ENJOY!!! ^__________^

Scene : Shaadi explores some other minds

Shaadi : *holds Key to Mokuba's forehead*  *enters his mind*

~*~ inside is a room full of toddler toys (think hikari Yugi), picture of Seto, games, EVIL plans to take over THE WORLD!, fun stuff…. ~*~

Shaadi : o.o …Erm…Okay…No Eye….

~ later ~

Shaadi : *holds Key to Tristan's forehead*

Tristan : *spaces out*

Shaadi : *waits*

~*~ noting happens ~*~

Shaadi : …This boy…has no mind at all!!!….

Tristan : *spaced out*

Shaadi : O.o

~ later ~

Shaadi : *examines Bakura's mind*

~*~ there are two chambers ~*~

~*~ one is a simple looking room ~*~

~*~ the other as the door closed ~*~

Shaadi : *checks Yami Bakura's soul room*

~*~ door opens, but all that comes out is the barrel of a gun ~*~

Yami Bakura : *pointing dangerous firearm at Shaadi* What do ya want?!

Shaadi : O_O I…I…*spies Millennium Eye in Yami Bakura's eye socket* …I…um…will take that now!  *grabs it very quickly, then disappears in a puff of black smoke*

Yami Bakura : …………*facefault* …….

Shaadi : (in the far far distance) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scene : Yugi is reunited with his grandpa

~*~ Seto and Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Joey are there too ~*~

"Seto" : *runs toward Yugi with arms outstretched* Yugi!  My boy!!  I knew you would come through!!!  *hugs Yugi*

Yugi : O_O!!!!!!!  *very big sweatdrop*

Joey : Oookay o.O ….Kaiba's lost it….

"Grandpa" : O_o;;; …Bi…Big brother?!!!?!!!!

"Mokuba" : What the?!?!?…………Hey!  …I'm not-really-hugging Yugi!!! *shudder*

Yugi : *who is still being huggled by "Seto"* …H-help me!…..

Tea, Tristan, and Joey : *big sweatdrop*

Bakura : *points finger at nose in regular anime fashion* I think I may see the problem here….

All : WHAT?!  WHAT?!?!!!

Bakura : It's all quite simple!  When Pegasus freed the souls of Yugi's grandfather, Kaiba, and Mokuba, their souls entered the wrong bodies and now we have a slight mix up! ^_^

Seto, Mokuba, and Gramps : O_O;;;

Yugi : *who is STILL being huggled by Grandpa/Seto* …Then how do we fix tis…-little-…problem?!?!

Bakura : Hm…I don't know……You'll have to stay as is, I guess….

Seto, Mokuba, and Grandpa : NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto/ "Mokuba" : I don't wanna be so short T_T

Mokuba/"grandpa" : Hey!  Whenever I bend over, my back cracks and hurts a lot!  I no likee x_X

Grandpa/"Seto" : *huggle, huggle* ^_^

Yugi : Uh…*sweatdrop, sweatdrop* …You…should….stop that gramps!!!!

All : *facefault*

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Long chapter!  Yippee!!!  I need reviews!!!  'Cause before Yu-Gi-Oops! was deleted I had like 200+ reviews!!!  T_____T***** So review and send suggestions and I'll try to update soon! Thankies! ^__^*


	14. The Wrath of Rebecca

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**The Wrath of Rebecca**

ElViRa : *sigh*…Sorry…but I've never watched this episode…so I can't really make bloopers on it…T____T;;;….Anyway…Here's one…

Scene : Millennium Shield

Rebecca : I play the Millennium Shield!

~*~ large shield with a sennen eye on it appears on the field ~*~

Yami Bakura : *suddenly jumps in and grabs shield* I shall collect all of the Millennium Items and rule the world!!!  *attempts to run away*

Rebecca : O_o

Malik : *appears* NO!  I shall collect them and rule the world!  *tries to pull it away from Yami Bakura*

Yami Bakura : No!  Mine!! *pulls it back*

Both : *get into a tug-of-war*

Seto : *turns off holographic projector*

Millennium Shield : *disappears*

Yami Bakura and Malik : o.o ….*blink*….*facefault*

All : ~_~;;;

Seto : ^_^

Mokuba : ^-^

ElViRa : So…yeah…give A LOT of suggestions for this chapter so I can put them in when my computer ban is over!….Okay?!

{Note : This ban is going on…and on….and….on….and…..on………XP}


	15. The Ties of Friendship

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**The Ties of Friendship**

ElViRa : Sheesh! …I've never watched this episode either!!!

Scene : Almost the end of the duel

Rebecca : *gloats to teddy bear about winning*

~*~ anyway, she does seem like she's about to win because of (erg…Shadow Ghoul or wall Shadow?) ~*~

Yugi : Not so fast!  I play Soul Release!

Rebecca : O_O!

Rebecca's monster : *loses power*

Yugi : I also play Reborn the Monster to revive my Dark Magician!

Dark Magician : *destroys Rebecca's monster, killing the rest of Rebecca's Life Points*

Rebecca : NO!

Scene : Yugi forfeits

Yugi : *lays is hand over his deck*

Rebecca : YAAAY!  I get my Blue Eyes back!! …And do you know what else, Yugi?…

Yugi : ??

Rebecca : I am now the Queen of Games!!  Heeheehee!!!

Yugi : O_______O!!!!;;;

Scene : Don't know, don't care ~_~

Yami Yugi : *talking to Yugi* Yugi.  Why didn't you allow me to duel?

Yugi : Knowing you, Yami, you would have probably scared the heck out of that kid!

Yami Yugi : Isn't that the point?

Yugi : T_T …NO!  IT ISN'T!!  T_____T*

ElViRa : Okay…same as last chapter…send a lotta suggestions so I can put something in this chapter okies?!  ^_^ Ciao!!

Chibi Seto Plushie : Bai-baiiii!!! ^-^


	16. Legendary Heroes 1 TO Obelisk the Tormen...

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Legendary Heroes 1**

**Legendary Heroes 2**

**Legendary Heroes 3**

**Dungeon Dice Monsters 1**

**Dungeon Dice Monsters 2**

**Dungeon Dice Monsters 3**

**Dungeon Dice Monsters 4**

**The Mystery Duelist 1**

**The Mystery Duelist 2**

**The Past is Prologue**

**Steppin' Out**

**Obelisk the Tormentor**


	17. Stalked by Rare Hunters

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Stalked by Rare Hunters**

ElViRa : ^_^; This chapter will be typed by Mistress Son Pan and she's LATE!!!


	18. Yugi vs the Rare Hunter 1 and 2

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Yugi vs. Rare Hunter 1**

**Yugi vs. Rare Hunter 2**

ElViRa : ^_^;;; I haven't watched both of these episodes yet…


	19. Espa Roba : The ESP Duelist 1

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Psychic Psyche Out**

ElViRa : Hi!  Enjoy!  ^_^;;

Scene : Roba win against Raptor

Esper : I have another prediction!  You'll hand me your locator card and your rarest card!

Rex : Well….You predicted wrong!  HA!  *runs off, getting quickly lost in the crowd*

Esper : o___o;;;;

Scene : Joey's rules

Joey : Rule number one, in the Joey Wheeler Rule Book is…Never back down from any challenge!…Rule two!  Always seek opponents with crazy duelin' techniques!

Esper : *flips through a small pocket-sized manual*  So…it says here...rule one in the "how to intimidate Joey Wheeler Rule Book"…hmmm…(to Joey) You can never beat me!  You scared little puppy dog!  Go back home to your kennel where you belong!

Joey : Grrr…Hey!!

Esper : *reads manual again* You're but a mere Dueling Monkey!

Joey : _ *twitch* Okay…who wrote dis book?!  *snatches manual from Esper* ….WHAT?!?!??!?!! *facefault*

~*~ it was written by Seto Kaiba ~*~

Tristan has a laptop?!

Tristan : Okay!  One duel simul-cast comin' right up!  …Uh…..Oh…I don't even know how to turn this thing on!

Serenity : Then…where'd you get the laptop?

Tristan : Uh…Hehe….*sweatdrop*

Seto : *burst in* Give that thing back!!!  NOW!!!

Tristan : *quickly hides laptop under random pillow* What thing?

Seto : My laptop!

Tristan : *pulls it out* Uh…this?

Seto : *conks Tristan on the head with metal briefcase and takes computer*

Tristan : @_@

Serenity : What's happening?  Joey?!

Seto : No!  How can you mistake me for that idiotic dog?!?!  You must be blind!

Serenity : *eyebrow twitches dangerously* Do not…insult…my brother!!!!

~*~ and so our favorite brown-haired duelist was chased off by a bombardment of bottles, hospital food, scalpels, and Q tips ~*~

Seto : X.o;;; *runs out really fast, dropping his laptop and a few of his many belts in his haste*

Tristan : @_^!

Scene : Joey's first move

Joey : Here's anudah prediction for ya Esper!  I'm gonna mop the floor with ya!  Go!  Giltia the Dark Knight!  *lays card down*

Esper : AHA! –

*and Giltia appears*

All rule book-reading duelists : O__O

Joey : Okay!  Giltia!  Direct Attack on Psycho Boy!

Esper : (whacked on head by Giltia) @_@

Scene : Esper's Psycho…I mean! – Psychic?!

Esper : The card on the top of your hand is Swordsman of Land Star!

Joey : !!! – But…how can you know?!?!

Esper : Because of this!  *pulls a golden ball from his pocket* The Millennium Eye!!!

Joey : O_____O!!!!!

Yami Yugi : O___________________________________O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami Bakura : *frantically searching the chambers of his soul room* Where is it?!?!!!!!!!  NOOOOO!!!!!!!!….Wait…HIKARI!!!!!!!

Bakura : *trembling* Y-yes….?

Yami Bakura : What did you do with the Eye?

Bakura : Uh-uh-uh….Um-m-m….

Yami Bakura : So you took it out!!  AND LOST IT!!!!!!!

Bakura : ~_~;;;

Yami Bakura : *beats up his unfortunate hikari*

Scene : Fiend Megacyber

Esper : I'll sacrifice Cyber Raider, and summon the Fiend Megacyber!

*card appears under Cyber Raider, and Fiend Megacyber begins to rise from it*

Cyber Raider : No!  I don't wanna go!!  *jumps up and down on Fiend Megacyber, forcing it back into its card*

Fiend Megacyber : x_x

Joey : O_o

Esper : -_-U*

Scene : Graceful Dice

Joey : Activate magic card!  Graceful Dice!

*Graceful Dice appears and drops a somewhat odd looking dice*

(odd – as in having six black dots on each side)

*and, of course, the dice lands on a six*

Joey : Yeah!  Power up my Swordsman to 3000!!!

Esper : No fair!  That dice was loaded!!!

Joey : *sticks tongue out at Roba*

Esper : -_-*

Scene : Same

Joey : Activate magic card!  Graceful Dice!

Graceful Dice : *appears, holding a dice*  *throws it straight at Fiend Megacyber, knocking it out*

Fiend Megacyber : x__X

Esper : o.o

Joey : Gee…I didn't know it did that!

Scene : Busted!!

Mokuba : *blows whistle* Violation! ….Freeze!  *runs by, knocking over one of the Roba bros and grabs another by the ankle* Gotcha!

Roba bro (~.~) #1 : *quickly pulls foot away and stomps on Mokuba's hand*

Mokuba : OW!! *quickly withdraws hand*

Roba bro #2 : Quick!!

Roba bro #3 : Get 'im!!!

Both : *grab Mokuba by his arms and throw him off roof*

Mokuba : AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  *lands in well-placed bushes* Oof!

Roba bros #1, #2, #3 : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Roba baby bro: ^-^

Seto : *appears* How dare you!!  *whacks them all silly with his ever-trusty metal briefcase*

Roba bros : X___________@

Scene : Carnival folk

Roba bro #2 : We're carnival folk…or at least, we used to be…

Mokuba : ¬_¬…And with your looks, I'm not surprised…

Roba bros : -_-*

Scene : Mokuba's decision

Roba bro #2 : So…Whadya say?

Rob bro #1 : Please!  Have a heart!

Mokuba : I do…just like my big brother.

Roba bros : …

Mokuba : …So you're all disqualified!  And I never want to see your faces around here again!

Roba bros : U_U ;__;

Roba baby bro : WAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!

Scene : Same

Mokuba : Ok…but this is your last chance!  If your brother cheats again, it's no more mister nice guy!

Roba bro #2 : Thanks!

Rob bros #1 and #3 : Woohoo!

Seto : *descends from helicopter that has appeared from nowhere* Mokuba!  You let those cheaters get away!  You're fired!

Mokuba : B-but Seto!

Seto : No buts!  And you're grounded too!

Mokuba : But…if I disqualified him…that would mean letting Joey automatically win!

Seto : Oo;…What?!!…Okay…You can stay…

Mokuba : ^_^;

Scene : Tea on bench in park

Tea : …Ishizu said that Yugi had to enter this tournament to save the world from an ancient evil…but who knows when that evil will show up?!!

~*~ suddenly…Malik falls from the sky into Tea's lap ~*~

Tea : O_o;

Malik (or, as English dubbers would say "Marique") : O______o;;;

ElViRa : Randomness is fun!

Scene : Back to the duel!

Esper : I predict a nasty end for you!!

Joey : Well…I predict an even nastier end for you!

Esper : No!  For you!

Joey : For you!

Esper : No!  You!

Joey : You!

Esper You!

Joey : You!

Esper You!

Joey : You!

Esper You!

Joey : You!

Esper You!

Joey : You!

Both : Grrrrr…….

Bystanders : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Same

Esper : I predict a nasty end for you!  Rumor has it, without your friend Yugi, you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag!

Joey : *with an extremely stupid expression on face* Why da heck would I wanna duel my way outta a paper bag when I could just rip it apart?!

Esper : -_-U It's an expression stupid.

Joey : Whateva, psycho boy…

Esper : (berserkly) That's psychic!  You infernal idiot!  PSYCHIC!!!!!

Joey : :P

Esper : _***

Scene : Same again

Esper : Rumor has it, without your friend Yugi, you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag!

Joey : And I bet I know who spread that rumor…..Kaiba!!!

Esper : What makes you think that?

Joey : One, he don't really like me dat much.  Two, he's a stuck-up jerk!  …and Three!, I'm much betta lookin' than him, and am a betta bigger brother!

Esper : -_-

~*~ Joey is then hit on the back of the head by a metal briefcase that appears to have been thrown from some high-up place ~*~

Joey : x__x

Seto : Hmph!

Scene : Direct attack

Joey : …You're doomed!  Once my Alligator Sword is done with yer life points!

Alligator Sword : *attacks Esper directly with sword, giving him a new haircut and revealing his earpiece*

Esper : O_O

Joey : See!  What'd I tell ya!  Cheater!!!

Rex Raptor : I don't believe it!  Hey!  Gimme back my Serpent Night Dragon and locator card!

Esper : Eep!  *runs away*

Joey : *goes after him* Hey!  Get back here, ya chicken!

Scene : Summoning Jinzo (or, my corny blooper!)

Esper : I'll sacrifice your Swordsman of Land Star and I'll summon Jinzo!  *lays card down*

~*~ card appears under Swordsman ~*~

Swordsman of Land Star : @_@

Dark Magician : *appears randomly and splashes water onto the Swordsman* *disappears*

Esper and Joey : O.o?

Swordsman of Land Star : *blink, blink* *looks down* EEP!!!  *realizes that one of his feet is stuck in the card already* *frantically tries to run away, but, as one foot is stuck, drags card along with him*

Jinzo : *who was beginning to emerge from card* X__x;;;

Joey : O.o;….^_______^

Esper : O.o;….._____

Swordsman of Land Star : O_X!!!  *jog, jog, jog*

Scene : Jinzo destroys trap

Esper : Show your stuff, Jinzo!

Jinzo : *fires a laser beam from its…Oo;…mouth at Joey's facedown card*

Joey : Nuh-uh-uh!  Activate trap card!  Chasm of spikes!

Jinzo : *suddenly falls into a hole and gets spiked*

Esper : What the?!!  How did you?!

Joey : *grins signature Joey grin*

Jinzo : X_________________X

Esper : A________________A;;;*

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Whoa!  That episode was short!

DNS : *cough, cough*

ElViRa : Hope you enjoyed it!  (though I'll try ta make 'em funnier next time 'cause this epi. ain't easy to make fun of) { ~_~ }

DNS : Review and suggest!!!

ElViRa : Yep!  …Cool!  Yu-Gi-Oh!  Dog tags!!!  *wearing several that she's bought from Toys-R-Us*

DNS : -_~;

Chibi Seto Plushie : ^-^

…

…

…

…

~*~ CRRRAAAASSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ~*~

…

…

…

…@_____@

…

…Ow….


	20. Espa Roba : The ESP Duelist 2

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

****

****

**Espa Roba : The ESP Duelist #2**

DNS : T.T;; Okay…So…

ElViRa : -__-; The second episode?

DNS : …We're working on it ^_^;; Sorry for the inconvenience…


	21. The Master of the Magicians 1

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

Master of the Magicians 

DNS : __;;; AH!!!  I'M SO LATE!!!  SOOOOO SORRY!!! T__T;; School's been KILLER.  o____o I'm not dead….^.^ Wheee!!!  *gets whacked out*  x___x

ElViRa : ^_^ So…Ah yes…the first of the three new episodes that the wicked kids WB decided to show on one Saturday…

DNS: *coughs* _;; A long time ago…

ElViRa: ^_^;; Anyway…Read through it…You may be amused…

Scene : Random duelist in alley talking 2 Seto

Seto : When you speak to my brother that way, you dishonor me, and the Battle City tournament.

Duelist : ?!  He's your brother?!?

Seto : ….

Duelist : See…You two sure don't look alike…Are you sure you ain't lyin' or something?

Seto and Mokuba : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Kinda same, but not quite

Seto : …It's time you learned to show some respect…*opens metal briefcase full of rare cards*

Duelist : Whoa!  Wow…What's up with all these rare cards?!

Seto : Nothing really.  I just rather enjoy showing off my collection to two-star duelists like you and watching you drool…

Duelist : *wipes away drool* *glares at Seto*

Mokuba : ~_~;;;

Scene : Same

Seto : …It's time you learned to show some respect…*opens briefcase-full-of-cards*

Duelist : o__o!  Whoa!

Rare Hunter : *swoops down out of nowhere and snatches briefcase* Thanx Kaiba!  Master Malik will be very pleased!  *cackles madly*

Duelist : *blink*

Seto : *facefault*

Scene : Random duelist vs. Seto

Duelist : It's time to duel!

Seto : Hehehe…I just need to play a single card…To teach you a lesson you won't forget!

Duelist : I lay these four monsters on the field…And use them to summon this…Uh...Blue dude with 4000 attack points!

Seto : ?!!!

Duelist : *sacrifices monsters and summons Obelisk the Tormentor*

Seto : What?!!! O___O!!!

Duelist : Giant blue dude!  Attack!  Direct assault on Kaiba!!

Seto : O.O!!  NOOO!!!!

Obelisk : -__-U*  Do not call me that…

Seto : X__@ …So that's where I left that card…

Mokuba : Big brother!!!

Mokuba : MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Scene : Same

Duelist : It's time to duel!

Seto : Hehehe...I just need to play a single card…To teach you a lesson you won't forget!  I summon Obelisk, the Tormentor!  *lays card on field*

Duelist : !!!

~*~ The "terrifying" blue god monster fails to appear ~*~

Seto : ???  O__o???

Duelist : ?…Wait…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!   Hey Kaiba!  You just forgot your own new rule!

Seto : o__O?

Duelist : You've got to sacrifice weak monsters to summon more powerful ones!  Duh!

Seto : o______o;; *facefault*

Scene : Malik flashback – opening safe

Malik : Now open the lid, my servant!

Weirdo with turban : *does*

Malik : Excellent…Unlock the safe…

Weirdo with turban : *punches in a few numbers*

Safe : *beep, beep, beep*

Malik : *grins evilly*

Safe : *stiff robotic voice* In-cor-rect code..Self des-truct on……5…4…3…2…

Malik : O_O!  *runs out as quickly as possible*

Safe : …1 *bleep*

Weirdo with turban : o___o;;

~*~ BOOM! ~*~

Malik : Curse you, Ishizu!!!

Scene : Malik flashback – leaving cave

Malik : *exits cave with Egyptian God Card*

Isis : Don't take another step!

Malik : *as an act of defiance takes a step forward* *unfortunately for him, there's a landmine right there, and he activates it*

~*~ BOOM!!! ~*~

Malik : X__x

Isis : *sigh* Don't say I didn't warn you…

Scene : Malik flashback – using Millennium Rod

Malik : …If you continue to stand in my way…Yes…I'll have to…*holds up the glowing Millennium Rod*

Isis : *sennen eye appears on forehead, as she spaces out*

Malik : *cackle*

Isis : *under control of Rod, pulls God of Obelisk card from pocket*

Malik : *takes it, and walks away, laughing demonically*

Isis : You'll regret this Marik (Malik…whatever XP)!!!

Malik : *smirk* I'm sure…

Scene : Clown puppet's invitation! ^-^

Puppet jester : …It's in your best interest to go…*does a back flip into some bushes*

Yugi (hikari) : Wait! …Who's we?!  …Why is it in my best interest?! …Wait!  I have so many questions!!!  *runs and dives into bushes after the clown*

Yami Yugi : -__-U

~*~ Yugi lands on a masked man in a red suit, who was operating the clown puppet ~*~

Arkana : @__@;;;

Yugi : O__o;;;

Yami Yugi : -__-U*;;;

Scene : Yugi enters box

Tea : Yugi?!  …It's almost like he's in a trance…

Yami Yugi : *steps into what looks like the Mystical Box*

~*~ swords materialize and skewer the box ~*~

Tea and Mr. Moto : O___O!!!!

~*~ box opens ~*~

~*~ inside is a very hole-y Arkana ~*~

Tea and Mr. Moto : O__o

Yami Yugi : *steps out of other Mystical box* *blink, blink*

Scene : Same

Tea : …It's almost like he's in a trance…

Yami Yugi : *steps into what seems to be the Mystical Box*

~*~ swords materialize and skewer the box ~*~

Tea and Mr. Moto : O________O!!!

~*~ box opens ~*~

Yami Yugi : *twisted into a weird position to avoid swords* O__o;;;

Tea and Mr. Moto : o____O

DNS : o___o Whoa!!!  ^____^ I wanna learn how to do that!

Scene : Same again – somewhat

Yami Yugi : *steps into box and vanishes in a foof of black smoke*

Tea and Mr. Moto : O__O!

Yami Yugi : *steps out of other box and finds himself right in front of Malik*

Malik : I'll take that.  *grabs Millennium Puzzle*

Yami Yugi : O___O!!??!!  HEY!!!  Give that back!!!

Malik : Finders keepers!  Losers weepers!  ^-^

Yami Yugi : __*

Scene : Black Magician speaking

Black Magician : …It's time you met the true master of the Dark Magicians!  *points staff at Yami Yugi, accidentally unleashing a Dark Magic attack*

Yami Yugi : @__X;;;

Arkana : *emerges from shadows*  You nitwit!!!  Now I'll never get to beat Yugi!

Black Magician : *nervous sweatdrop*  Hehe…Oops…

Arkana : *holds up a card*

Black Magician : No…NO!!!

Arkana : *uses card* Ectoplasma!!!

Black Magician : *empty shell falls to floor*

{Note : Arkana's mage is actually the Black Magician, not the Dark Magician.}

Scene : Yami's "little speech"

Yami Yugi : …And the Dark Magician has chosen me!  *quickly shuffles deck, pulls out the card on top, and holds it up*

*an image of the monster appears behind Yami*

*it is Kuriboh*

Arkana : *blink* What are you showing me the Kuriboh for?

Yami Yugi : ?!  *looks at card* …!!!… *facefault*

Scene : Beyond the door with a question mark

Arkana : Tada!  Behind that door lies my dueling ring!  *puts hand on door handle to open it, and pulls and is unable to open it*

Yami Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Arkana : *pulls harder* Open- *tug* -Up!- *pull* -Stupid- *pull, pull* -Door!!!

Yami Yugi : *big, big sweatdrop*

Arkana : *sigh*  I give up!  *slumps down against door*

~ due to being leaned on, the door opens ~

Arkana : O_o!

~*~ he then notices the small red sign on the door to handle ~*~

~*~ "Push to open" ~*~

Arkana : *faints*

Yami Yugi : *giggle*

Scene : Cut the decks

Yami Yugi : …Just to be sure…I will cut your deck…

Arkana : Of course!  *hands deck to Yugi*

Yami Yugi : *pulls scissors from pocket and really cuts deck*

Arkana :O__O!!!  Wha?!  Wha?!!

Yami Yugi : …I sense you are an agent of Marik…..I do not wish to duel you.

Arkana : o__O

Yami Yugi : *walks up stairs and out door leading to street*

Arkana : Oo;;;

Malik : *shrieking in Arkana's head* ARKANA!!!  YOU HAVE FAILED!!!  YOU WILL NOW BE PUNISHED!  *seals Arkana's soul in Shadow Realm*

Arkana : NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Millennium Rod : *glow*

Scene : *blah, blah, blah*

Yami Yugi : …Never trust a masked man!…

Arkana : Really?  …Well then…How's this?  *removes mask, to reveal a frighteningly scarred and burned face*

Yam Yugi : oooO___Oooo   Ack!!

Arkana : Hm…Thought so *puts mask back on*

Yami Yugi : ooo_____OOO;;;!!!

Scene : Revolving disks appear XP

Yami Yugi : What's that?!

Arkana : HAHAHA!!!  The disks get closer for every life point you lose.  When you are out of life points…They cut off your legs!!!  HAHAHAHA!!!

Yami Yugi : O_O Eeeeeeee….*faints*

ElViRa : Hmm…If I'm not very much mistaken, that's what's really supposed to happen…I guess the American editors found that too graphic…

American Editors : *nod, nod*

ElViRa : EVIL!!!  *whacks them with mallet*

American Editors : @__@

Scene : Some more pre-duel chatter

Yami Yugi : You're insane!!

Arkana : No…I prefer "mildly disturbing"

Yami Yugi : -___-U*

DNS : ^.^ And I prefer "mentally deranged" *cackles*

Scene : Same 

Yami Yugi : You're insane!!!

Arkana : Think of it as a hope, because that key is your only hope!!  AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yami Yugi : I don't think so…*pulls hair pin from hair and picks lock*

Arkana : Oo;;;

Yami Yugi : Good-bye!  *walks away*

Arkana : *facefaults while still shackled to arena, hitting a button that causes both Dark Energy disks to go to zero*

Arkana : AAAAAHHH!!!!!  NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Scene : About the same

Yami Yugi : Are you some kind of demented madman, Arkana?!

Arkana : That I am!  ^-^

Yami Yugi : -_-;

Scene : Direct Attack!

Yami Yugi : Now!  Dark Magician!  Show him some real magic!

Dark Magician : *twirls staff in a very fancy-looking way very fast* *and drops it*

Yami Yugi : o.o;;;

Dark Magician : *blush*

Arkana : A___A;

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Okay that's over…Now…On to the next chapter!!!

DNS : x.x

ElViRa : Oh yeah!  One more thing!  If you have Elvish Violinist of Ra on your ff.net favorites, I suggest you add Elvish Violinist of Anubis, Elvish Violinist of Horus, and Elvish Violinst of Osiris as well 'cause that's where I post Yu-Gi-Oops! once it's deleted from Elvish Violinist of Ra!  ^-^ Yup!!  (Yeah, I'd try to put it on a website if I had the time…U__U;)


	22. The Master of the Magicians 2

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Pandora's Evil**

ElViRa : *sigh* And ANOTHER episode!  @___@;;;

DNS : x___@;;; Urgggg…..*twitching on the ground*

Scene : Black Magician is back

Arkana : Welcome back, my Dark Magician!

Black Magician : *leaps from coffin*

Dark Magician : *in a high-pitched girly voice* Eew!!  It's so ugly!

Black Magician : Speak for yourself, prissy!

Dark Magician : Conehead!

Black Magician : Goody-goody!

Dark Magician : Harpies Lady wannabe!

Black Magician : -_-* Grrr…*punches Dark Magician in the nose*

Dark Magician : Ow!  *grabs nose and pulls Black Magician's hair*

Black Magician : O.* …Quit that and fight like a man!

Arkana and Yugi : *sweatdrop*

Scene : Laying down some cards

Yami Yugi : I lay 2 cards face down on the field

Arkana : Two can play at that game!  I also lay 2 cards face down!

Yami Yugi : I lay another card facedown!

Arkana : So will I!

Yami Yugi and Arkana : *turn over a card* Mystic box!

*boxes materialize around both the Black and Dark Magicians and swords skewer them*

*boxes open to reveal that because both Mystic Boxes were used simultaneously, the transport was rather faulty*

*the Dark Magician ended up having the Black Magician's body from the waist down, same thing for the Black Magician*

Both : O__O!!!!

Yami Yugi and Arkana : T___T*;;;;

Scene : The Guillotine!

Arkana : I play the Mystical Guillotine!

Yami Yugi : I won't let you destroy my Dark Magician!

Arkana : Fine by me!

*chains from Guillotine fasten themselves on Yami Yugi's wrists and pull him (gee, where'd the shackles-on-legs go?) onto the Guillotine*

Arkana : AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yami Yugi : O________________O!!!

Scene : Same – about

Arkana : …The curtain must fall!  Right on your Dark Magician!

Yami Yugi : …I'm afraid that you'll have to find him first!  Magical Hats!  *turns over magic card…a moment too late*

*slice*

Dark Magician : *head falls into hole*

Yami Yugi : Ick…*twitch, twitch*

Scene : Thousand Knives!

Arkana : A Thousand Knives!

*knives appear in Black Magician's hand*

Arkana : These magical daggers will detect and destroy your Dark Magician!

Black Magician : *throws knives at hats*

*for some strange reason, the knives act like boomerangs and come right back*

Black Magician : AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  *runs for dear life*

Arkana : o___o

Scene : Arkana flashback – losing Katherine

Arkana : …She was gone…My life was over…Until I met him…Pegasus!  He told me that he too had lost his true love, and that he would help bring back my Katherine if I defeated Yugi Moto in a duel and took his Millennium Puzzle!

Yami Yugi : -_-U

Scene : The search for Yugi continues!

Seto : Search for every computer network in Battle City that is compatible with Kaibacorp's Dueling System, and make it snappy!

Pastel-haired Ladies : Right!  *type computer keys*

*about a hundred red dots appear on the map on the screen*

Seto : oo;;…Isolate any systems that refuse to identify themselves to our network.

Pastel-haired Ladies : *type more keys*

*all one hundred red dots remain in place*

Seto : oO;;;…Um…Okay…Er…

Scene : ,,,It comes from Mars!…

Arkana : I reveal a magic card!  Beckon to the Dark!!

*a large, orange, clawed hand descends from the clouds and reaches for Dark Magician*

Dark Magician : *whacks the hand's knuckles hard with staff*

*a loud whimpering is heard from above as the hand is quickly retracted*

Arkana : ?!?

Scene : What he said

Arkana : Nightmare Chain!

*chains bind Dark Magician to what looks like a large metal table*

Arkana : These chains will bind your Dark Magician, putting him out of play and leaving you open to a direct attack!

*the table-like thing the Magician is on begins to turn*

Black Magician : *starts throwing daggers at him, always missing by only a few millimeters*

Dark Magician : O___Ou;;!!!

Arkana : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Scene : Dark Magician outta play U.U;

Arkana : …With your monster "hung up" for the moment…He can only look on helplessly as I destroy his master!

Dark Magician : *struggles against chains and just manages to point a finger at Arkana, sending out a Dark Magic Attack right at his life points*

Arkana : O__O!  AAAAAAAHHH!!!!  *life points go to zero, and he is sent to the Shadow Realm*

Yami Yugi : o__o…Wow…

Scene : *yawn* Some more direct attacking

Arkana : It's show time!  Dark Magician!  Direct attack on Yugi's life points!

Black Magician : *attacks*

Dark Magician : *the thing he's strapped to falls over, right in the way of the attack, destroying both himself and the Black Magician*

Yami Yugi : o.O

Arkana : No!  No!  That wasn't supposed to happen!!!

Scene : Ectoplasmer

Arkana : I play Ectoplasmer!

Yami Yugi : *glare*

Arkana : …Confused, Yugi?

Yami Yugi : Not really…I sacrifice the soul of my Dark Magician to make a direct attack on your life points!

*soul separates from Dark Magician and is fired at Arkana*

Arkana : ??!!!!  NOOOO!!!

Life Points : 0

Dark Energy Disk : *buzzes ominously*

Scene : Some ethics debate

Yami Yugi : Huh?! …If you turn your own monsters into hollow shells they'll be of no use!

Arkana : That may be so…But once I've defeated you I'll have no use for them anyways!

Black Magician : *looks pretty darned angry and marches over to Yugi's side of the field*

Arkana : Hey!  You can't do that!  Turncoat!  Defector!  Ragamuffin!!

Black Magician : *destroys Doll of Demise*

Yami Yugi : See what happens when you disrespect your monsters?  *smirk*

Arkana : *looks very nervously at the Disk that is only about an inch away from his leg*

Scene : Some more ethics debate

Arkana : …Do you know why you and your beloved Dark Magician couldn't beat me?  You're too soft!

Yami Yugi : Too soft, aye?  *stretches out hand* Then…I will send you to…OBLIVION!!!  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Arkana : NOOOOOOooooo!….

Scene : Bye, bye Black Magician

Arkana : This is my show and my Dark Magician knows that I am his master!  He is nothing but my pawn.

Black Magician : O__O;;;

Arkana : Activate Ectoplasmer!  Extract the soul of my Dark Magician!

Black Magician : *relinquishes soul with the sound of someone regurgitating*

Black Magician Soul : *enters Ectoplasmer card, goes through it, and hits "his Master"*

Arkana : O__O!!!!  *the blade buzzes as it sends him to the Shadow Realm*

~*~ and we faintly hear the Black Magician, laughing maniacally ~*~

Scene : Dark Magician's sacrifice

Arkana : Fire the Ectoplasm!

Yami Yugi : O_O!

Arkana : Goodbye Yugi!

*metal cross the Dark Magician is chained to glows*

Arkana : That's impossible!!

Yami Yugi : My Dark Magician!

~*~ oddly, the cross stops glowing and we see what has happened ~*~

*The Dark Magician has fallen asleep*

Arkana and Yami Yugi : *facefault*

*and since he was facefaulting, the ectoplasm missed Yami Yugi completely and struck the wall*

Scene : Oh crickey…Ran out of scenes…-__-U*

Elvish Violinist of Ra : That episode was too short XP

DNS : ¬.¬ Riiighhht…..

ElViRa : Oki Doki!  Review this chapter, then read the next one!  ^_^*


	23. The Master of the Magicians 3

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**The Black Magician Girl**

ElViRa : Yes!!!  The last one! ^___^*****

DNS : ^_____@***;;;

Scene : Shadow Balance

Arkana : This trap card makes the number of monsters on your side of the field equal to mine!

*Gazelle and the big shield dude appear on one side of the balance*

*they disappear*

*and reappear on the other side*

Yami Yugi and Arkana : O__o?!

Arkana : HA!  All the better for me!  Gazelle!  Direct attack on Yugi's life points!

Yami Yugi : O_____O

Scene : Same

*Gazelle and big shield something-something appear on one side of the balance*

*what they're sitting on clamps shut…well…almost*

Arkana : ?

*it appears the shield guy's shield is keeping it propped open*

Arkana : _*

Shadow Balance : o___*

Scene : Black Magician attempts direct attack *yawn*

Arkana : Direct attack on his life points!

Yami Yugi : Not so fast Arkana!

*Black Magic Curtain appears*

*it picks up the Black Magician and stuffs it back inside*

Arkana : ooOO___ooo;;;???

Scene : The end

Arkana : …I am the greatest magician the world has ever known! …You're nothing, Yugi!

Yami Yugi : _* …NOTHING?!?!!  I AM THE PHARAOH!!!  KING OF GAMES AND RULER OF THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS!!!!!  You are a mere illusionist and a fool, Arkana.  And you deserve what's coming to you.

Dark Energy Disk : *buzzzzzzzz*

Scene : Remembering the spare key -__-U

Arkana : Hahaha…A real magician always has one more trick up his sleeve…Like a spare key!  *slips fingers into his sleeve to find, to his supreme horror, he had left it in his other jacket*

Yugi : *unlocking shackles on legs, preparing to leave*

Arkana : AH!  NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Scene : Arkana talking to "Marik"

Arkana : Please master!  Spare me from the shadow realm!

Malik : Where's your magic now, fool?

*he causes Arkana to think the key has disappeared*

Arkana : The key!!!  It's gone!!!  I'm losing my mind!!

Malik : No…But you're about to!

Arkana : AAAAAA…….

Yami Yugi : *watching the rantings of his opponent with an expression of extreme amusement*

Scene : About same

Malik : …That key in your hand doesn't really exist!

Arkana : AH!  NO!!!  NOO!!! …NO!  MARIK!  YOU ARE A LIAR AND A SCOUNDREL!!!

Malik : O__o

Arkana : This key does exist!  *reaches down and unlocks shackles*

Malik : o____O???

Scene : Back to hikari

Arkana : *screeching like a panicky ostrich*

Yugi : We have to save him, Yami!

Yami : Awww…But it's so much fun to see him shriek like that…

Yugi : …Yami…*holds a chisel and mallet to Puzzle*

Yami : ….v__v;…Okay, okay….

Scene : Freeing Arkana

*Yugi changes to hikari*

Yugi : *runs across dueling arena and picks up key* *starts unlocking shackles*

*it seems he waited just a moment too long…because just as he is unlocking the second one, the Disk gets them*

Arkana and Yugi : O____O!!!

~*~ sometime later, in Shadow Realm ~*~

Yami : What did I tell you, Yugi?  We should have left him!  But noooo…You had to go and do your stereotype goody-goody thing!

Yugi : -_* …Shut it, Yami…

Yami : Make me!

Yugi : *twitch*

Arkana : *curled up and sobbing* Kathering…My sweet Katherine…

Scene : Malik talking through Arkana

Malik : …And you know exactly what I want Yugi…The unlimited power of ancient pharaoh…The spirit that lives within your puzzle!

Yugi : ?…That's all?!…Of course you can have him!…Why didn't you just ask?!  ^_^ But I've got to warn you…He can be a real pain!

Malik : o_____o!  *blink, blink*

Yami : O__O!!!  YUUUUUGIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Scene : The Quiet One

Malik : …Until then…Beware the Quiet One…

Yugi : What do you mean?  Who is the quiet one?

Malik : He's the one who doesn't make any sound.  Isn't that obvious?

Yugi : --; …Oh…Okay…

Scene : Malik without shirt oO;;;  {DNS : And WHOA they didn't censor that too! XP!!}

Malik : …Then…in accordance with the ancient scriptures…The power of the pharaoh will belong to me!  The entire world will kneel at my feet!  MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!-

Yami Malik : Could you put the robe back on?  I'm getting cold!

Malik : -_-* Will you be quiet?!  Can't you see you just cut me off in mid-evil-cackle?!

Yami Malik : ~~; …Sorry…

Elvish Violinist of Ra : Sheesh…That episode is so hard to make fun of…Forgive the shortness and review please!

DNS : @___@

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ElViRa : Ooh!  Here are some weird yet interesting mental images!  ^-^

-Bandit Keith doing Robot dance

-When Tea was asking what the buzzing noise was, it turned out to be Yami threatening Arkana with a chain saw

-Or maybe grandpa shaving

-Mai in decent clothes

-And…We actually see Seto eating ^-^

DNS : No wonder he's so skinny….

ElViRa : *nod, nod* Well…review!  Thanx-ya!  Bai!

Chibi Seto Plushie : *wink* ^_~


	24. Playing with a Parasite 1 TO Mime Contro...

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

**Playing with a Parasite #1**

**Playing with a Parasite #2**

**Mime Control #1**

**Mime Control #2**

**Mime Control #3**

ElViRa and DNS : ^.^;; SO SORRY THAT THESE ARE ALL BLANK!!! ^_^;; Maybe in the future…


	25. Legendary Fisherman 1

**Yu-Gi-Oops!: season #2**

  
**Tsunami's Rage #1**

  
Elvira : ^_^ Yaay! Angel Reaper gave me the best Humor award on her fanfic "The Yu-Gi-Oh Awards" Thankies AR!!!! *huggles trophy-that-looks-like-Seto*  
  
Sugar High Seto : *huggles trophy that-looks-like-Yami*  
  
Elvira : ~_~;;; .Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Evil FF.net ppl : _*

Scene : Yugi running down alley  
  


Yugi : My friends are in danger! I've got to find them before Malik's Rare Hunters do!  
  
Yami : *points out the fact that he is wearing a cape…again * *and stops running and starts singing Eminem  
  
Yugi : -_-U* Yami.  
  
Yami : …  
  
{Elvira : Note-Yami is Slim Shady! (As he is really skinny & his name means dark) ^-^}  
  
{DNS : …Must you always point that out?}  
  
{Elvira : Yup!}

  
Scene : Accosted by Rare Hunters  
  
Rare Hunter #1 : Going somewhere? If you want to rescue your friends you're gonna have it make it past us first.  
  
Rare hunter #2 : …And that's no easy task.  
  
Yugi : ^_^ Did you know that one of you looks like a potato and the other looks like a green onion? ^-^  
  
Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : _!!!  
  
Yami : *sweatdrop* You found my stash of sugar again, didn't you?  
  
Yugi : ^_^ *munch, munch*

  
Scene : Ro, Sham, Bo  
  
Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : Rock, paper, scissors…You! *both do paper*  
  
Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : Rock, paper, scissors…You! *same*  
  
Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : You! *both do paper*  
  
Rare Hunter #2 : This always happens!  
  
Rare Hunter #1 : It wouldn't happen if you played something besides paper!  
  
Rare Hunter #2 : Well why don't you play something else?!  
  
Both: Rock, paper, scissors…You! *both draw rock*  
  
Yami : *quietly creeps past them and sneaks away*  
  
Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : *look up and realize the pharaoh is gone* O_O!!!  
  
Rare Hunter #1 : o_o;;;. Master Malik is sure gonna be mad.  
  
RH #2 : o_o;;;.I think we should hide.  
  
RH #1 : O_o;;;.Yes! Let's!  
  
Both : *run away*

  
Scene : Enter the greedy tycoon (_)  
  
Seto : …But not if both of us duel you!  
  
Yami : Kaiba! …But I don't want to be in a tag team with you! You don't let me do anything!  
  
Seto : -_-  
  
Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : Rock, paper, scissors…You! *both do scissors*  
  
Seto & Yami : *sweatdrop*

  
Scene : Begin duel  
  
Seto : Let's go! It's time to duel! *a gust of wind blows the Rare Hunters…away*  
  
Seto & Yami : *blink, blink*

  
Scene : Seto's first move  
  
Seto : First, I'll play a monster known as the Lord of the Rings!  
  
All : O_o  
  
Sauron : *scuba diver breathing a.k.a. Darth Vader*  
  
Seto : Next, I power him up with the One Ring of Doom!!!  
  
Sauron : *powers up to 8000 attack/ 3000 defense* *directly attacks Rare Hunter's life points and obliterates them*  
  
Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : O_____________O  
  
Frodo : ;__;  
  
Seto : MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Yami : *pouts* (talking like a spoiled toddler) You nevah let me do anything!!! *pout*  
  
Gollum : PRECIIOOUUSSS!!!

  
Scene : Yami's turn  
  
Yami : I play two cards face down.  
  
Seto : Is that the best you can do?!?!  
  
Yami : I also play Kuriboh in defense mode.  
  
Seto : *facefault*

  
Scene : Blue Eyes White Dragon sacrifice  
  
Seto : …Now prepare to meet a creature like you've never seen before!  
  
Yami : *gasp*  
  
Seto : I will sacrifice my three Blue Eyes!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon #1 : *cries* *blows snout on handkerchief*  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon #2 : You don't love us anymore!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon #2 : You sacrifice us for that Obelisk punk!  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon #1 : *sniff* What'd I tell ya guys?…As soon as someone stronger comes along.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragons #1 & #2 & #3 : WAAAAHHH!!!! *walk off sniffling mournfully*  
  
Seto : o__o  
  
Yami & Rare Hunters #1 & #2 : O__o  
  
Hyozanryu : -_-U;;;;***

  
Scene : Direct Attack  
  
Seto : Now, my Egyptian God card! Finish them off!  
  
Rare Hunter #2 : I'm really sorry to disappoint you!  …But Mirror Force will reflect Obelisk's attack right back at you!  
  
Seto : I'm afraid that your weak trap card won't work!  Now go! *signals to Obelisk*  
  
Obelisk : *punches at the Mirror Force wall*  
  
Mirror Force : *reflects Obelisk's attack, destroying it and Kuriboh*  
  
Seto : O__________O!!!!!  
  
Rare Hunter #2 : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Yami : *shakes head* *sighs*

  
Scene : ~_~;;; A bit of ranting  
  
Yami : *catches locator card* I must find my friends!  
  
Seto : What's with you and friendship?  Who needs friends!  
  
Yami : Everyone needs friends! If you don't have friends, you'll become a cold, cruel-hearted person!  
  
Seto : Who cares?  
  
Yami : I care! _  
  
Seto : That's just the speeches of that annoying brat Tea getting to you. I challenge you to a duel! Right here, right now!  
  
Yami : But I have to find my friends first!  
  
Seto : Come on!  
  
Yami : _ …Kaiba!…  
  
Seto : Friendship this, and friendship that…You're just afraid you'll lose!  
  
Yami : (now severely annoyed) You asked for it! *sends Seto to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Mokuba : NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

  
Scene : Mako & whale trainer lady XP  
  
Whale trainer lady : …But I'm the only person here the whales will obey! *faints again*  
  
Mako : (in his usual loud voice) Fear not! For I am one with the sea and all the creatures that inhabit it!  
  
Whale trainer lady : *.-  Uh…Mister…You're yelling right in my ear.  
  
Mako : ~_~;;; …Oh!…sorry…

  
Scene : Malik on motorcycle  
  
Malik : Soon I will reach the center of Battle City! Then it won't be long before the limitless power of the pharaoh belongs to me!  
  
Tristan : *following Malik on foot* Hey! That's my bike!!! Stop! Thief!!!  
  
Malik : *looks back at his pursuer* … O_o;;;  
  
Tristan : Heeeyyy!!! Slow down!!! *jog, jog, jog*  
  
Malik : *due to taking his eyes off the road, drives bike right off the side and down the cliff* O_O!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan : Awww…

  
Scene : …And back to the wayward cheerleading squad  
  
Tea : Hey Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura : o_o  
  
Tristan : What's up man! Here to check out some duels?  
  
***inside the Millennium Ring***  
  
Yami Bakura : *frantically shaking his napping hikari* Hey! It's your idiotic friends talking! You need to take over!  
  
Bakura : (groggily) No! I'm tired! Leave me alone! *throws his Yami out of soul room*  
  
Yami Bakura : @_@  
  
Unattended & Soulless body of Bakura : o__o  
  
Tea : Hey Bakura! Are you alright?  
  
Joey : He's startin' to remind me of Yugi,,,  
  
Tristan : Freaky.

  
Scene: …In search of Mako Tsunami  
  
Joey : So, do ya see 'im?  
  
Tea : He's on the whale.  
  
Joey : Eh? What? *looks around quizzically* What whale? Where?? … ?__?  
  
Tea : *sweatdrop*

  
Scene : Mako on a whale! ^_^;;  
  
Joey : It's been a while!  
  
Mako : Yes, since Duelist Kingdom, I believe. It's nice to see you, my friends!  
  
Tea : What are you doing performing at the aquarium, Mako? We thought you'd be here dueling!  
  
Mako : I am here to duel, and win, but my kinship with the sea was needed first.  
  
Killer Whale : (that Mako's standing on ) *throws back its head, opens its mouth, and swallows the master fisherman*  
  
Mako : O.O…AAAHHH!!!!  
  
Tea, Tristan, & Joey : O______o  
  
Crowd : OOO_________ooo;;;;;;;;;;

  
Scene : DUEL!  
  
Joey : Time to duel!  
  
Both : *ready their duel disks*  
  
Joey : Let's do this!  
  
Killer Whale : *leaps out of water and lands on the platform that they were about to duel on*  
  
~*~ flop ~*~  
  
Joey : *with a rather large aquatic mammal on him* x_x;;;…Uh…Are ya sure you wanna duel here?  
  
Mako : Hehe…~_~;;;;

  
Scene : Back to Malik on motorcycle! ^_^  
  
Motorcycle : *vroom*  
  
Malik : *smile*  
  
~*~ now what does it means when you decide to use the left lane on a two-lane mountain road? ~*~  
  
SUV : *traveling on same lane…opposite direction* *honk, honk!!!*  
  
Malik : O__O  
  
*CRRRAAAASSSHHHHH!!!!*  
  
SUV driver & Malik : X_@;;;;

  
Scene : Malik does a wheelie XP  
  
Malik : *laughing like Wicked Witch of the West* *does wheelie on motorcycle* *and falls over backwards*  
  
Malik : @_@  
  
Bakura : Millennium Item!!! *pounces on Millennium Rod and leaves, laughing like the crazed Yami he is*  
  
Malik : X___O!!!

  
Scene : It is NOT safe to jump in front of moving vehicles  
  
Bakura : *runs in front of motorcycle*  
  
Malik : O_O!  
  
Motorcycle Brakes : *SCREECH!!! *  
  
~*~ CRASH!!!! ~*~  
  
Malik & Bakura : X_X  
  
Ryou : (within Ring) I told you that was a bad idea, but did you listen to me?  Nooo…

  
Elvish Violinist of Ra: That's it for now! I need reviews!!! If you give me suggestions, I'll put them in when my computer ban's over (in about 3 months _, but better than never)  
  
DNS : *munches AR's cookies* Mmm…Good.  
  
Kersploffle : Hi! ^_^ I'm typing this now! So I get some too!  
  
DNS : Mine, mine!  
  
Kersploffle : _  
  
ElviRa : *waves peace-making mallet warningly*  
  
DNS & Kersploffle : o__o;;; …~_~;;;  
  
ElViRa : Is it just me, or does Seto look like he's wearing a unitard under his trench coat?  
  
Seto : __*!!  
  
ElViRa : And all of the Rare Hunters look like they've gone for several nights without sleep, and have been drinking a LOT of coffee.  
  
Rare Hunters : o__o  
  
ElViRa : …Aaand…How the heck did Mako AND Joey both get to the platform in the middle of the aquarium…Without getting wet!?  
  
Kazuki Takahashi : _!  
  
ElViRa : ^_^ Yep…Hope you enjoyed this! BYE!!!  
  
Ichigo Seto : Bai-bai!! ^-^  
  
Kersploffle : Sorry the format got messed up. Blame my computer

DNS : *coughs* ^_^;; Hope I corrected the format…


	26. Legendary Fisherman 2

**Yu-Gi-Oops! : Season #2**

  
  
**Tsunami's Rage #2**

  
Mistress Son Pan : Malik is SO cool!!!! *____*  
  
ElViRa : ...AND he's a demonic madman too! ^_^ ...But Seto is still cooler!  
  
Mistress Son Pan : Is NOT!  
  
ElViRa : Is TOO!  
  
MSP : Is NOT!  
  
ElViRa : Is TOO!  
  
Kersploffle : ... ~_~;;;... As they're busy arguing... On to the fic!!  
  
MSP : Is NOT!!  
  
ElViRa : Is TOO!!! _;!!!

  
Scene: Alligator Sword and Baby Dragon

  
Joey: ...He may not be strong now...But I'll use Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together!...Say hi to Alligator Sword Dragon!!!  
  
Gaia the Dragon Champion: Welcome to the Dragon-Riders Club!  
  
Alligator Sword Dragon: ^_^  
  
Dragon Master Knight: (scratchy Seto voice) He... But you're the one with the most pathetic dragon! *jiggles the harness for his Blue Eyes White Dragon*  
  
Gaia : -_-U  
  
Baby Dragon : _;!  
  
Mako and Joey : o__o...*blink*

  
Scene: Tornado Wall  
Mako : My trap card has formed a typhoon, forming giant pillars of water that'll block every one of your attacks.   
  
Joey : We'll see about dat...Go!! Alligator Sword Dragon!  
  
Alligator Sword Dragon : *weaves carefully between water pillars and slices Mako again*   
  
Mako : O__O

  
Scene : Sea Stealth #2

  
Mako : Meet Sea Stealth #2!, the legendary fisherman Sea Stealth #2: ~~~ attack: 1850 ~~ defense: 1600!!!  
  
Joey : Dat's yer best monster?!? O_o...Haha!! How pathetic!! I sacrifice Alligator Sword Dragon and summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!!!  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon : ~~~ Attack: 2400!!! *destroys Sea Stealth#2*  
  
Mako : NOOO!!! *collapses onto hands and knees*  
  
Joey : ...Uh...Ooi...You alright there, Mako?  
  
Mako : Father!! *starts sobbing*  
  
Joey : Oo... *sweatdrop*

  
Scene : "Mystery Monster"

  
Joey : I'll place my own mystery monster in defense mode to keep you guessing, Mako.  
  
Mako : Not for long! Legendary Fisherman, attack now! *harpoon spears face down card*

*turns out it was Giant Soldier of Stone (def:2000)*  
  
Mako : o_o! NO!  
  
Joey : Hehehe……

  
Scene : Same

  
Mako : Legendary Fisherman, attack now!

~*~ nothing happens ~*~  
  
Joey : I don't think he heard ya down there.  
  
Mako : *louder* I SAID!!! Legendary Fisherman!!! ATTACK!!!  
  
Sea Stealth #2 : *emerges from water and whispers something in Mako's ear*  
  
Mako : Oh!... *blush*... Sea Stealth #2!! Attack!!!  
  
Joey : *facefault*

  
Scene : Same

  
Joey : I don't think he heard ya down there.  
  
Mako : A good fisherman takes his time!

~*~ harpoon heads straight for Joey's card~*~

~*~ it misses the card by inches and imbeds itself in Joey's leg~*~  
  
Joey : O__*!! OWWW!!! *runs/splashes around in medium-sized circles*  
  
Mako : ~.~;;;

  
Scene : Legendary Fisherman rises to surface

  
Mako: ... Look at his eyes...  
  
Joey : *looks into fisherman's milky white eyes*... Dude! Your fisherman's blind!  
  
Mako : *facefault*  
  
Sea Stealth #2 : -_-U*

  
Scene : Mako flashback ~ a letter from father

  
Mako : ...And then it happened...  
  
Delivery person on motorcycle: Special delivery for Mr. Tsunamaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!! *loses control of bike and goes over the edge of the road and into ocean*  
  
~*~ the delivery person's coat gets stuck in the hook at the end of Mako's fishing line ~*~  
  
Mako : *gets dragged down with delivery person* AAAAA!!!!  
  
~*~ SPLASH!!! ~*~  
  
Delivery person and Mako : @_____@;;;  
  
(present day) Mako : -_-U

  
Scene : Malik's "interview"

  
Bakura : ...You should know...I've dueled in several Shadow Games throughout history... Surprised?  
  
Malik : . No...I already knew that.  
  
Bakura : o__O  
  
Malik : You have only played two Shadow Games...Once against the Pharaoh...Which you lost...And once against the severely weakened holder of the Millennium Eye, which you only barely won!  
  
Bakura : But!...Er...Oh...Grrrr..._;

  
Scene : Magic Arm Shield

  
Joey : Magic Arm Shield! ...Attach to Panther Warrior!...And I know just where to find the catch of the day!  
  
Sea Stealth #2 : *leaps out of water*  
  
Magic Arm Shield : *grabs the fisherman's shark instead of him*  
  
Sea Stealth #2 : *dives back into water, giggling*  
  
Sea Stealth #2's Shark : *squirms between the tongs of Magic Arm Shield* TRAITOR!!! _;!!  
  
Joey and Mako : O__o  
  
Sea Stealth #2 : ~_~

  
Scene : ...And the result....  
Joe y: ...I don't have ta destroy 'im...'Cause yer whale's about to do it for me!  
  
Mako : A__A (What's with the A's?...It's cause Mako's eyes are weird and pointy ~.~)  
  
Sea Stealth #2 : *dies*  
  
Mako : No!! *sobs dramatically* I have killed my father!!! *sob, sob*  
  
Pegasus : He's lost the will to fight on! ,,,His spirit is broken!!  
  
Mako : *still crying* I-I ...Forfeit...  
  
Joey : ^_^! YAAY!!!  
  
Tristan : ?...Um...Where'd Pegasus come from?  
  
Pegasus : ...Duelist Kingdom, of course!  
  
Tristan : *sweatdrop*  
  
ElViRa : DEATH AND DARKNESS!!! *beats up Pegasus with Millennium mallet*  
  
Kerpsloffle : ~_~U;;;

  
Scene : Legendary Fisherman destroyed

  
Joey : It's just a card!  
  
Mak o: It's not just a card!...I need my Legendary Fisherman in order to be...Brave.  
  
Joey : *laughs so hard that he cries* HAA!!  HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mako : _;!! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!?!!!  
  
Joey : *wipes eyes*…Well...DUDE...That has to be the most goopy, sentimental thing I've evah heard!!!  
  
Mako : Grrrr...How...Dare...You...*twitch*  
  
Joey : ...Wait...You were being' serious?!... Man!!...That's like, stupid!!!  
  
Mako : *tackles Joey*  
  
Joey : Oi...@__@...

  
Scene : Panther Warrior on Whale

  
Joey : Panther Warrior! Attack now!  
  
Mako : It can't!!  
  
Panther : *slice, slice*  
  
~*~ nothing happens ~*~  
  
Mako : I already told you! My Fortress Whale has more attack points than your Panther Warrior, even with his power boost!  
  
Panther Warrio r: *darts all over the Whale, slicing and dicing*  
  
~*~ about 200 sword strokes later ~*~  
  
Fortress Whale : *falls apart and dies*  
  
Mako : Oo;; ...This is wrong...This is very wrong  
  
Joey: ^_^

  
Scene: Giant True (WHAT?!?!)

  
Joey : ...Drain the sink!

  
*a popping noise is heard*

  
*a huge whirlpool opens in the middle of the playing field*

  
*it sucks up everything in the aquarium...including the Legendary Fisherman, Panther Warrior, the aquarium's killer whale, Mako, and Joey*  
  
Mako and Joey : O____O!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Mr. Mot o: O___________O

  
Scene : Mako gives Joey TWO (?!?!) cards  
Mako : ...Here are my two rarest cards...And my locator cards.  
  
Joey : *grins* *grabs cards* SCORE!!!  
  
Mako : -_-U  
  
Mokuba : *emerges from water, dressed in scuba gear* Not so fast!!! As official commissioner of Battle City...I must strictly enforce the rules! You cannot take more than one of your losing opponents cards!  
  
Mako : But he earned them!  
  
Mokuba : No "buts"!  Joey…By Battle City rules, you must give him back one of his rare cards, forfeit the tournament, or face my big brother in a duel!  
  
Joey : Oo;;;  
  
Seto : -_-Uu...Give it a rest, Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba : ~_~;

  
Scene: Walking down street XP  
Seto : ...Well if that's the case...You'd better follow me right now...  
  
Yami : I hope we're not too late!  
  
~*~ Malik, flanked by Rare Hunters, appears in the sky, looking undeniably insane and cackling maniacally ~*~  
  
Seto and Yami : O___O!!!! *run away and hide under their respective beds*  
  
Malik : *giggle*  
  
Yami : (from under his bed) Curse you!!!!  
  
Seto : (under his bed with the dust bunnies) _;!  
  
Dust bunnies : Heeeeyyy Kaaaaaiiiibaaaa...  
  
Seto : O.O!... *faints*

  
Mistress Son Pan: IS NNNOOOTTTT!!!  
  
ElViRa : IS TOOOO!! INFINITY!  
  
Mistress Son Pan : IS NOT! INFINITY TIMES INFINITY!!!  
  
ElViRa : IS TOO!!! INFINITY TO THE POWER OF INFINITY!!!  
  
Mistress Son Pan : O__o;...Uh...What are we arguing about?  
  
ElViRa : *facefautl*  
  
Kerpsloffle : ~.~*  
  
ElViRa : I hope you found this chapter mentally stimulating...And perhaps funny...  
  
DNS : *rolls eyes*  
  
ElViRa : -_-*...Anyway!...REVIEW!! NOW!! GO!! (&...Thanx!)  
  
Ichigo Seto : ^-^


End file.
